


The Secrets in the Manor

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky is dangerous and Tony is into it, But he goes by Captain, But that quickly changes, But the mafia's not a huge focus, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Lord Steve Rogers, M/M, Mafia Boss Bucky Barnes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Naive Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Steve wants Tony desperate for it so he restrains him, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Switch Steve Rogers, Tony and Steve don't get along at first, Top Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, established stucky, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: When Tony Stark, the heir to the Stark fortune, is married off to Steve Rogers, a man of new money and a recent title, he doesn't fully understand why his uncle would view it as a favorable match, nor is he particularly pleased with the arrangement. Prior to his marriage, Tony meets James Barnes, the Captain's best friend, and is instantly drawn to the man. As Tony settles into his new life as a wife to his husband and becomes his daddy's little girl, he unearths the true nature of Steve's relationship with Bucky.What other secrets lie behind the walls of the manor that has become Tony's new home?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 48
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags
> 
> So this isn't a period piece, cuz technically this AU doesn't exist anywhere in time specifically, there is references to multiple different times in history, but modern tech too... idk guys idk
> 
> But yeah enjoy!

Tony sighed as he sat by the window and watched the world pass him by. The carriages on the street, and trotting horses pulling them. The women in their big skirts and hats, strolling down the sidewalks. He watched as the gardener pruned the hydrangeas and the footman walked up the steps, carrying the letters that he had retrieved from the mailbox. Tony perked up at the sight and dashed to the door to meet him.

"Anything for me?" He asked eagerly.

The man gave him a small smile and handed him a letter with pretty cursive writing on it. Tony grinned, snatching the letter with a hasty thanks, before running up the stairs to his chambers. He flung himself onto his bed and snatched up the letter opener off of his side table. His eyes darted across the words on the page as he rolled onto his back with a smile. Rhodey was okay. More than okay really. He was returning home from his post soon and Tony couldn't wait to have him back. That night at dinner he excitedly told his uncle the news and Obie hummed indulgently, only half listening to his nephew. It didn't dampen Tony's mood, but the next words out of his uncle's mouth did.

"I found you a suitable suitor." Obie said, clearing his throat and setting down his tea.

Tony tensed up, swallowing down the bile in his throat. The last time his uncle said that he had been forced to go on dreadful strolls with Lady Bane. He eyed his uncle warily, but held his tongue, waiting for him to continue.

"This one's a lord, a baron to be exact. A former Captain that's come up in ranks. His money is new, but he's managed to acquire a sizable amount. He is a rather private man, so I wouldn't expect too many servants to be waiting on you, but he has a manor that sits on multiple acres. I do believe that you've always dreamed of living in the countryside, nephew."

Tony blinked. An ex military man? Why on earth was his uncle offering his hand to someone like that? Surely there are more beneficial matches that would be better for the company and the family fortune?

"Why _this_ man?" Tony asked.

"It's a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"But why a _man?_ "

Obie cleared his throat again.

"Well, now, Tony. I know you've never shown a preference for men before, but this is no time to be spoiled. This marriage will benefit both of us greatly, isn't that enough?"

Tony frowned at that. It didn't make sense for a marquess such as Tony to be married off to a baron, someone clearly below his rank, but he had the feeling that his uncle wasn't saying something, not that that was exactly new. Tony may be the heir to the Stark name but his uncle was still in control of it until he came of age. He was eighteen, so he had only a few years until he could work under his uncle and at twenty-five he would finally be able to take over the business like his father had always intended him to, but Tony feared that this marriage would prevent that from happening.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a little bit of time to get to know the Captain, before you become his. A couple of weeks should do."

Tony stared down at his soup. _His?_

"I don't understand, Uncle."

"Well, Tony, you know that same sex marriages have been legalized. It might still be frowned upon by some, but that's no reason to not do something."

"Yes, I know that, but-"

"None of that, boy. The Captain will come by this weekend to meet you. I expect you to entertain him and please him in any way that he wishes, understood?"

"Yes, but-"

"Tony. That's final, now eat your food." Obie said sternly.

Tony nodded and dropped it. There was still so much he wanted to ask though. So many questions that he had and so little answers to accompany them. As the days led up to the Captain's visit, - Obie says he despises being called Lord - Tony got more and more anxious. Obie avoided all of his questions, and when the day finally arrived, he laid out an outfit for Tony that had him equally embarrassed and horrified. It was a dress. Not the kind that a noblewoman wore around visitors even, but the kind she might wear to seduce her husband Tony imagined, not that he had any experience in those matters. When Tony demanded to know why he was to wear such a skimpy outfit, made for a girl nonetheless, Obie blushed and said that the Captain had very particular tastes. Tony had no idea what that meant, but he put on the slip that was really meant to be worn under many layers of dress. Obie snapped at Tony when he complained about it being too breezy and told him that he should be glad that he was wearing anything at all. That's when Obie said something that had Tony's blood freezing.

"I hear the Captain frequents clubs, and not country clubs, but, um, _gentlemen_ clubs. The kind that men go to when they don't want to be so gentlemanly. When they want their secrets to stay behind closed doors."

Tony was fairly certain that his uncle wasn't referring to clubs at all, but rather to brothels. Tony knew of this sort of thing, but he didn't really know what sorts of things took place in a place like that. In fact, Tony knew not of sex outside of what he had read about it in anatomy books, that discussed the reproductive system and how babies are made in a very clinical fashion with terms that somehow managed to be both clinical and vague. He once again was left wondering why on earth his uncle considered this to be a favorable match. He didn't get to ponder it for long before the Captain had arrived. Obie greeted the man and Tony blushed furiously, tugging at the slip, wishing that it would provide more coverage than it did. No amount of tugging could help that. It didn't seem to matter though, because the Captain barely glanced his way and didn't seem in the slightest bit interested in him. Tony wasn't sure if he should be relieved that this man wasn't ogling him, or offended that he didn't even notice him.

When they went to Obie's office to further discuss the arrangement, Tony was left in the sitting room. He huffed and retreated to the library. Plucking a book at random off of one of the shelves, he lost himself in its pages. They didn't come looking for him and Tony retired to his room, annoyed. The next morning at breakfast, Obie was raving about how well the visit went and Tony slammed his teacup down with enough force to send the liquid sloshing over the edges.

"I don't think it was successful at all. The man barely even looked at me, Uncle. He didn't even bother to introduce himself to me."

Obie just waved off his concern.

"His name is Steven Rogers, if you must know, not that it really matters. Tony, women are not meant to be talked to. They're eye candy at best, and whores at worst."

Tony bristled at the implication.

"I will not be the Captain's whore."

Obie narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, you will be his wife, and if that means he invites over all of his friends and passes you around like a whore then so be it." Obie sneered.

Tony stood up, glaring at his uncle and turned on his heels. He would not hear another word of this. There was absolutely no way that Tony would become this _lord's_ bitch.

* * *

The next time he crossed paths with the man he was supposed to wed, it wasn't intentional. Tony had gone to visit the lover of a man who had tutored Tony as a child. Her name was Natasha, and she was a lady of the night. He begged her to show him one of these clubs that his soon to be husband attended. She was hesitant, but gave in and agreed to help him, saying that she knew someone who might be able to supply some answers for him. She dressed him in tight fitting leather shorts, a leather collar, to show that he was taken, and absolutely nothing else. Tony was horrified. There was also charcoal on his eyelids to give his eyes a smoky effect, as Natasha called it, and his lips had been painted a startling shade of red.

Tony was pretty sure that this was one of his worst ideas ever, but he wouldn't back down. He needed to know. He wore a long coat, as they walked the streets, that they left at the coat check. The establishment appeared to be high class, though it was located in a less than desirable part of town, and all of the men, and it was mostly men, in the front room were clearly wealthy. As they entered the backroom, Tony's eyes widened. The men were wearing varying degrees of clothes, some wearing even less than Tony, asses hanging out or cocks locked up in cages, while others were dressed in suits and smoking cigars.

"You don't talk to anyone other than the man I've brought you here to see. Don't make eye contact with any of the other guests. Just keep your head down and don't let your eyes stray. Got it?" Natasha insisted before they walked further into the space.

Tony nodded, but he was barely listening to her. She rolled her eyes, but grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her through the crowd. Tony tried to keep his eyes from wandering like she'd asked, but it was nearly impossible not to stare. He'd never seen anything quite like it. And why were there so many men? Where were the women? Surely, there were women here to please these men, right? Not that Tony was aware of those kinds of pleasures. When he voiced his questions Natasha laughed.

"It's not _that_ kind of a place, Tony. This is a place for people who prefer people a bit more like themselves." She said with a smirk.

Tony blushed, but he didn't fully understand what that meant. How could he? He had absolutely no experience with sex or intimacy. Natasha led him into a private area separated by curtains and Tony blinked at the man sitting on a couch who met his gaze immediately and smirked.

"Наталья, I didn't expect your friend to be so beautiful."

Natasha snorted and shoved Tony to his knees in front of the man. Tony gasped and looked up at her in shock.

"Go easy on him, Джеймс. He's not here to be your toy. He has questions about your мальчика."

"Um, Natasha?" Tony asked, very confused.

Natasha crouched down and brushed a hand through his hair.

"You're okay, just be good and do as you're told. You wanted answers, you have to play the game to get them. This is James, he'll take good care of you."

Then she was gone and Tony was kneeling in front of a man that he didn't know, basically naked and his cheeks were burning. He didn't have to be told to not look. He couldn't meet this man's gaze at that moment, even if he wanted to. His eyes were glued on his hands in his lap and he was practically shaking with fear. The man, James, sighed and took pity on him after a moment of silence.

"Come here, little one. I won't bite." He said, pulling Tony into his lap.

Tony gasped and his eyes darted up and locked on those dazzling blue ones.

"You have questions about Steve?"

Tony blinked.

"Steve?"

It took him a moment to remember why he was here and who Steve even was, part of that was due to the fact that he was used to the man being called Captain, but mostly it was because he was caught off guard by just how gorgeous James was.

"Oh, um, do you know him?" He breathed out.

Of course that was a stupid question, but Tony couldn't think of anything else to say. James chuckled, amused.

“Yes, I do, and how do you know him, may I ask?”

“Oh.” Tony said, looking down at his lap and sighing.

He leaned closer to him instinctually, enjoying the feeling of James' chest rising and falling and pressing his ear over his heart to listen to its steady thumping.

“I’m supposed to marry him, but I don’t want to. He doesn’t even notice me. My uncle tells me that I’m to be his wife and if he wishes to lend me out to his friends then I must accept that, but I can’t. I don’t want to be passed around like some common whore. I’m not sure I have a choice though.”

Tony wasn’t sure why he said all of this to James and he entirely missed the way that James stiffened under him when he mentioned that he was to wed the Captain. Tony just sighed heavily and snuggled closer to him. The scent of cigars and expensive bourbon clinging to his suit jacket was comforting to Tony and he breathed in the scent. 

“Oh, little one, I feel obliged to warn you that I invited Steve here after Natasha told me that a friend of hers had questions about him. I will admit that I was not expecting you to be friends with a woman like Natasha.”

Tony whimpered, his fists curling in James' lapel.

“He can’t see me here.”

“Why? Because you are to be his wife?”

Tony frowned.

“I will not be his wife.” He said firmly.

James hummed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Is that because you do not plan to marry him, or because you believe that you can be the man in the relationship?”

“We are both men. Why can’t we be husbands?”

James smirked.

“Alas, that is not the way the world works, doll. The world says a relationship may only consist of one man and one woman. Even now with the legalization of gay marriage, this model persists.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Isn’t it?”

Tony nodded.

“Though, I must say that some men enjoy being girls, or boys, and they have daddies who take good care of them. Provide for them. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Tony shifted on James' lap.

“D-daddies?”

James was about to answer when the curtain opened and Steve stepped through, he stopped when he noticed that Bucky was not alone and his eyes narrowed in on Tony.

“I hope you haven’t brought me here to tell me that you’ve replaced me, Buck.”

James chuckled.

“No, I was simply getting acquainted with your betrothed.”

Steve sent his best friend a confused look, sucking in a sharp breath when Tony peered up at him through his long lashes.

“I think you’ve caught his attention now, angel.” Bucky murmured in his ear and Tony shivered.

“James.” He whimpered and Steve just stared at him, wide eyed.

“Call me Bucky. I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends.”

“What are you doing here?” Steve demanded when he managed to speak again.

His eyes raked over Tony, taking in every bit of exposed skin, unblemished and smooth, just begging to be touched.

“I wanted to know what kind of a man you are.” Tony said, jutting out his chin and sending Steve a defiant look.

Steve licked his lips and shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“Come sit down, Stevie.” Bucky said.

“Da-” Steve started to say, his voice soft and small, before he cut off and gritted out through his teeth. “Bucky, I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but I have no interest in it.”

“No? Not even if it means we can have everything we want and we don’t have to hide in our own home?”

Steve clenched his fists.

“I’m leaving. And you-” He pointed a finger at Tony. “ You are coming with me.”

Before Tony could protest, he was being dragged off of Bucky’s lap and tugged along behind Steve. Steve didn’t even stop to get his coat, ignoring Tony’s objections as he was pulled out onto the cobblestone streets. Steve shoved him into the wall of the alley next to the club and loomed over him.

“That fucking whore." He spat. "If I ever here that you go near her again, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit without crying, do you hear me?”

Tony’s eyes watered at the threat. He was trembling with fear and flinched away when Steve moved, but all he did was remove his suit jacket and wrap it around Tony. Obie sent Tony a questioning look when they showed up at the door and Steve pulled him into the house.

“I will handle this, you go to your room.” Steve ordered. 

Tony huffed in annoyance, ignoring Obie’s looks and running up the stairs, tears of frustration and humiliation running down his cheeks. He hated the Captain and he hoped the man died so he wouldn’t have to marry him. 

* * *

"Pep, it's awful." Tony sobbed. "He's awful."

Pepper wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled into his side and Tony leaned into her.

"Oh, Tony. I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do, you know I would. If only James were here, he'd never let something like this happen."

Tony knew she was talking about Rhodey, and he certainly wished the man were here too, but he couldn't help the way that he jerked slightly at that name. A blush rising on his cheeks as he thought of being in the arms of Steve's James. He shivered at the thought of it. He hadn't seen Natasha since then, but Sam had stopped by to make sure that he was okay and apologized on his partner's behalf. Tony had simply waved off his apologies. It was his own fault really. He knew that it was an awful idea to go there, but he'd stubbornly wanted to anyway. It was foolish really.

"Come on, Tony. Let's get your mind off this. Why don't we go out and have a good time?"

Tony nodded and when they went up to his closet so he could change out of his lounging clothes, he found his eyes drawn to the slips and dresses that Obie had recently supplied him with. Pepper raised a brow at them, but didn't comment on it. It wasn't common by any means, but it did happen, boys who grew into wives and became little more than eye candy for powerful men. Tony sighed and reached for a suit, but his eyes were drawn back to the dresses and he remembered what James had said, Bucky, as he'd told Tony to call him. Tony didn't understand the nickname, but it sent a thrill through him when he'd told Pepper about it and she'd responded with a teasing, maybe Steve calls him Buck, because he's like a stallion in bed. Tony didn't even know what that meant, but it made him giggle and blush bright red.

Bucky had told him that some men liked being girls or boys, and having daddies. It didn't really make sense to Tony. Didn't most people have daddies? He didn't, well, his wasn't alive, but he'd had both a mommy and a daddy as a young child. But why would men be boys and girls? Was he trying to imply that some men liked being treated like children? And what would that even entail? Tony didn't know. He sighed and his fingers dusted over a pinafore. Surprisingly he had not only been given dresses for women, but also ones that little girls would wear. Even more surprisingly was that out of all the dresses, those were the ones that Tony found himself drawn to. This particular one was light pink, with frilly sleeves that flare out at the shoulders. It was tight fitting at the chest, then flared out to a skirt that would probably just graze his thighs. His hand curled around the fabric and Pepper gave him a questioning look.

"Steve's friend, Bucky, he told me that some men like to be girls or boys."

Pepper nodded.

"I work with a man, I've told you about him before, Clint. He has a daddy who takes good care of him, of his little boy. If that's what your Captain will do for you, then I can't see it as a bad thing, Tony."

Tony hummed thoughtfully. 

"Will Rhodey do that for you?"

Pepper blushed, but shook her head.

"I don't think so. I would much rather be his woman then his little girl. But he's still going to take care of me and be my fella. There's nothing wrong with that. With being taken care of and caring for the house."

Tony swallowed and grabbed the dress off of the rack. He slipped a pair of bloomers under it and put on white lace trimmed socks with Mary Jane's. He even let Pepper put two of the tiniest little buns in his hair and clip small bows to them, so they sat on the sides of his head. He twirled in front of the mirror and watched the way the skirt spun with him, exposing his smooth legs and his ruffled bum. He wasn't sure why but it made him smile. He thought it probably shouldn't but it did. Pepper smiled at him and told him he was beautiful. Tony giggled and slipped on a pair of white gloves. They hooked their arms together as they walked down the stairs and had a carriage brought around for them.

Their night on the town was splendid and Tony enjoyed sampling cheese and sipping tea while gossiping about the townsfolk. It was charming and Tony was flattered by the way that men and women seemed to eye him with interest. He wasn't sure exactly what they wanted from him, but it was clear that they wanted something. A few older folk gave him disapproving looks, but Tony just smirked at them. Haters only hate, because they're jealous. That's what his mother had always said.

* * *

When the day came and Tony was forced to the church building, pouting and stomping his feet childishly as Obie tugged him down the aisle, it wasn’t Steve who scolded him for his behavior. Bucky crouched down in front of him, friends and family all watching as he raised an unimpressed brow at the girl.

“You be a good girl, or I’ll punish you right here in front of all of these people.” Bucky warned him. "I'm not above putting you in timeout and making everyone wait, while you think about how you're acting."

Tony’s lip quivered from the scolding and tears ran down his cheeks. Bucky sighed, and wiped at them with his thumb, before scooping Tony into his arms. Tony was wearing what could only be described as a little girl's dress, not entirely unlike the one he'd worn on his night out with Pepper, though this one was white, it flared out from the chest down and barely brushed his thighs, ruffled bloomers visible underneath. It was still paired with Mary Jane's and lace trimmed socks, but he only had one bow on the back of his head and his gloves were also lace trimmed. It was fitting really. He was acting like a spoiled child, and he was dressed like one too, at least that's what Obie had said. Tony sobbed quietly and clung to Bucky, who shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly.

If the preacher thought it strange, or any of the guests, they didn’t voice it, not that Tony was there afterwards to hear what anyone had to say about the nontraditional wedding. Bucky took him away as soon as the vows were done, which meant Steve’s vows were done, because Tony just pouted, refusing to say anything, even when Bucky swatted his thigh for being stubborn. He was glad when he was away from the people, but it didn’t last because Steve stormed in, glared at him and made good on his earlier threat by spanking Tony until he couldn’t sit without tearing up.

Bucky had clearly been displeased with Steve, but he did not interrupt. Though he did hold Tony afterwards as he cried. Steve left to mingle with the guests, clearly irritated with Tony and maybe Bucky too, but Bucky stayed behind. Tony didn’t even question it when he laid him out on the chaise lounge and pulled down his bloomers, leaving his sore bum on display. Tony just whimpered and rubbed his face against the cushion. He cried when Bucky touched the inflamed skin, but sighed when something cool was rubbed into it, aloe, Bucky told him. The pain lessened, though there was still a throbbing left behind. Bucky just shushed him and pulled his bloomers back up, before pulling Tony back into his arms, rocking him until he fell asleep with his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

If Tony knew the way that a wedding night was supposed to go, he wouldn’t have been so surprised when he was woken up and Bucky dressed him in a dress that was far too revealing and a garter belt that held up thigh high socks, after giving him a bath. He didn’t know though, he was far too naïve to understand, but he still cried when Bucky set him down on a bed in a house that he had no recollection of arriving at. Bucky left when Steve came in, but he gave Steve a hard look that made Steve drop his head in what could only be shame.

Tony shifted on the bed, still sobbing, and curled in on himself, which only exposed his red ass more as the fabric rode up and bunched around his hips. Steve sighed and unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of the belt loops. Tony swallowed as it was set aside. He watched Steve slip out of his slacks and neatly fold them up, like he was trying to buy himself time. He slipped out of his button up and then his socks and underwear and Tony felt sick. He didn’t know the specifics, but he did know that people got naked when they made babies. He hadn’t thought that this would apply to them, since Tony couldn’t give Steve a baby, but clearly Steve was going to try anyways. Tony almost wanted to tell him that it was a pointless goal and wouldn’t work, but he was scared, so he kept his mouth shut. When Steve did touch him it was soft and sweet in a way that Tony hadn’t thought it would be. He didn’t kiss him, but rather muttered apologies, though whether for the spanking or the situation in general, Tony could not be sure.

Tony gasped when he rubbed oil on his length and on Tony’s hole, a place that he'd never had touched like that before. He squirmed, but Steve held him in place as he worked one, then two and three fingers into him, opening him up until he could ease his dick inside. It stung, and Tony cried, but Steve was slow and it certainly wasn't worse than the spanking he'd already endured only a few hours earlier. It wasn’t exactly a passionate expression of love or anything, but Tony did find his hips rocking back and forth after a bit and his back arching off the bed as he moaned and screamed and cried out Steve’s name until his voice was hoarse. A feeling that Tony was unfamiliar with swirled inside of his stomach, building until it exploded and he cummed.

Steve’s eyes darkened when the cry on his lips as he did so, wasn’t for Steve, but Bucky, and suddenly there was so much more heat and fire between them, threatening to burn them as Steve used Tony until he had gotten off and then rolled off of him. Tony wondered what happened now. He almost expected Steve to leave or turn his back to him, but he was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. He pulled Tony into his side and murmured soft words in his ear and called him a good girl. Told him that he was proud, that Bucky would be proud and Tony was floating on some sort of high at the mere thought of that.

* * *

His eyes blinked open and he bolted to a seated position, groaning in pain when his sore bum pressed against the mattress. Steve was dressing in front of the mirror and Tony blushed as he tied his tie around his neck, his eyes meeting Tony's in the mirror.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have spanked you that hard."

Tony pouted and pushed out of bed. His hand slipped in between his thighs and he made a face at how sticky they felt. Steve smirked at him, looking almost smug and Tony glared at him. He huffed when Steve just laughed and came over and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you clean yourself up? Your friend is coming over for breakfast."

Tony perked up at that and made quick work of showering and dressing in a simple plaid Peter pan collar baby doll dress. He slipped on knee high socks before eyeing a small bear that was hanging off of a chain. He tilted his head curiously at it and grabbed it. Steve came in to check on him and to tell him that Pepper was here. He smiled at the bear in Tony's hand and took it from him, slipping it over his head and encouraging him to slip an arm through the chain so the bear hung at his hip. Tony brushed a hand over the bears fuzzy belly and giggled. He blushed when Steve kissed his cheek again.

"Come on, let's not keep Miss Potts waiting."

Pepper looked concerned when Tony entered the dining hall, her eyes raking over him and stopping at the grin on his face, before shifting to his hand slipped in Steve's. He waited until Steve released him to sit down at the head of the table, before running over to Pepper.

"No running." Steve said immediately, picking up a slice of toast and smearing jam on it.

Tony's feet slowed, but just barely.

"Pep! Look I've got a bear!" He told her excitedly.

He recognized that logically this should not excite him as much as it did, but it really did. Pepper smiled and stood up to hug him.

"I'm glad to see you smiling. I was worried yesterday and then your uncle wouldn't even let me seek you out. He said you had been brought here. You didn't even come out for the after party, you just disappeared after the service and I was worried that you weren't okay."

Tony frowned.

"Oh, yeah, that." Tony said, and cleared his throat. "Um, I was... punished for my misbehavior."

Pepper's eyes widened and Steve stiffened.

"Are you okay?" She insisted, turning to glare at Steve.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Pep. Don't worry about that." Tony said, brushing it off.

"Are you sure? James will be home soon and he could take you in, Tony. You don't have to stay here."

Steve clenched his jaw, but otherwise acted like he hadn't just heard her suggest that his wife could live elsewhere. Tony just shook his head. Then he blushed and giggled.

"No, no, that's not necessary. I have my own James now."

Steve cleared his throat at that, glancing at Tony's smile and noting the way his eyes sparkled at the mere mention of Bucky. Tony gestured for Pepper to sit, but jumped back up when he went to sit himself. He cursed, his hands clutching at his sore bum. He pouted at Steve who looked a tad guilty, but still had to muffle his laughter behind his hand. Tony glared at him.

"I can't sit." He whined, pointing at the hard wood chair.

Steve smirked at him.

"Oh, baby, do you want to come sit with Daddy." Steve offered.

Tony tilted his head at the name, but nodded and settled himself on Steve's lap. His bum was still sore, but it wasn't quite as bad as the chair. Pepper moved to a closer seat so they could easily chat.

"I noticed that this James of yours played quite a substantial role in your wedding. What role will he play in your life, do you suppose?"

Tony shrugged.

"He's just my Bucky." He said like it was obvious, and Steve's hands gripped his hips.

"Does he live here?" Pepper pressed.

Tony tilted his head and looked questioningly at Steve who cleared his throat before answering.

"No, Bucky has his own place, but it's quite far away. He stays here when he's in town."

"Oh, how far?" Pepper asked, her eyes watching Steve closely.

"Russia."

"Ah, how lovely. Is he just in town for your wedding then?"

Tony pouted at the thought of Bucky living so far away and glanced up at Steve with concern. Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, kissing his head.

"Bucky's work requires him to travel to the states quite frequently. When he does, he stays here."

"Hm. How nice. How often does he stay here then?"

Steve clenched his jaw at the line of questioning, but Tony looked just as eager to hear the answer so he gritted out, "Frequently."

Tony seemed pleased with this answer, and leaned back against Steve, humming softly to himself. Pepper smiled at Tony.

"How was your night, Tony? What happened after the ceremony?"

Tony pouted and shifted uncomfortably.

"I got a spanking and it hurt my bum, but Bucky made it all better. He rubbed it with aloe and rocked me until I fell asleep. I think he brought me here after that, but I don't know. I was asleep. Then he gave me a bath and dressed me in what he called a wedding night slip, but it wasn't much of a slip really. Then again all of my clothes seem to be awfully short these days." He said, tugging at the hem of his dress absently. "Then Steve came in and he got naked and rubbed oil on his parts and mine and he-"

Steve's hand came up to cover Tony's mouth and muffled his next words.

"I think that's enough of that." Steve said, blushing. "Why don't you eat, dear?"

Tony pouted but accepted bites of egg, making om nom nom sounds as he ate. Pepper seemed pleased, staying for multiple hours, a servant, Jarvis, showing them around the place and the grounds. The manor was large and the land it was on even larger. They only saw a fraction of it and Tony was eager to explore it more, preferably on horseback. When Pepper finally left, reminding Tony that he need not stay here much longer if he did not truly wish to, it was already dinner. Steve was in his office working and took his dinner in there, so Tony wriggled his way onto his lap and took his dinner in there too, effectively distracting the man from his work.

* * *

Tony grinned when Bucky showed up at breakfast only a few days later. He hopped off of Steve's lap and flung himself at the man. Bucky laughed and scooped him up. He leaned down to kiss Steve and Tony's eyes widened. His lips parted in a silent gasp and Steve blushed, avoiding his gaze. Bucky seemed unperturbed by Tony's reaction and merely ran a hand through Steve's hair.

"Здравствуй, мое солнышко. Kак дела?"

"Хорошо." Steve mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Bucky just smirked and settled down in a chair with Tony in his lap.

"And you, малышка? How are you doing this morning?"

Tony just blinked his eyes at him, round and large. He glanced over at Steve, tilting his head adorably and Bucky chuckled and kissed his cheek. Tony didn't respond, just a bit stunned. His mind was trying to process what this meant. Were they more than just friends then? He shifted on Bucky's lap, his thighs straddling Bucky's and tucked his face into the crook of his neck. Bucky rubbed his back soothingly and cooed at him.

"Oh, doll, are you being shy? You sure got yourself a precious little one, don't you, Stevie?"

Steve cleared his throat and started eating. Tony mostly hid away, slumped up against Bucky, his eyes closed and his nose sniffing at his neck. Bucky smelled like cigars and liquor, just like he had at the club. Tony lifted his head at the thought, interrupting their conversation. Breakfast had ended and they had retired to the parlor for drinks and Tony whined when Bucky tried to set him down, otherwise remaining silent.

"Are we going to go to the club again?" He asked and Steve cut off mid sentence.

"What?" He asked, like he was certain he had misheard.

"That club, the one for gentlemen. Are we going to go back?"

Bucky chuckled and Steve cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That was not a gentleman's club, doll. That was a sex club, for people with very _particular_ interests." Bucky told him.

Tony tilted his head, considering that. Sex? Then it dawned on him that it was a gay club, for same _sex_ couples. That's what Natasha must have meant when she'd said people who like people more like them. He nodded in understanding, though Tony was much too naïve to really understand what that meant. He had had sex on his wedding night and multiple times since then, but he was unaware that that's what that particular activity was called. He just assumed that they had been trying to make a baby, though he was aware that they could not achieve that goal. He wasn't sure his husband was aware of this, and Tony hadn't wished to be the one to break the bad news to him, so he kept silent about it, letting Steve try as many times as he wanted.

"Oh, how nice. So will we be going back?" He asked again.

Steve just blushed harder and Bucky smirked at Tony, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"If you really want to then I don't see why not. Maybe we could even do a private show. What do you think, Stevie?"

Steve's eyes were dark as he swallowed hard and shifted himself in his pants.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that sometime." Steve agreed, his voice husky.

Tony grinned.

"Yes, I think that'd be fun." He agreed, entirely unaware of what he was agreeing to.

Bucky just seemed amused and a bit frisky, if the way his hands slipped under Tony's dress and rubbed at his thighs were any indication.

* * *

Tony settled into his new routine fairly quickly, breaking fast with Steve and sometimes Bucky. Spending most of his day wandering the grounds or curled up in the library with a book in his hands. He even was taught to bake by a lady servant, Peggy, who he was quite fond of. Tony was fairly certain that he was awful at baking, but she humored him anyways. He was very good at converting measurements when necessary and he enjoyed that part the most. Cooking was not something Tony had much practice in, but he was quite adept at maths. His evenings were spent mostly by himself, while Steve worked in his office, sometimes Bucky would join him in there as well. The days until Rhodey's arrival approached quickly and before he knew it, his best friend was on his doorstep and Tony was squealing with delight and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Rhodey! You made it!"

"Of course I did, Tones. You got yourself a nice place here."

Tony nodded, their staff consisted of only five despite the size of the manor, but Tony didn't mind it. He was quite fond of all of their staff. When he'd asked Steve about it he had simply said that he believed in quality over quantity and that he admired loyalty above all else. Tony thought that was fair. All was fine with his visit with Rhodey, until the very end of it. He told the man all about his new life and though Rhodey seemed amused about Tony's dynamic with his new husband, he did not seem displeased. Rhodey told him about his time in the service too, and about his plans to propose to Pepper.

"I'm sure you know all about wedding nights now." Rhodey said with a smirk.

Tony nodded.

"Yes, but I must confess that I'm a bit concerned."

Rhodey frowned and shifted closer, pulling Tony into his side.

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, but that's the problem, isn't it?"

Rhodey raised a brow at him.

"Do you worry that the Captain does not desire you?"

Tony shook his head.

"No, he likes me just fine, Rhodey, and I him, but I'm concerned that he'll be disappointed when I do not conceive."

Rhodey furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked, certain that he must have misunderstood.

"Well, it seems that my daddy is unaware that men can not make babies together. He tries almost every night, and eventually he will realize that I'm not with child. What then? Some husbands get rid of their wives if they can't give them heirs."

Rhodey paused for a moment.

"Has he mentioned children?"

Tony shook his head.

"No, but why else would he put his thing inside of me and fill me up with his sperm?"

Rhodey shook with laughter until he was full on laughing and Tony frowned at him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, Tones, I take it that Obie never had the talk with you?"

"What talk?"

"The sex talk."

Tony raised a brow at him.

"I know what sexes are, Rhodey. I'm in a same sex marriage."

Rhodey just laughed harder.

* * *

Tony stormed into Steve's office after an enlightening talk with his best friend, who was right on his heels.

"Tony, don't do this." Rhodey said, snatching his wrist, but Tony just shook him off.

"Let go of me! Steve, we have to talk." He insisted.

Bucky and Steve were sitting in arm chairs, clearly discussing work, but they both looked up in surprise when Tony burst through the door.

"Tony? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Steve asked.

"Uh-uh, none of that. I'm sorry, when you said sex club, did you mean _sex_ club? Like _sex_?"

Steve pursed his lips, and Bucky raised a brow at him.

"Why don't we discuss this when you don't have company over, dear." Steve said.

Tony shook his head.

"No, now."

"Tony. Stop it." Rhodey hissed.

Tony ignored him.

"What the hell? Why would you offer to take me to a place like that?" He snapped at Steve.

Steve's eyes widened, before narrowing and he started to stand up, but Bucky put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't. Tony, we didn't offer anything. You asked and we didn't deceive you in any way. If you don't wish to go, then all you have to do is say so, but now is not the time for this discussion." Bucky said firmly.

Tony swallowed and dropped his gaze to his feet, glaring at his socks.

"Fine." He bit out.

Rhodey followed him out of the office, apologizing for the intrusion, before pulling Tony as far away from the two men as possible.

"Tony, look at me, this is important. How does your husband know that man?"

Tony furrowed his brows, caught off guard by the question.

"Who?"

"That man in there, James Barnes."

Tony tilted his head.

"How do you know him?"

"He's a wanted man, Tony. Now tell me how your husband knows him."

Tony blinked at him.

"They're childhood friends." He said, still trying to process what Rhodey had said. "Bucky's not a criminal, Rhodey. He's... my Bucky."

"Your Bucky? Tony, that man is dangerous. Has he touched you?" Rhodey demanded.

"What? You mean like sex? Of course not, I'm married." Tony said, sounding scandalized.

Rhodey relaxed slightly.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

Tony shook his head.

"Never, Rhodey, he would never. Steve spanked me once for misbehaving, but Bucky's been nothing but sweet to me." Tony said defensively.

"Oh, God, Tony. Don't do that. Don't defend that man. He's bad news. He married the daughter of a mafia boss and when her father died, he became the mafia boss. He is not a good person to get tangled up with. You can't stay here, Tones. Please let me take you away from this place."

Tony shook his head.

"What? No. I don't want to leave. I like it here. I like Bucky. I think you need to go now, Rhodey." Tony said, his voice clipped.

Rhodey sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, okay? Just- let me take you out on the town this weekend and I'll show you everything that I know, okay? Promise me."

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Take care, Tones."

Tony forgot all about being upset about the sex club as he wandered back towards the office. He opened the door and their eyes landed on him, wary. Tony felt numb and curled up in Steve's lap.

"Is Rhodey gone?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded.

"He wants to take me out on the town this weekend." Tony said, but his mind felt fuzzy and slow, like he was sifting through molasses. "Can I Daddy?"

"Of course."

Bucky stood up.

"Well, I think I should go."

Tony glanced up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

Bucky smiled softly at him and ran a hand through his curls.

"It's getting late."

"You could stay." Tony offered.

Bucky licked his lips like that was tempting, but shook his head.

"I think you have something to discuss with your husband."

"No, I don't." Tony said, confused.

"About the club." Bucky reminded him.

"Oh, that. I don't care about that anymore. I was just surprised that's all. I wasn't aware that I had been having sex. I mean, I was, but I wasn't. I didn't know that's what we'd been doing at night. Rhodey told me all sorts of interesting things about it. About using your tongue, and your mouth and that's it not just about having babies, but about pleasure."

Steve blinked.

"Wait, what? Babies? Tony, sweetheart, you do know that men can't have babies together, right?"

Tony frowned and nodded his head.

"Of course I do, but I wasn't sure you did, since you kept breeding me. I thought you just wanted me to conceive, but Rhodey says you just desire me."

Bucky chuckled.

"Stevie, do you _desire_ , Tony? You must if you keep filling him up with your cum." Bucky teased.

Steve blushed bright red.

"Daddy, don't. I wasn't- I just- he's irresistible and I have husbandly duties to fulfill." Steve blurted out.

Bucky smirked at him and Tony just blinked in surprise.

"Daddy?"

"What, baby?" Steve murmured automatically, even though he was clearly embarrassed.

"You called Bucky, _Daddy_." Tony said, almost accusingly.

Steve's eyes widened and he looked at Bucky for help. Bucky sighed and crouched down in front of them, grabbing Tony's hand and pressing his knuckles to his lips.

"Do you remember what I said the first time we met?"

Tony licked his lips and nodded, he remembered every word, like it was engrained in his head.

"Is this what you meant about getting everything you want? About not having to hide?"

Bucky nodded.

"Steve is my little boy, and I'm his daddy." Bucky said softly.

Tony frowned.

"My daddy." He said in confusion, leaning into Steve, who wrapped his arms securely around his waist.

"I know he's your daddy, princess. Even little boys can grow to be daddies, doll."

Tony bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, my daddy." He insisted.

Bucky sighed and let go of his hand.

"I should go." He said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket.

Tony pouted.

"No, my Bucky. Mine." Tony whimpered.

Bucky froze and Steve sucked in a breath. Tony's lip quivered and he reached out for Bucky. Bucky furrowed his brows, but scooped him up off of Steve's lap and held him close.

"Shh, you're okay, princess." Bucky murmured when Tony sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, not okay." Tony mumbled.

"Shh, yes, you are. I promise. Why don't we give you a bath and tuck you in? Hm?"

Tony just clung to him and Steve followed them to the bathroom. He watched as Bucky undressed Tony and set him gently in the water, brushing wet fingers through his curls.

"Come on, Stevie, why don't you let Daddy take care of you, too?" Bucky said, sliding off Steve's suit jacket.

He'd already removed his own and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Steve bit his lip, but let Bucky undress him and pull him in for a kiss while Tony watched, lips parted and eyes wide. He had thought that they must be more than friends but he wasn't expecting the way that Steve melted under Bucky's touch. Wasn't expecting the love and trust in his eyes as he looked at Bucky or the way he whimpered and begged for more kisses when Bucky pulled away. Tony watched, feeling that swirling in his stomach that told him that he needed relief. He whined from the tub and shifted in the water.

"Hush, doll, you're fine. I'm right here, Stevie's right here, everything's just fine." Bucky soothed, pulling Steve over to the tub and coaxing him in, until he was leaning against the other side of the double sided claw foot tub.

Steve's legs framed Tony and he moaned, his toes curling and his feet settling over Steve's groin, making him hiss.

"Help." Tony whimpered, his hand reaching down to press his fingers at his hole and his head falling back.

Bucky tsked and pulled his hand away, shifting Tony's feet so they weren't pressing against Steve's dick.

"Why don't I help both of you, hm?"

They both nodded and pleaded, their pleas turning into moans and whimpers as Bucky wrapped a hand around each of them and stroked them to completion. Bucky didn't stay that night. He left after tucking them into bed, hair damp and eyes already fluttering closed.

* * *

  
  


“Um, Daddy?”

Steve hummed, his eyes still trained on the newspaper in his hands. Tony fidgeted with the hem of Steve’s button up that he was currently wearing with nothing else under it.

“Can we talk?”

Steve glanced up then, eyeing Tony’s attire and folding up the paper. He reached out to pull Tony onto his lap and Tony sighed, nuzzling into him.

“Of course, angel, what can I do for you?”

Tony didn’t answer for a moment, content to just press closer and inhale the expensive cologne that lingered on Steve’s skin. Steve’s hands ran up his spine, before gripping the back of his neck with a firm, but comforting pressure that had Tony melting further into him, a moan on his lips. 

“What is it, Tony? Tell me what you want, baby.” Steve murmured in his ear.

It took Tony another moment to remember what he wanted, his nose pressed up against Steve’s neck as he mouthed at the exposed skin right above his collar. Steve’s hand was distracting as it groped his ass, squeezing it in a way that made Tony’s hips twitch forward and rub up against him.

“Mm, Pepper wants to go shopping later in the week.”

“Ah, so you need money.”

Tony frowned slightly, but nodded.

“And a carriage.”

“Very well. Harold will drive you and you can take my card.”

Tony grinned at the mention of Happy, their one carriage driver.

“Okay.” He chirped, giving Steve a peck, before slipping off his lap.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling him in between his legs.

“Rhodey is taking me out on the town. I told you about it, remember?”

Steve groaned, pulled him in for another kiss, then released him.

“Very well. It’s for the best, I suppose. I have a date with business, anyways.”

Tony smirked at him.

“By business, do you mean, Bucky?”

Steve smirked back.

“Always, darling.”

Tony giggled. Though at first his husband's obvious affection towards his best friend had caught him off guard, Tony now adored when the man came over and flirted endlessly and openly with both of them, offering up teasing smiles and tempting touches. Besides, Tony would be quite the hypocrite to be jealous, since he too had fond feelings for Bucky.

“Have fun, Daddy. Do tell me all about it. I want all the details.” Tony said with a wink, before sauntering out of the room.

* * *

Tony enjoyed Rhodey's company, as always, but there was a slight tension between them. Rhodey sighed after the sun had set behind the hills and they had yet to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Tony, I brought you something." Rhodey said, slipping a file out of his letter bag.

Tony eyed it warily but took it when Rhodey held it out to him.

"What is it?"

"Your boy's file. Look at it."

"He's a good man, Rhodey."

"Just look at it, Tony." Rhodey urged.

Tony sighed and flipped it open. He flipped through pictures of Bucky, scanning over papers, until he stopped at one picture in particular. It wasn't Bucky, it was a picture of his wife and Tony recognized her. It was Natasha. His eyes widened and he looked over the papers more carefully. His eyes take in the various crimes that Bucky was suspected of committing and being an accomplice to. He shifted uncomfortably, before closing the file and shoving it back at Rhodey.

"Tony?"

"I believe you, okay, but I'm just not sure that I believe that Bucky's dangerous."

Rhodey scoffed at him.

"He's murdered people, Tony. He's not not dangerous."

"Okay, well, maybe he's dangerous to his enemies, but that doesn't mean he'd ever hurt me. I'm telling you, Rhodey, he wouldn't ever hurt me or Steve. He just wouldn't." Tony said stubbornly.

Rhodey sighs, knowing a losing battle when he sees one.

"Okay, but just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will, and I'll do some digging, but I'm not ready to accuse Bucky of anything just yet. Just because he's mixed up with bad people, doesn't mean he is one himself." Tony insisted.

* * *

That night after Steve tucked Tony into bed, and left saying that he was going to have some drinks with Bucky, Tony slipped out of bed and made his way to Steve's office. He rifled through Steve’s drawers, thumbing through the papers on his desk, before his eyes landed on his laptop. He swallowed, glancing nervously up at the door. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed in here or anything, but he knew he would be in trouble if they knew he was digging around for answers to the questions he’d never dare to ask.

His fingers brushed over the edge of the sleek laptop, before he pushed it open. Settling into Steve’s large leather chair and pulling it into his lap. Steve had let him use his laptop before when he was bored so he knew how to get into it. He powered it up, tapping his fingers impatiently while he waited for it to load up. He was just typing in the password when the door opened and Bucky stepped in. His eyes met Tony’s immediately and Tony gasped, a blush rising to his cheeks as Bucky’s eyes ate him up. Bucky smirked at him stepping further into the room.

“Well, Stevie, it looks like your little minx is waiting for us.” Bucky said, the words sounding suggestive as they rolled off his tongue.

Steve entered behind him and shut the door, glancing up at Tony and raising a brow at him.

“I thought I left you in bed, baby?”

Tony swallowed, shutting the laptop and placing it back on the desk. He cleared his throat, shifting and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Steve hummed.

“Fair enough, but we have some business to go over. Why don’t you go ask Peggy to make you some warm milk?”

Tony knew that he was being dismissed and he pouted.

“Can’t I stay? I was waiting for you to come home. I, um, I was hoping you’d join me in bed.”

Bucky chuckled, a low sound, almost a promise for something more as he licked his lips.

“You hear that, Stevie? He’s waiting for you to fulfill your husbandly duties. You can’t leave the poor doll hanging, now can you?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but there was longing in his gaze when they returned to Tony. He sighed and shook his head.

“We really do have work to do. I can’t right now, Tony.” He said firmly, but there was an apology, maybe even a touch of pleading in his tone.

Tony huffed.

“Well, can I stay at least?”

Steve raised a brow at him.

“You want to stay? Business talk will bore you, baby.”

Tony lifted his chin, his feet hitting the ground.

“Fuck you. I’m not just a pretty little trophy wife, Rogers. Something to hang off your arm, so you can show me off at the club.”

Bucky gave him an impressed look as Tony stood up and held Steve’s gaze. Steve narrowed his eyes at the obvious challenge, but clicked his tongue and walked around the desk. Tony’s heart raced as he got closer. He was half sure that he was about to get smacked, but Steve just grabbed a bourbon from his cabinet and two glasses. His eyes met Tony’s before they clinked against the desk and drinks were poured. Tony reached out to grab one, but Steve’s hand covered the glass and he tsked.

“I don’t think so. A pretty little thing like you doesn’t need a man’s drink.” He taunted and Tony knew that this was Steve’s way of putting him in his place.

Tony clenched his jaw.

Steve and Bucky grabbed their glasses and sat down in the nice leather armchairs by the window that overlooked the terrace. Tony glared at Steve when he patted his lap in a silent invitation. They started up their discussion as though Tony wasn’t even there and he bristled at the way he was being ignored. He watched Steve sip at his drink, nursing it, but Bucky downed his in one go before nodding his head at the bottle on the desk and motioning Tony over.

Tony gritted his teeth before putting on a sweet smile and snatching up the bottle. He held Bucky’s gaze as he poured more into his waiting glass, setting the bottle down and ignoring the way Steve patted his thigh again, clearly expecting his girl to sit with him. Tony glared at him, sending Bucky a mischievous smirk and settling himself on his lap. Bucky chuckled, amused as he glanced over, watching the way Steve’s jaw clenched and the hard look in his eyes. Bucky didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by it. He just pulled Tony closer until his ass was settled over his dick, that twitched when Tony shifted teasingly.

“Fuck, Stevie. You sure do have a sweet little thing, don’t you?” Bucky teased, lowering his voice to little more than a husk as he whispered in Tony’s ear. “You gonna be so good for me, princess?”

Tony gasped as Bucky’s hand groped his thigh, his thumb sliding against his groin.

“Yes, Bucky.” He whimpered

Bucky didn’t miss the way that Steve tightened his hold on his glass as he sucked in a sharp breath, or the way he had to shift himself in his slacks, as affected by Tony as Bucky was.

“Good, you're so good, baby.” Bucky praised, unsure of which man the comment was meant for, maybe both.

Tony licked his lips, peering up at Bucky through his lashes and leaning closer to him.

“Bucky? Can I?” He asked, his voice soft and sweet, irresistible.

Bucky followed Tony’s gaze to his glass of bourbon and chuckled.

“Is that your end goal, doll?”

Tony gave him a dazzling smile and parted his lips when Bucky pressed the rim to them, tilting it up to let the girl sip at the dark liquor. Tony licked his lips when the glass was pulled away, settling himself so he was leaning back against Bucky and sending Steve a smug look. They’re discussion picked back up and Tony feigned as though he wasn’t listening, but kept an ear out for anything of importance, shifting teasingly from time to time and being rewarded with more sips until he was buzzing and his eyes were hooded.

Bucky had set the glass down on the side table, freeing up his hands to slide them up and down Tony’s thighs and grope at his crotch. He was having as much fun teasing Tony as he was riling up Steve, who was getting tenser and tenser as the hours slipped away and the night reached its peak. The moon round in the sky outside the window, a beautiful sight that Tony didn’t even notice. He shifted in Bucky’s lap, straddling his thighs and letting out a breathy moan when they’re dicks pressed together.

“Mm, Bucky, please.”

Bucky groaned and thumbed over his lips.

“Oh, doll, you’re playing a dangerous game. Tempt me and I will bend you over that desk and fuck you raw.”

A rush of heat coursed through Tony at his words, and he was sure that it wasn’t just the liquor.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, let’s do that.”

That was Steve’s breaking point. He snatched Tony around the waist and pulled him off of Bucky, before settling him on his own lap. Bucky rolled his eyes but conceded and let Steve have his way, pouring himself another drink. Tony was all teasing smiles and seductive words as his hands roamed over Steve, his lips on his neck and his teeth grazing skin.

The night ended with Tony slipping off of Steve’s lap and falling to his knees, nestled in between his thigh and his lips wrapping around his length, sucking him off while Bucky watched and goaded him on. Tony was soft and sweet after swallowing Steve’s load, nuzzling at his groin and pressing kisses to his limp dick like he was worshipping it and Steve ate up every ounce of submission. 

* * *

The next day when Tony woke up, his head foggy and his memories hidden by a cloud, he gasped when he realized that he was snuggled up in between two large bodies. He tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down, Steve’s arms tightening around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. Tony’s eyes darted over Bucky’s features, never having seen him so relaxed and peaceful, like he wasn’t ready to fend off anyone who attacked him.

Tony swallowed and reached out a hand, his fingers just brushing his cheek, when a hand shot up and snatched his wrist. Alert eyes snapping open, but softening slightly when they met Tony’s.

“Mornin’, you sure were pretty last night, doll.” Bucky murmured, his voice rough from sleep.

Tony furrowed his brows at him and Bucky smirked at his confusion, pressing closer to claim his lips. Tony gasped into the kiss and moaned when Bucky’s tongue licked into his mouth. Tony whimpered and Bucky groaned, pushing him more firmly against Steve and kissing him harder. Steve huffed out a laugh in disbelief when he woke up to Bucky’s hands roaming all over his wife.

“Jesus, Buck, you can’t wait until after breakfast to get off?”

Bucky didn’t answer, just slipped a hand in between Tony’s legs and fondled him.

“ _Bucky._ ” Tony moaned into his mouth.

Bucky didn’t let up until Tony was lightheaded, his head fuzzy from lack of oxygen and his dick throbbing and desperate for a release. Tony whined when Bucky pulled away and proceeded to play with Steve until he was all hot and bothered, then he backed away and told them to put on a show for him. Tony was so turned on that he didn't hesitate to straddle Steve's lap and sink onto his dick, riding him slowly, rocking ever so slightly and rolling his hips, never sliding up, but rather keeping Steve buried inside him to the hilt.

After they had all gotten off, they ate breakfast together. Bucky's hands fondling Tony's sensitive dick under the ruffles of his dress and making him whine and whimper, begging for more, begging for it to stop, begging for something, though he wasn't entirely sure he knew what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is quite a bit different then what I usually do, but I'm really enjoying this dynamic and I thought it was pretty cute.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie guys, I legit came up with this idea while watching Dynasty, not that it's really anything like that, but I was like imma write a mystery drama lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> You can chat with me on tumblr @buckybeardreams
> 
> Наталья - Natalia
> 
> Джеймс - James
> 
> мальчика (mal'chika) - boy
> 
> Здравствуй, мое солнышко. Kак дела? (zdravstvuy, moye solnyshko. Kak delya?) - Hello, my sunshine. How are you?
> 
> Хорошо (khorosho) - good
> 
> малышка (malyshka) - baby/little girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out if this fic was explicit or not after writing the first chapter... like they're not super lengthy, detailed sex scenes like I have a tendency to write so I was like maybe it's not explicit and then I was like idk... maybe it is, so I adjusted the rating
> 
> After this chapter tho I feel fairly certain that it is explicit lol
> 
> Also I added a LOT more tags

Tony giggled at the hat that Pepper was wearing and she stuck her tongue out at him, before replacing it with a different one. Tony picked up a pair of earrings and held them up to his ears, considering what he might look like with pierced ears. He set them down with a sigh. Maybe he would ask his daddy about it. He couldn’t get a piercing without his permission and Tony wasn’t entirely sure that Steve would grant him such permission. Pepper looked over at Tony.

“How are things at home?” She asked, just a little too casually.

He frowned at her.

“You’re so nosy.” He said, sighing dramatically, but grinned at her when she huffed in annoyance. “It’s good, really, Pep. I promise that everything’s great and you can pass that message on to Rhodey. Steve’s a wonderful husband and a caring Daddy.”

Pepper hummed, her fingers brushing over a necklace.

“And Bucky?”

“Bucky’s charming as always. I’m just wondering if I’m ever going to be collared. Is that something that Daddy’s do? I’m not even sure.”

Pepper shrugged.

“It depends on the dynamic I suppose. Many choose to buy their wives chokers instead, and some don't feel it's necessary at all. I do hope that Rhodey will collar me though.”

Tony nodded in agreement. Growing up he’d never considered that he would ever be collared, but he had certainly felt that he would collar his wife. He sighed and turned to Pepper.

“For the most part I am happy, but there are some things that bother me. I always believed that I would grow up to be the one who makes the rules, but I still find myself having to ask for permission, and, well, I don’t hate it, but sometimes I just wish that I could have more of a say in things.”

Pepper nodded in understanding and gave him a sympathetic nod.

“Is there anything in particular that’s bothering you?”

“It’s silly really, but Steve was busy and I wanted to go riding. We have so little staff, and I know how to saddle my own horse, so I didn’t bother the staff with it. I just went out on a small excursion. I was back within the hour, but Steve was furious.” Tony said, exasperated.

Pepper’s eyes widened.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing.” Tony said and Pepper frowned.

“Nothing?”

Tony sighed and nodded.

“I wish he would have just spanked me and then been done with it, but he just looked scared and hugged me and then once he knew I was unharmed, he stormed off in a rage and didn’t emerge from his office until Bucky coaxed him out. That’s when I got scolded, but it wasn’t Steve who scolded me, it was Bucky. He gave me a good scolding and put me in a timeout and then he banned me from riding for a week! He took my riding pants and everything, said I wouldn’t get them back until the week was up.”

Pepper raised her brow at him.

“That’s it?”

“It was so unfair, Pep! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Tony complained.

“Were you told to get permission before exploring the grounds?”

“Well, yes. Steve told me that I was to always be accompanied when I leave the manor. He says it’s for my own safety, but I think he’s just being controlling.”

Pepper hummed but didn’t say anything and that made Tony frown.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Pepper, I know you well enough to know when you’re holding your tongue.”

“Yes, because as a woman, I have to know how to hold my tongue and how to mind my father and in the future my husband. You may have been owned by your uncle as a child, Tony, but you were raised to lead. I'm owned too, but I was raised to be a sheep and obey, because that’s how we can be good wives to our husbands.” Pepper said, bitter. “I’m sorry for what you’re going through, but it’s no different than what every other woman has to endure, except that you seem to truly care for your husband and he for you. That can’t be said about most marriages.”

Tony blinked at her for a moment as that settled in.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t complain.”

Pepper sighed and grabbed his hands.

“No, I'm sorry. You can complain about anything to me, Tony, but you have to recognize you’re in a unique position. Most wives would have been beaten for directly disobeying like that. Most wives would be hit for simply making a mistake. I’m not saying that I condone that kind of appalling behavior, but what I am saying is that having your riding pants taken away and being given a light scolding is nothing in comparison to what your husband had the right to do to you. Being allowed to even ride, is a privilege that most women do not even have. You do understand that, don’t you? They didn’t take away your right to eat or lock you in a cage, but those kinds of things happen everyday, and it's within our husbands rights to punish us as they see fit. Regardless of how cruel the means are. As long as it doesn't kill us, no one disputes it, and many husbands have gotten away with killing their wives, simply because it's so easily justified by the men in power.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he hugged Pepper.

“I'm sorry, Pep, thank you.”

Pepper hugged him back, but gave him a confused look.

“What for?”

“For giving me perspective. I knew I was being silly, but I knew not just how silly I was being.”

"I'm not saying it was silly. I'm saying that perhaps this is as good as life can get for someone like us."

Tony nodded, and realized that Pepper was right. He really could have it so much worse, but he was actually quite spoiled. Perhaps he just needed to shift his expectations and be more grateful for what he did have. They left the store they were in, carrying bags on their arms, before heading down the street. Tony's brow raised when they passed a shop that looked discreet, but the sign had a planet on it and read littlespace. Tony tilted his head at it, coming to a halt out front of the brick building that he must have walked past many times before, yet had never really taken note of. Yet now it seemed to call his attention. Pepper stopped too, and sent him a questioning look before following his eyes to the sign and grinning.

"You want to go take a look inside?" She asked.

Tony nodded, and she pulled him inside. Tony blinked when he saw the interior. It looked a lot like a children's shop, but not quite. There were some things on display that Tony had never seen before, one of which Pepper pointed out to him. Tony was certain that they weren't for children, especially since some of them were rather phallic.

"My first plug was an icicle like that one. Rhodey bought it for me before he shipped out."

Tony wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he didn't get the chance to question it, because Pepper was pulling him over to a display that held pacifiers. Tony blinked at them. They looked a lot like baby pacifiers, but the nipple was larger. Some of them were jumbo sized, while others were smaller like a baby's. Tony's eyes were drawn to one that was decorated, a teddy bear printed on the button. Pepper picked one up and examined it.

"Not all littles like these kinds of baby things, but you're kinda fussy sometimes. A paci might be good for you."

Tony frowned at that, blushing, and Pepper laughed, setting it back down.

"I don't think so. I am not a baby." Tony said with distaste.

Pepper just snickered at him and pulled him further into the store. Tony brushed his fingers over stuffed animals and looked through an array of clothes. He avoided the onesies, but bought himself some new dresses and a dozen jumpers, just to mix things up a bit. Though he wondered how his daddy would feel about it.

When Tony returned home that afternoon he immediately sought out Steve, who, unsurprisingly, was in his study. Steve smiled at him hesitantly, like he was expecting Tony to get upset with him. Tony had been ignoring him ever since the riding incident and had flat out refused to be in the same room as him. Tony realized now that that alone was a privilege. That small act of defiance that both his daddy and Bucky allowed him. Tony just dropped to his knees, settling himself under Steve’s desk, a place he had become quite acquainted with recently. He nuzzled against Steve’s crotch and smirked when his dick twitched in his slacks, rubbing his nose up and down it. Steve licked his lips, brushing a thumb over Tony’s cheek.

“Tony?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He mumbled while mouthing at Steve’s dick through the fabric, and peering up at him through his thick eyelashes.

Steve sucked in a breath and slipped his hand into Tony’s hair, gripping it lightly.

“Are you feeling needy, baby?”

Tony nodded.

“Yes, Daddy. I feel guilty, and desperate to show you just how grateful I am for everything that you and Bucky do for me.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he pulled Tony up into his lap, slamming their lips together. Tony whimpered and rolled his hips against Steve, grinding down and loving the way that Steve groaned into his mouth. It was in moments like this that Tony felt powerful. Moments when his daddy needed him just as much as he needed his daddy. Maybe that's all the power that he needed. This small amount that his daddy allowed him.

“Daddy, please.” He begged.

Steve bit at his lip, his hand slipping in between Tony’s legs to fondle him, but that’s not what Tony wanted. He wanted his daddy inside of him.

“Daddy, I need you in me. Breed me please.”

Steve swore and pulled away, resting his forehead against Tony’s and panting hard.

“Fuck, angel, you’re so fucking pretty. Daddy wants to fill you up with his cum, until you're bloated and your pretty little cunt is dripping. You want that, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck, please, want you, need you.”

Steve groaned and fumbled with his pants until he could pull out his hard cock. He coaxed Tony to lift himself up, just enough that Steve could slip his bloomers down and expose his ass, then Steve was pressing a finger at his entrance, slick with his cum, and sliding into Tony’s ass. Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, leaning into him as Steve fingered him. When Steve deemed him loose enough, he gripped his thighs and hoisted Tony into his arms. He shoved his laptop aside, papers flying off his desk and floating to the ground as Tony’s back hit the hard wood. Steve wasted no time thrusting into him.

When Bucky showed up later that night, heading straight to their bed, Tony was laying on his belly, his naked body exposed and his bum on display. Steve was sitting at the foot of the bed, a sketch pad in hand, sketching the way that his cum leaked out of Tony’s gaping hole, while Tony read. Bucky smirked and kissed Steve.

“Beautiful, солнышко.”

Steve smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, before returning back to his sketch.

“Don’t move.” Steve scolded, when Tony twisted to look at Bucky.

Tony pouted, but shifted back to his stomach and waited for Bucky to come to him, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips, before brushing fingers through his curls and inquiring about what Tony was reading. Tony squealed in delight when Bucky told him that he had brought him a present. Bucky pulled an illustrated children’s book out of his letter bag and showed it to Tony. It was a Russian story, but had English translations as well. Tony gasped and took it in his hands, fingers grazing reverently over the cover.

He had asked Bucky to teach him some Russian. Steve knew some too, but not nearly as much as Bucky did. Bucky spoke the language with an ease that suggested years of practice and when Tony asked about it, he’d told him that he’d been taught the language as a teenager. He promptly changed the subject when Tony asked about who had taught him and why. Tony had a feeling he knew the answer, but Bucky didn’t know that Tony knew he was married to Natasha. Tony’s eyes raked over the Russian letters that he couldn’t pronounce. 

He was about to ask Bucky to read it to him, when Steve dragged a finger over his hole and Tony jumped, squirming away from his touch. Bucky tsked and put a hand on his lower back to still him, so Steve could scoop up his cum and press it back inside. Tony whimpered, hiding his face in embarrassment as he felt their gazes on him.

“You’re such a good girl, baby. You look so fucking pretty with my cum on you and in that loose hole of yours. God, just look at you. So fucking perfect.” Steve murmured, sounding awed.

Bucky smirked at his boy, his hand left Tony’s back.

“Don’t move, princess.” Bucky said, before getting up.

Tony had to fight the urge to shift so that he could follow Bucky’s movements and see what he was doing. He came back with a glass plug that had a round tip that narrowed towards the base to allow the ring of muscles to clench around it and hold it in. The base was made to look like a rose. He showed it to Tony, who blinked at it, recognizing it as a plug much like some of the ones that he'd seen with Pepper. This one wasn't the same shape as the one that Pepper had pointed out to him, though the light pink piece was certainly beautiful. Bucky pressed it to his lips and encouraged him to get it nice and wet, before he handed the plug off to Steve. Steve took it with a murmured thanks and Tony gasped when he felt it on his hole. 

“Wha-?” His question turned into a moan as the plug was pressed inside of him, stretching his rim to fit the round head inside, until it was snug in his hole.

Tony whimpered, squeezing his thighs together and sinking his teeth into his arm.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck. Daddy, fuck.” He moaned out.

The plug was pressed up against his prostate and the glass was hard and unyielding inside of him, cold compared to the warmth that wrapped around it. Tony’s body jerked when Steve pressed on it and his dick leaked.

He whined.

“Shh, you’re okay, baby. Daddy just wants to keep his cum inside of you for a little while longer.” Steve soothed.

Tony groaned and shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“No, Daddy, no. Take it out, Daddy.” Tony objected.

Every time he squirmed the plug shifted and sent a wave of pleasure up his spine, overwhelming Tony. They ignored his protests, Steve starting a new sketch and Bucky settling down on the bed, laying next to Tony and running his fingers up his spine. Tony shivered and whined when the feather soft touch caused him to squirm again.

“Fuck, you really are just so gorgeous, little one. You look so gorgeous with that pretty little plug in your ass, doll.”

Tony whimpered and sobbed against the mattress, but he could feel his dick leaking more and he was pretty sure that he was going to cum soon, if the plug kept shifting inside of him and pressing up against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Tony whined high in his throat, clenching his thighs together, but Steve reached out and readjusted him, spreading his legs slightly to expose his plug better. Tony cursed and bit into his arm again, needing something to distract him from the feeling building inside of him.

“Daddy! Daddy, please, I need to cum, Daddy. Please, let me cum.” Tony pleaded.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to watch you. You’re just so beautiful like this.”

Bucky smirked at Steve, then leaned closer to Tony, until his lips were brushing his ear.

“You hear that, princess? Your daddy wants you to cum for him.”

Tony moaned.

“Look at you all laid out and on display for us. So pretty. Such a pretty little girl. Fuck, Tony, I just wanna fuck you good and spill my seed in you, too. Would you let me do that, baby? Fuck that sloppy hole and fill you up with my cum. Breed you nice and good. You think Steve feels good in you, but he’s just a little boy. Just wait until you feel a real man’s cock, angel. You’re gonna cry on my dick, so sweet and soft, and begging me to stop.”

Tony cried out, his whole body jerking as he cummed, his toes curling and his fingers clawing at the covers.

 _“Bucky!”_ He moaned, earning a chuckle from the man and a kiss to his head.

“You’re such a good girl, Tony.” Bucky murmured, and Tony sobbed.

His feelings were intense, overwhelmingly so, and the plug was still pressing up against his prostate, milking him, and forcing him to squirt more cum onto the bed. But what made him cry the most was his shame. He was humiliated because of how much Bucky’s words had affected him. It was degrading and wrong and it made Tony’s blood hot in his veins and his head fog over with lust.

Tony floated, there but not there as the world around him narrowed to little more than the sensations he was feeling. Bucky’s fingers running through his curls, and Steve adjusting him slightly when his legs closed again. When Steve finished his sketch, he eased the plug out of Tony and ate him out, slurping up his cum and Tony barely heard the sounds he made as he squirmed under him, sensitive and overstimulated. Steve’s tongue hot and wet and his breath hitting his skin. When Tony came back up, he was cuddled up in between them and he couldn’t remember them shifting him, but he just sighed and smiled sleepily and closed his eyes.

He awoke at some point in the night, the drawn curtains blocking his view of the outside world kept him from knowing just how late it was, but he bolted up to a seated position, his heart racing and a scream on his lips. Steve was awake immediately, jerking up to a seated position as well, his eyes seeking out an enemy that didn’t exist. Tony latched onto him, climbing into his lap and sobbing. Steve wrapped his arms around him, his eyes still darting around the room.

“Shh, you’re okay, angel, you’re okay. Did you have a bad dream?” Steve soothed, when he finally relaxed and accepted that there was no threat lurking in the shadows.

Tony whimpered and trembled in his arms.

“Daddy.” He sobbed.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here. Daddy’s right here.”

Tony relaxed after a few moments of soft words being murmured in his ear, when he did he raised his head and stared up at Steve, confusion swirling in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked him, his brows furrowing in concern.

“Where’s Bucky?”

Steve smiled at him, and chuckled, pulling him closer and cradling Tony’s head to his chest.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. Let’s go back to sleep and Bucky will be home when we wake up.”

Tony wanted to protest, to demand answers, but he was so tired and he fell back asleep quickly when Steve pulled him back down and tucked him back under the covers, pressing a kiss to his head. When Tony woke back up, Steve was getting dressed for the day and Tony was wrapped up in Bucky’s arms. He shifted until he was facing Bucky and gasped when he saw a bruise on his jaw. Tony’s eyes widened and he reached out to brush his fingers over the swollen area. Bucky groaned and flinched away from him in his sleep. Tony whimpered and squirmed anxiously in his arms.

“Stop.” Bucky grunted, his voice rough with sleep.

“Bucky? Are you okay? What happened?” Tony asked softly, his voice filled with concern.

“Tony, let him sleep.” Steve said, watching him from the mirror as he tied his tie.

Tony pouted and squirmed more in Bucky’s arms. Bucky grunted again and his hand shot up to grab Tony’s wrist when his fingers went to Bucky’s chin again. Bucky’s eyes opened and Tony gasped at the anger swirling in them. He pushed Tony away from him, not in a way that hurt him, but in a way that felt like a rejection, which was punctuated by the fact that he rolled over, facing away from Tony. Tony’s lip quivered and he started to cry. Steve sighed and came over to soothe him, he cooed soft words, but Tony just cried harder.

“Out!” Bucky snapped.

Tony started wailing after that and Steve didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms and out of the room, taking him to a wing on the opposite side of the house to ensure that Bucky wouldn’t be bothered by his cries.

“Daddy, Daddy, want my Bucky.” Tony sobbed as Steve rocked him and rubbed his back.

He was still naked, but Steve wrapped a crocheted blanket around him to keep him warm and instructed Jarvis to light the fire. He sat on the rug with Tony, the light from the flames dancing around the room, casting shadows and Tony quieted down, turning to watch the flames dance. Bucky didn’t emerge from their room until lunch. He was clearly in a bad mood when he did and he did little more than grunt at them before shoveling down some food and disappearing again.

“What’s wrong with him, Daddy? Why’s he being like that?”

Steve smiled softly, but there was concern in his eyes.

“He just had a rough night, that’s all.”

“Why? What was he doing?”

“No more questions, Tony. Why don’t I show you the nursery. I think you might like it.” Steve told him and Tony tilted his head.

Jarvis had shown him around the place, but it was so large that it wasn’t a shock that he hadn’t shown Tony every room. Tony was wondering if this meant that Steve did want babies someday, but the nursery wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

There were toys in it, a chest packed full and a bed with stuffed animals sitting up by the headboard, but it didn’t appear to be set up for a baby, but rather an older child, which confused Tony. There were books lining shelves and some board games stacked up as well. Tony found his eyes drawn to a doll house in the corner. It stood at least four feet high and had so many rooms in it, each with tiny furniture that had such detail that they seemed just like real pieces of furniture. Tony knew he wanted to play with it instantly. Steve smiled when he kneeled down in front of it, the house taller than him when he was down on his knees like this.

“You like that, princess?”

Tony nodded, pulling out a small wooden doll with features carved into it, beautiful and life like. It had red painted cheeks and the hair seemed so real, Tony wondered if it was. Steve smiled at him.

“I thought you might.” He said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s head, before sitting down too.

He started pointing out different things and explaining just how the small intricate details were made, and talking about the architecture and design of the house itself. Tony listened, interested in every bit of information he was being given, no matter how seemingly insignificant it was. He wondered why he’d never been shown this room before. Tony was pretty sure that this was the best room in the house, maybe even better than the library, and Tony sure loved the library.

After a while they pulled out a checkerboard and sat down on the rug in the middle of the room as they played. Bucky came and found them sometime after dinner. They were back in the nursery and he sent them a fond look when he entered to find them curled up on top of frilly lace bedding, with stuffed animals surrounding them. They each had a children’s book. Tony was reading his aloud to himself, holding it in his hands, and Steve was flipping through one that didn’t have any words, but was beautifully illustrated.

Bucky stopped, leaning against the door jamb to watch them for a moment, before walking over and pressing a kiss to Steve’s head. His little boy was on his stomach, the book laid out on the bed in front of him, and he hummed up at Bucky, his eyes still trained on the pictures he was looking at.

Tony lifted his head, a frown on his lips and his eyes darting to Bucky’s chin. It looked better now, not swollen, but a little bruise. Bucky sighed and walked around the bed, sitting on the edge up by where Tony was leaning back against the pillows. He had a puppy in his lap, like he was reading to it and Bucky chuckled, leaning in to kiss his lips. Tony whimpered and set his book down, letting the stuffed animal fall back to the bed and climbing into Bucky’s lap to kiss him deeper.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so grumpy today. I was just tired, and sometimes I’m a little bit mean when I get like that.”

Tony licked his lips, shifting nervously on his lap.

“Steve said you had a rough night?”

Bucky nodded, but there was a guarded look in his eyes.

“I did, yes, but it’s alright now.”

“You got hurt.” Tony said, his fingers reaching up.

Bucky snatched his wrist before he could touch his face.

“Don’t.” He said firmly and Tony pouted.

Bucky kissed the palm of his hand, setting it back in Tony’s lap.

“Sorry. It’s just sore still.” Bucky murmured.

Tony nodded and swallowed.

“What happened?”

“Just a little confrontation. Nothing I can’t handle, doll.” Bucky reassured him, but Tony only frowned at the vague explanation.

He wanted to press the matter, but he didn't want Bucky to get angry. He had never seen Bucky acting the way he had been earlier and it had scared Tony a little bit, because his mind kept wandering back to everything that Rhodey had said and the file that he'd seen. Tony shifted nervously, and laid his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"Daddy? Will you play with me?" Steve asked.

Bucky glanced back at him.

"What do you want to play, doll?"

Steve thought about it for a moment before jumping up and grabbing mancala off one of the shelves.

"This one, Daddy." He said, placing it on the bed.

Bucky groaned, because Steve always beat him at mancala.

"Okay, yeah, one game. Then we need to get you to bed."

Steve grinned and nodded his head. He won and looked awfully smug about it as they headed off to their room. Tony hummed as his fingers brushed the wall, his bare feet padding across the hardwood floors. He'd never gotten dressed this morning, but Steve had. He'd also stripped down to his boxers and button up, removing everything else, socks and tie included, while they were playing.

Bucky didn't seem surprised by this, so Tony thought that maybe that was common. No one seemed phased by either of their attires, or lack thereof, Tony noticed. When they passed by a servant, Jarvis's wife, she simply averted her gaze and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, before carrying on with her duties. Not only that, but she didn't seem surprised to see Bucky there with them, or Steve in his arms. That's when Tony thought back on what Steve had said about his help, and Tony thought that perhaps loyalty translates to discretion.

Bucky bathed them again that night, this time it was a bubble bath that smelled of lavender. He washed their hair and ran a cloth over their bodies, lingering just enough to have both Tony and Steve whiny and desperate, and begging him for help. Tony didn't want a handjob this time though. He stood up, water cascading off of his body and demanded that Bucky pick him up. Bucky smirked and scooped him out of the tub, undeterred by the way his outfit was now soaked as Tony wrapped himself around him.

"Mm, Bucky, please. Need you." Tony whimpered.

"Shh, Daddy's got you, princess."

Tony moaned and clung to him harder. Bucky had never called himself Daddy in reference to Tony before, but Tony sure did like it. Steve's eyes dilated as he watched his daddy perch Tony up on the counter and ease inside of him. Tony's head fell back and he screamed when Bucky bottomed out. He wasn't that much longer than Steve, but he was thicker and Tony felt stretched in ways he'd never imagined as Bucky fucked him. He did cry, tears running down his cheeks, and he did beg him to stop, but Bucky didn't and Tony was relieved, because as much as it hurt, he knew he wanted this. He wanted Bucky inside of him, using him, claiming him, and filling him up with his cum.

"Fuck, look at you, such a greedy little slut, so fucking good for your daddy. God, you're the most beautiful little girl, baby. Daddy just wants to live buried inside of you."

Tony cried at the thought, because he wanted that too, and the words he said next had Bucky fucking him harder and finishing inside of him with a groan.

"I want both of my daddies to live inside of me."

"Oh, fuck, Jesus Christ, you're fucking perfect." Bucky murmured and slammed his lips into Tony's.

Steve got off on the scene too. Well, it made him hard and whiny, just like Tony, but Bucky told him he couldn't cum yet, which only made him whine more. Tony cummed with Bucky filling him up so full he thought he'd split in two, and as Tony laid, tucked securely under the covers, curled up and floating high, Bucky fucked Steve and he got to cum on Bucky's cock, too. Tony couldn't help but think just how lucky they were to have Bucky here to take care of them both.

That next morning, Bucky seemed to be in much better spirits and Tony curled up happily in his lap while they were breaking fast. 

"Next time you get all grumpy, you should just fuck us, so then you'll be happy again." Tony had said at one point earning him a swat to his thigh.

"Listen to that filthy mouth on you, baby. You save that for our chambers. When we're not using you and you're not begging us to, then you better be sweet as apple pie and mind your manners." Bucky scolded.

Tony pouted and pressed closer to him, needing kisses to reassure him that his daddy was still happy with him. Bucky was more than happy to give him that comfort. He may have scolded Tony, but he shared a look with Steve that made Tony think that he wasn't all too upset about what Tony had said.

When they were all done eating Tony pulled them back to their chambers. All of Steve's slacks and shirts and such that he used frequently were kept in their room, but there was a walk in closet as well where he and Bucky kept the rest of their clothes. Tony had a closet all to himself and that's where Tony brought them. He put on a fashion show for them, showing off all of his new outfits. Where Steve seemed to prefer him in pretty dresses, Bucky expressed his pleasure for the jumpers by coaxing Tony on to his knees and feeding him his cock. Tony was more than happy to suck on him and he moaned when Bucky told him just how pretty he looked with a cock in his mouth.

After Tony had swallowed down his daddy's cum and could feel it warm in his tummy, he happily told them all about his time with Pepper. Steve and Bucky were very interested when he told them about the shop he went to. Steve admitted that it was one of his favorite shops to go to with a blush on his cheeks. Bucky grinned at Steve and told Tony that some of Steve's favorite toys came from there.

"What did you think of it, doll?"

"Of what?" Tony asked, tilting his head.

"Everything you saw in the shop?"

Tony thought about that for a moment and then he blushed and Bucky pulled him into his arms and carried him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve came to sit next to them and ran a hand through Tony's curls.

"Tell me what's got you blushing so pretty, princess." Bucky murmured.

Tony hid his face in his neck and Bucky rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm not a baby." He mumbled.

Bucky chuckled and Steve giggled. Tony lifted his head and glanced over at Steve, who was blushing but grinned at Tony.

"I don't like baby stuff either. But Bucky likes that sort of thing sometimes. It's usually a punishment though, 'cause I don't like it."

"A punishment?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, like if I whine too much, Daddy plugs me with a pacifier so I'm quiet. It's so embarrassing." Steve pouted.

Bucky smirked at him.

"Well, it worked though, didn't it? You don't whine no more, do you, baby?"

Steve huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. Bucky just winked at Tony when he glanced up at him.

"It's not really a punishment to use a paci." Bucky clarified. "Steve just sees it that way."

Tony nodded, but frowned.

"I've never seen any baby things here." He said, almost accusingly.

Bucky raised a brow at that.

"Do you want to show Tony your little things, baby boy?"

Steve shook his head, and Bucky chuckled and kissed his red cheek. Tony scrambled off of Bucky's lap and climbed into Steve's and put his hands on his cheeks. Steve blinked at him.

"Daddy, I want to see your toys." Tony demanded.

Steve frowned at him.

"Not toys, Tony. They're not toys. They're just, um, stuff."

"Stuff?" Tony asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it's just stuff." Steve agreed, looking away shyly.

Tony frowned.

"But Daddy said you got some of your favorite toys from the shop."

"Oh, _those_." Steve said, blushing and squirming. "Those aren't the same though, those toys aren't in the nursery, but I've got all of my little stuff in the nursery closet."

"Oh." Tony said.

He thought back to the nursery and the two doors off of it, one which he knew was a bathroom, and the other must be the closet.

"Will you show me your stuff, then?" He asked.

Steve blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Um..."

Bucky chuckled and took pity on him. He scooped Tony off of his lap and held a hand out to Steve.

"Come on, baby. Don't you want to be a good big brother and show Tony your little things?" He encouraged the boy.

Steve hesitated briefly, but placed his hand in Bucky's and let him pull him up. Bucky started chatting with Steve about his paper mache project that was currently drying. By the time they reached the nursery Steve was so excited to check on his masks and see if they were dry, that he'd forgotten all about showing Tony the closet. He ran over to the crafts table and carefully touched one of the masks, squealing when it was stiff under his fingers.

Tony wasn't focusing on that though, his eyes were trained on the door that led to the closet. Bucky set him down when he squirmed, but grabbed Tony's hand firmly in his, preventing him from wandering over to open the door. Tony huffed, but blinked when Steve came over, holding a wolf mask to his eyes and turning around so Bucky could tie it for him. Bucky had to let go of Tony's hand and Tony immediately started to head to the door.

"Tony, stay." Bucky told him firmly, and Tony froze, swiveling around to face him and giving him a sheepish smile.

Bucky just smirked and winked at him, before taking the second mask, a kitty cat, and tying it for Tony. Steve pulled him into the closet then and urged him over to the floor length mirror. Tony barely glanced at his reflection though, his eyes darting around the room and taking in all of the clothes, before his eyes landed on a small fridge, counters with cabinets and drawers, cupboards on the wall above them and a sink set into the center one with a bowl of fruit sitting next to it. Tony walked over, and pouted when Bucky stopped him from exploring.

"Don't, кошечка. Those are Stevie's things, you have to let him show you."

Steve was still admiring his mask but turned around with a frown when he realized that Tony wasn't admiring his. He blushed when he realized what had distracted Tony, and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Do I have to show him, Daddy?"

"Of course not, маленький волчонок. Daddy bought all of these things just for you, you don't have to show them to anyone that you don't want to, and you don't have to share anything that you don't want to share. We can get Tony all of his own things, baby."

Steve nodded and came over, crouching down to open one of the cabinets. Tony peeked inside and saw a whole bunch of plastic dishes. Steve grabbed two bowls and set them up on the counter, closing the cabinet and standing up to open a cupboard. Tony's eyes widened when he saw the sippy cups. All different kinds too. Some had spouts, hard plastic or soft silicone, others had straws. Some had handles and others didn't. Some had silly prints and others were solid colors. There were also plastic cups, small ones that Tony guessed only held five or so ounces in them. Steve grabbed one of those and a sippy cup with a soft spout, setting those on the counter, too.

The next cabinet he opened was stocked full of jars, each with a different kind of snack in it. Everything from sugar cookies and lollipops to nuts and dried fruit. Tony beamed at Steve when he grabbed a jar of ginger cookies and pulled it out, unscrewing the lid and reaching his hand into the jar, before freezing and turning to look at Bucky for permission.

"Two each." Bucky said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Steve smiled and placed the cookies in the bowls. He put the jar back before handing a red bowl to Tony.

"I want juice please, Daddy." He said to Bucky before leaving the closet with his bowl.

Tony had already shoved one of the cookies in his mouth, but mumbled out, "Juice, Daddy." before joining Steve at the crafts table. Bucky came out and set down the cup in front of Steve and the sippy in front of Tony. Then he scooped up Tony and settled him in his lap, since there were only two chairs at the table. 

Tony leaned back against him and when Steve picked up his juice and downed it in one go, licking his lips, Tony looked at the sippy cup and picked it up. He took an experimental sip and moaned at the taste of apple juice on his tongue. Obie rarely let him drink sugary drinks and he hadn't been offered any since he'd come to the manor. He sucked it down greedily until he was sucking on air, his eyes meeting Steve's, which were dark with lust. He plucked the sippy out of Tony's lips and tossed it aside, the cup rolling on the ground.

Bucky just seemed amused as Steve straddled Tony and slammed their lips together, his tongue darting out to taste the sugar on his lips and chase the lingering taste of juice and cookies on his tongue. Tony moaned and whimpered as their tongues tangled together and Steve's hand slipped down to reach between his legs. Tony whined into his mouth, his head falling back onto Bucky's shoulder. 

Steve kissed his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nibbling until Tony had hickeys decorating his neck and lining his collar bone. Steve's hand groping him through his jumper, his own dick hard in his slacks as it pressed against Tony's thigh. When Bucky reached up and unhooked his jumper, exposing his chest, Steve kissed down it and latched onto one of his nipples. Tony squirmed under him, moaning like a whore, so lost in the sensations that he couldn't seem to form words. He could feel Bucky hardening under his ass as he squirmed. Steve's hand was finally able to slip into his jumper and stroke him. It didn't take long for Tony to explode and get his jumper all messy. 

Bucky jerked Steve off after that, undoing his slacks and pushing his boxers down just enough to expose his dick. Steve was still straddling Tony who was on Bucky's lap, and when he came it was all over Tony's tummy. Bucky had Tony clean his cum off of Steve's hand, and Steve cleaned off Bucky's hand, saying that little boys and girls have to clean up their own messes, but then he directly contradicted himself by not letting Steve lick any of the cum off of Tony.

Instead Bucky just pulled his jumper back up and fastened it up by his shoulders. Tony whined and squirmed, hating the way the cum felt warm and sticky and wet as it squished against him. He blushed when wet spots formed on his jumper as the cum soaked into it. Tony was glad when Bucky finished washing their dishes and ran the bath. He sighed in relief when Bucky peeled the jumper off of him and he thanked his daddy when he scrubbed the cum off of his skin with a washcloth.

* * *

  
  


Later in the day Steve was back in his office working on God knows what. Tony really had no clue what he even did to earn money, but clearly he earned a lot of it, because Tony overheard him and Bucky talking about figures the other day and was astonished when he realized just how much money they seemed to be bringing in. He thought that perhaps this was why Obie was so keen to marry Tony off to him. They didn't even have access to most of Tony's money yet, since Obie still controlled all of Stark Industries.

That would all change in the next decade though, and then all of their funds would be merged. Tony could only imagine what they'd do then with that kind of money in their banks. Except when Tony saw their bank statements, Steve going over the bills and such while Tony was curled up in his lap, he was confused by what he saw. On paper it seemed that Steve had only a modest income, but Tony was certain that he'd heard them discussing much larger amounts of money.

He didn't think too hard on it though. He'd never been good with financing, since Obie always kept him away from the business, saying a child had no place playing with money. So perhaps he was simply confused about it, and didn't fully understand how it worked. Not to mention that Bucky probably brought in money too, when he was off doing God knows what. Tony's mind did drift back to that file and Rhodey's warnings then, and he thought about what that meant.

If Bucky really was in the mafia, perhaps that would explain some of the inconsistencies, and with his strange hours and coming home with injuries that he seemed to have no real explanation for, Tony thought that it must be true. He worried his lip as he thought about it, because he honestly wasn't quite sure what to do with that information.

He sighed, and slipped off into the kitchen, a place where Tony wasn't really supposed to be without permission. He was a wife, but Steve always said they had help for a reason, and that little girls didn't run households like submissives did. Tony had just frowned at that, because from what Rhodey had told him about dominance and submission, Tony was fairly certain that he was the most submissive person in this relationship. He didn't argue it though, he knew it would get him nowhere, besides, Tony had no real interest in cooking. When Bucky came looking for him he found Tony walking across the counter and tiptoeing around spices, as he held onto the pots and pan rack above his head and dodged the low hanging pans.

"Anthony Edward Rogers, what on earth are you doing?" Bucky demanded.

Tony froze, swiveling to face him and nearly slipping off the island. Bucky was quick to snatch him around the waist and haul him off the countertop. Tony gave him a sheepish smile and Bucky raised an unimpressed brow at him.

"Sorry, Daddy." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Tony, not only could you get yourself hurt doing stuff like that, but you're getting in the way and putting Peggy behind schedule. No more goofing off in the kitchen, doll."

Tony pouted at the scolding, but nodded his understanding.

"Good. Apologize to Peggy for being a bother."

Tony mumbled a sorry and Peggy smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why don't I take you outside and you can run around out there? Maybe climb some trees until you know longer feel like climbing on the counters." Bucky told him

Tony grinned and was ready to bolt, but Bucky stopped him and pulled him through the halls and dressed Tony in another jumper. Then he did take him out and Tony was thrilled to leave the manor walls and run through the garden and over fields of grass that tickled his toes. He giggled and rolled over onto his back when he tripped over the uneven ground and found himself horizontal. Bucky just laughed and dropped down, hovering over him and pressing their lips together.

Tony did climb in the trees too, though Bucky wouldn't let him climb up to the tippy tops like he really wanted to. He still enjoyed it though and he loved it when Bucky pulled himself up and joined him. His muscles bulged as he lifted himself up with ease that Tony could only dream of having. Tony squealed when Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. His favorite part though, was when Bucky unhooked his jumper, letting it pool at his ankles and jerked him off right there in the tree. Bucky didn't seem to mind Tony's filthy mouth so much then as he moaned and begged his daddy to let him cum.

* * *

  
  


"Steve said you stay here when you're in the states, but you don't stay here every day. Where do you go when you're not here?"

Bucky shrugged, sipping at a glass of wine as they lounged out on the terrace.

"I have places, besides I didn't want to intrude upon your honeymoon." Bucky teased.

Tony frowned.

"We didn't have a honeymoon."

"And what a shame that is. If you were mine, I would have taken you to an island and lost myself in your body for a month. Steve's just a workaholic and could never fathom taking that kind of time off."

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't deny it, and didn't seem particularly offended that his best friend had just suggested that he would be a better husband. Tony tilted his head curiously as he considered something. Something that had never quite added up, and made far less sense now that he knew about the true nature of Steve and Bucky's relationship.

"Why did you marry me, if you have Bucky?" He asked Steve.

Steve shifted uncomfortably and Bucky eyed him, setting down his wine, before walking over and plucking Tony off of Steve's lap. Tony happily wrapped himself around Bucky and only pouted slightly when he was set on his feet. Bucky grabbed his hand and spun him around. Tony giggled and allowed Bucky to distract him with a hummed tune and dancing. Swaying and holding Tony close, and pressing teasing kisses to his neck, and kisses that promised so much more to his lips. His hands gripping his waist and slipping over his ass and in between his legs. They danced and teased until Bucky was rock hard and Tony begged him to take him. Bucky just laughed and smirked and bent him over Steve's lap and fucked him.

Tony had never realized just how needy and desperate he could be, until he came here and became Steve's wife. Now he just needed it. He needed Steve like he needed Bucky, and he was constantly begging them for more. He pouted and whined when Steve was working and often found himself in his lap or on his knees under his desk. Bucky still left and disappeared, and Tony wasn't sure where he went, because no one was willing to tell him anything about it. Tony was glad that he spent much more time at the manor though, because it meant that Tony got more attention and both he and Steve got taken care of.

Tony did find himself wondering about all of the inconsistencies though, and it always led him back to the things he knew from Rhodey. Which is why he found himself slipping out of bed one night and making his way to Steve's office. Bucky wasn't there, he'd left before dinner and Tony had no clue if he'd even be back before the sun rose. Tony took the opportunity to settle himself into Steve's chair and pull his laptop into his lap. This time no one opened the door as he typed in the password and Tony clicked through Steve's folders until he found one that was locked and frowned.

He huffed in annoyance when he couldn't get into it and ended up abandoning the laptop in favor of sipping on expensive bourbon. He found himself wandering outside after a few drinks warmed his insides and was staring up at the stars and giggling at himself for no apparent reason, when his eyes widened and he scurried to hide behind the bushes, hoping that the night had provided enough protection and he hadn't been caught.

Tony's blood froze as he watched Bucky and Natasha walking up the path to the manor. Bucky pulled a gun out of his jacket and handed it over to Natasha and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Take care of this for me, won't ya, doll?" Bucky said.

"I always do." Natasha said.

"Thank you, Наталья."

Natasha rolled her eyes, but Bucky just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm serious, Nat. I don't know how I'd make it without you."

"You wouldn't need me if you hadn't married me, Джеймс and we both know it."

"Your father would have killed me if I hadn't married you, and you know that."

Natasha hummed in response and leaned into him.

"Becca's been asking about you, I do hope that you'll come around to see her soon."

Bucky sighed and pulled back.

"How is she?"

"She's good. She asks about you all of the time though."

Bucky nodded.

"She likes Sam though, right?"

"She does, and he adores her, but he's not a replacement for you, Джеймс. You can't just disappear again. There's a reason we came back to the states. We both decided that she needed to be away from everything going on back home."

Bucky grimaced.

"Russia is not my home, Nat. It never was and it never will be. I belong here and that's just the way it'll always be."

"Yes, I know, and she's half you. She belongs here too. She likes it here, and I like knowing that she's not going to be stolen away in the night, because Sam is watching over her for me."

Bucky smiled at that.

"Tell him thanks too, the man's a saint to put up with all of our bullshit."

"I will. He wants to see Tony soon. He says that you should consider continuing his studies."

Bucky nodded and with that they parted ways. Tony's heart was pounding in his chest and his mind racing as he tried to process what just happened. He waited until Bucky had disappeared inside the manor, before pushing up to his feet and taking off. He didn't go back to their chamber though, he made his way to the nursery and curled up under the covers, pulling the soft puppy back into his arms and praying that his mind would turn off and allow him to rest. He was still wide awake though when Bucky found him, but he kept his eyes shut and feigned sleep as Bucky scooped him up and brought him back to their bed.

"I know you're not sleeping." Bucky murmured as he held Tony close, Steve spooning Tony from behind, having automatically wrapped his arms around his waist when Bucky laid him down.

Tony bit his lip and let his eyes open, meeting Bucky's amused ones.

"Being shy now are you, baby?"

Tony shook his head slightly, and leaned in to press his lips to Bucky's. He froze and pulled back when he smelled Natasha on him. He recognized the scent as the one that she always wore, and though it didn't surprise him, it did prove to be a splash in the face as the reality of what he'd seen hit him.

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky asked when Tony glared at him.

Tony shoved away from him, snapping at Steve to let him go when Steve tightened his hold on him. Steve's eyes snapped open and he released Tony, clearly confused. Tony just shoved out of bed.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Bucky called out to him.

"Don't! I would ask why you smell like perfume, but I don't feel like being lied too right now, _James_." Tony sneered.

Bucky's eyes widened and Steve's flashed to Bucky's, panicked.

"Tony, stop!" Bucky said, scrambling out of bed and snatching his wrist before Tony could pull open the door and storm out. "Just wait a minute. This is not what you think, baby, I promise."

"No? Then tell me why you smell like a cheap whore?"

Bucky cringed.

"I was with Natasha, okay, doll, but I promise nothing happened."

"Then do you want to tell me the truth?"

Bucky sighed, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I can't, but baby, I promise I'm not sleeping with her."

Tony scoffed.

"I'm not sure I believe you, _пахан._ " Tony spat the word like a curse and Bucky stiffened. "I'm not nearly as oblivious as you seem to think I am."

Tony may not know much Russian, but Bucky had been teaching him the alphabet and he'd been doing some research on the Russian mafia. Tony ripped his arm out of Bucky's hold and stormed off. Bucky shared a look with Steve, and they agreed without saying a word that something had to be done about this.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was determined to ignore them. He still showed up at breakfast, but he sat at the opposite end of the table, the spot where a wife should sit. Steve clenched his jaw and Bucky groaned in frustration, when Tony refused to acknowledge them. They did let him eat, though the air was tense around them. Bucky didn't let him walk away afterwards though. He grabbed Tony and threw him over his shoulder. Tony kicked and screamed and Bucky just slapped his ass and told him to stop. Tony's eyes widened when he was brought down into the cellar, and thrown down in a room that he'd never been in before.

"Where are we?" Tony demanded.

He looked around the room and he was fairly certain that it was a torture room.

"This, doll, is the dungeon. The playroom is where we play games. Here is where we punish bad little boys and girls."

Tony paled at the threat and his heart nearly stopped when Steve locked the door. The space was just as lavish as the rest of the house, but the bed was on a metal frame and there were hooks in the walls. There were also all sorts of things displayed around the room, some that Tony had no idea what they were for. Some of them looked like dicks or plugs, others were whips and chains, paddles and cuffs, and Tony started to sob.

Bucky cooed at him, gripping Tony's chin in a way that was much too rough for comfort.

"Ah, baby, don't cry. I haven't even hurt you yet, princess. Save your tears for when the real pain starts."

Bucky smirked, his eyes hard.

"I'll admit this is not the way I wanted to introduce you to this room. I had hoped to ease you into it and show you pleasure before inflicting pain, but you've left me no choice."

"Daddy, please, no."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm talking, you keep your mouth shut." He snapped, and Tony swallowed hard. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to talk, and you better tell me everything I want to know, or I will make you, little girl."

Tears poured down Tony's cheeks and he shook with fear, his eyes falling to Steve, pleading with him to save him, but Steve just averted his gaze. Tony's lip quivered and for once he was certain that he wasn't going to be comforted. Bucky was still talking, but Tony could barely hear his words over the ringing in his ears and when Tony didn't respond to one of his questions, he received a smack to his thigh that was a lot harder than the swats he was accustomed to.

Tony just sobbed and curled in on himself. Bucky sighed and pinned him down by his wrists, so he was laid out underneath him, exposed and vulnerable in nothing but his baby doll dress. Bucky cupped his cheek and nuzzled softly against his cheek and Tony whimpered and arched into the gentle touch.

"Daddy, please. I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt me." Tony begged.

Bucky searched his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not, but softened when he saw only honesty and fear shining in them.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl, Tony. Do you want to tell me how you know that I'm part of the OPG, doll?"

Tony bit his lip, but nodded.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl, tell Daddy what you know."

"I, um, my friend told me, Daddy. He recognized you and showed me your file." Tony said and Bucky sucked in a breath.

"You've seen my file?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"When?" Bucky demanded.

"When I went out on the town with Rhodey, Daddy."

Bucky's brows furrowed.

"You've known that long and you haven't said anything?"

Tony shook his head.

"Why? Weren't you scared?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"No, I wasn't, but..." He looked around the room again. "I'm scared right now, Daddy."

Bucky cringed slightly at that and sighed.

"I know, baby, I know, I'm sorry. I may have overreacted. I thought- but clearly I was wrong." Bucky muttered. "Come on, angel. Let's get you out of here. Good girls don't belong down here."

Tony nodded, relieved and clung to his daddy.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, thank you." He sobbed.

"Shh, don't thank me for being mean to you, sweetheart. This wasn't the good kind of hurt that you should be thanking me for. This was the abusive kind that you should run away from, doll." Bucky said and there was a warning in his words that made Tony tremble.

He didn't want to run from Bucky though, he just clung to him tighter and begged him to never leave him. It wasn't until later that night, after many snuggles and sweet kisses and cookies and warm milk that Peggy made for him, that Tony's mind wandered back to Bucky's words.

"What did you think, Daddy? When you brought me to the dungeon? What did you think I knew?" He asked.

Bucky pursed his lips at the questions.

"Shh, don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to, love." Was the only response he got.

Tony huffed, but Steve was quick to distract him, pulling him off to the nursery and pulling down coloring books and homemade wax crayons. Tony lost himself in the colors and soon had forgotten about all of the horrors of the earlier events. Unfortunately, the relief could only last so long.

When Rhodey showed up that next morning and Bucky went to have a talk with him, Steve had to hold Tony in his arms to keep him from running after them. Tony kicked and screamed until he broke down into tears. Bucky didn't hurt Rhodey though. Tony wasn't sure exactly what happened, but they seemed to have come to some kind of agreement and Tony was allowed to join them for drinks after their talk. He glared at Bucky and clung to Rhodey, who just hugged him and promised that he was fine.

"You promise that you're okay?" Tony demanded yet again.

"Yes, Tony. I swear." Rhodey said, slightly exasperated.

Tony frowned.

"You didn't get tortured or nothing?"

Rhodey shook his head and laughed.

"No, Tones, I'm pretty sure you'd know if I'd been tortured. You would have heard my screams." Rhodey teased.

"Not if you'd been taken to the dungeon!" Tony protested.

"Yeah, well I could hear you screaming, so you certainly would have been able to hear me. I did hear that you had a bit of a scare yesterday. Are you okay?"

Tony pouted, but nodded.

"Yeah, I am, but I don't like the dungeon, Rhodey."

Rhodey gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know. Punishments aren't meant to be fun, Tones, but they won't all be quite so scary." Rhodey soothed.

Tony wasn't quite sure that he believed him, but he nodded anyways.

"Will you have a dungeon for Pepper?"

Rhodey nodded.

"Most husbands do." He said and Tony frowned.

"I like the playroom better." Tony said and Rhodey chuckled.

"I'm sure you do, Tones." Rhodey said with a wink.

Bucky frowned though.

"You've never seen the playroom, doll." Bucky said, giving Steve a questioning look.

Steve shook his head, from where he was sitting on Bucky's lap, leaning back against him, with Bucky's arms wrapped around his waist. Tony tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I have. It's where we play games."

Bucky raised a brow at him.

"Do you mean the nursery, baby?"

Tony nodded and everyone laughed.

"Oh, маленький кошечка мой , just wait until we introduce you to adult games." Bucky said, his tone low and suggestive.

Tony shivered and his thighs clenched together, his hole fluttering in anticipation.

"Like sex?"

"Oh, doll, the sex we've been having is just the tip of the iceberg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added translations to the last chapter too, I meant to before, but I forgot
> 
> солнышко (solnyshko) - sunshine
> 
> кошечка (koshechka) - kitten
> 
> Маленький волчонок (volchonk) - little wolf
> 
> Наталья - Natalia 
> 
> Джеймс - James
> 
> Пахан (pakan) - godfather(common title for the head of a mafia family)
> 
> OPG - is what organized crime groups in Russia are sometimes called
> 
> маленький кошечка мой ( malen'kiy koshechka moy) - my little kitten


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did go back and add in that Tony is a marquess and Steve is a baron just to further clarify why it is that Steve is seen as being so below Tony's ranking and therefore why the marriage makes little sense in a societal sense. 
> 
> It doesn't really matter that much tho, but it does mean that Steve became a marquess when he married Tony and Tony, as his wife, became a marchioness
> 
> Also Tony does get pretty stressed out and refuse to eat briefly in this, he only skips 2 meals but I figured I'd mention that in case it concerns anyone

Tony frowned as he watched Bucky getting dressed. He worried at his lip, before slipping out of bed and wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist.

"Don't go, Daddy."

Bucky sighed, leaving his tie hanging around his neck and turned around to face Tony, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I've got stuff to do, doll. I'll be back soon."

Tony pouted.

"What are you going to do?"

"Work."

Tony glared at the vague answer, and Bucky pulled away from him, tying his tie.

"Bucky, tell me what you're doing." Tony demanded, irritated.

Bucky's jaw clenched, but he softened his gaze when he looked back at Tony.

"Do you want Daddy to tuck you in?"

"I want to know what you're doing."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, doll. Take what you can get, or you'll get nothing at all." Bucky warned.

"Does Steve get to know?"

"The inner workings of the братва. No, he doesn't.

"But he knows more than me." Tony said.

It wasn't really a question. He knew that Steve knew more than he did. Bucky raised a brow at him, almost amused, and Tony felt the urge to slap him.

"Of course he does." Bucky said, because it wasn't a secret, it was just a fact.

"Why?"

"Because he's мальчик мой, and you are малышка моя. It's as simple as that. Boys are raised to lead and therefore must know things. Girls need only to be taught obedience and manners, well, that and how to please."

Tony bristled at that.

"Fuck you. I wasn't raised to _please,_ and I don't need you to tell me about being a boy. I know all about being raised as a boy, Bucky. I am one if you haven't forgotten."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

"You mean you were one, and then you grew up."

"And now I'm what? Your whore? A lord's bitch?"

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You are a man, Tony, and some men are little girls. It is as simple as that. Now don't upset me before I leave. Go lay down."

Tony glared at him and headed for the door.

"Anthony. Bed. Now." Bucky said firmly, but feeling no need to raise his voice.

"Don't call me that and don't tell me what to do." Tony said, feeling every need to raise his voice.

"That's what daddies do." Bucky said pointedly.

"You're not my daddy and you're not the boss of me. I'm not your wife, James Barnes, or I'd bear your last name, but I don't. I'm not yours and you're not mine."

Bucky clicked his tongue.

"Is that what this is about. Are you upset that I haven't claimed you?" Bucky asked, eyeing Tony carefully, his gaze discerning.

"Well, I don't see a collar, so apparently no one's claimed me." Tony snapped.

Bucky raised a brow at that.

"I didn't think you'd want to be collared. Do you lash out, because you are questioning your place, or because you don't wish to be controlled, hm?"

"No one wants to be controlled."

"Don't be ignorant, Tony. Not everyone wants to be in charge. Some would much rather hand over that role to someone else."

"Yes, but there is power in that. In making a choice. There is no power in having your choice stripped away from you. There is only oppression. I do not wish to be oppressed, but I do not mind submission. Is that answer enough for you. "

"I suppose it is." Bucky said, straightening his tie.

"Does that mean you will give me a choice?"

"No. I appreciate your submission, princess. I want you to submit, and I like it when you choose to cooperate, but I do not need it. What I need is compliance. You don't get to be where I am today, without stripping others of their freewill, doll. If it helps, I wish that we lived in a world where I did not have to strip you of yours."

Tony swallowed, shifting uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to that.

"I'm not used to servitude." Tony said after a moment, the words barely a whisper.

Bucky snorted.

"You are not a slave, кошечка. You no not what slavery even means. You are a spoiled child that needs to be put in his place. It is not the same thing, do not confuse it as such." Bucky said, slipping on his suit jacket.

With that, Bucky kissed Tony's cheek and left. Tony just stood there, hovering by the door, and when he finally regained the ability to move, he climbed back into bed and curled up. He wished he would have taken Bucky's offer to tuck him in. When the door opened again, he assumed it would be Steve, but it was Bucky. Tony blinked at him in surprise.

"You're such a good girl, Tony." He murmured. "Goodnight, princess."

He tucked the puppy that Tony had gotten quite attached to under the covers with him and Tony clutched it in his arms, pulling it close and hugging it to his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy.” He whispered.

Bucky smiled softly and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Приятных снов, маленький кошечка.”

Bucky lied. He didn’t come back soon. He’d come to expect that soon meant a few hours apart, maybe a few days, but now it’s been five days and Tony was very upset. Steve was not concerned about Bucky’s absence in the same way that Tony was. He was very used to Bucky disappearing for long stretches of time.

“Come here, baby. Let Daddy feed you.” Steve said, coaxing Tony into his lap.

Tony pouted, turning his head away when Steve held a strawberry up to his lips.

“Ah, baby, I promise Bucky will come home soon.”

“When he left he didn’t tell me that he would be leaving the country.” Tony complained.

“He’s still in the states, princess. He’s just not in this state.”

If that was supposed to reassure him, it didn’t work. Tony just whimpered and clung to Steve.

“Where is he, Daddy?”

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, giving up his attempt to feed him.

“I don’t know.”

Tony glared at the vague answer, he hated those.

“Don’t look at me like that. I really don’t know. It’s probably one of those fly over states, like Oklahoma or something. It doesn’t really matter where he is. All that matters is he’s not here. He’s not home with us and I'm sorry about that, sweetheart.”

Tony whimpered again and his lip quivered.

“He didn’t tell you where he’s going either?” He asked, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

“I didn’t ask, but he probably mentioned it at some point. I stopped trying to keep track of his whereabouts a long time ago, Tony. I’ve been doing this with Bucky for so long, it’s exhausting trying to wrap my head around half of the things that he does. I’d much rather stay in the dark, unless it’s something that’s really important. I think he’s just overseeing the movement of some shipments, watching to ensure that the guy he’s got running the place isn’t getting greedy. It’s just a formality, really. He does it every couple of months, randomly shows up at some site and checks on things.”

Tony swallowed, still scared for Bucky’s sake, but he nodded. It made sense, and frankly that was the most information he’s been given.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, princess. I miss him too, you know?”

Tony nodded sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I just want my Bucky back, Daddy.”

Steve smiled softly at him, though there was a sadness to his features.

“I know, baby. I want him back too.” He murmured and Tony pressed closer, kissing him.

“When’s he gonna come home?”

“I don’t know. Soon, I hope.”

Tony nodded and glanced over at the berries, Steve smirked at him, and picked up the strawberry again.

“Open up, baby.”

* * *

Tony could sense the tension when Jarvis brought Steve the morning mail. Tony wasn’t in his lap, instead he was sitting up on the table in front of him, his legs crossed and a book in his hands. Steve had rolled his eyes at the position, but he was just glad that Tony wasn’t crying or pouting. He seemed to do that almost nonstop these days. Steve had started to get worried when the week was up and Bucky hadn’t returned. There was a letter in the stack that was discreet enough to not draw Tony’s attention, but Steve snatched it up instantly. His eyes scanned the page and Tony glanced up when he sucked in a breath.

“What?”

Steve shook his head, and handed the letter back to Jarvis.

“Should I burn it, my lord.”

Steve nodded grimly.

“Yes, thank you, Jarvis. That will be all.” Steve said dismissively.

Tony frowned.

“Daddy?”

Steve just stood up.

“Bucky’s run into some complications that he needs to work out before he comes home.”

Tony’s blood froze in his veins at those words.

“Complications?”

Steve just nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I have to go, but you need to stay here and don’t you wander off. You stay inside the manor until I come back, you hear me?”

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Tony asked, concerned.

He dropped his book on the table and hopped down.

"Bucky needs me to look over some numbers for him and I need to get some advice from a friend, well he’s more of a client really."

Tony frowned. He still wasn't entirely sure what Steve did for a living. Steve had replied rather vaguely when Tony had inquired, saying that he worked with private clientele, and helped keep their life, well, private. What exactly that meant, Tony hadn't a clue.

"Can I go with you?"

Steve paused, looking over at Tony.

"I'd rather you stay here." He said and Tony's heart sank.

"Why?" Tony said, the slight whine in his voice making him cringe.

Steve sighed and pulled him into his arms, kissing his temple.

"I've never taken you somewhere, Tony. I've allowed you to go places, accompanied by your friends, but when you go places with me there will be certain expectations. You're my wife, and as mine you will be expected to obey me and be the picture of submission."

"I _am_ submissive." Tony argued.

"That may be, but you're also stubborn. You express your opinions without fear of punishment or judgment. You refuse and say no on a regular basis. You whine and complain and question me constantly. I'm not saying that I hate you like that, sweetheart. I like that you have such a strong character, even if sometimes I get frustrated with you for challenging me. I like how spoiled you are, living in this little bubble that we've provided for you, where you don't have to always do as you're told or be punished for it. There's more leeway here. Out in the real world things are very black and white. You either do as you’re told or I will be expected to punish you right then and there. I'm not sure you're ready for that."

Tony pouted, he understood Steve's point, but he still thought it was stupid. He often felt that he had no say in anything, but when Steve pointed it out like that, well, Tony did get away with a lot and still mostly just got kisses and cuddles for all of the trouble he caused. Sometimes he got a scolding or timeout, or had a privilege taken away, but he hadn't been punished really. He hadn’t had any spankings since he came to the manor and he'd only been brought to the dungeon that one time, and hadn't even been punished.

"I promise I'll be the most submissive ever, Daddy. Please, let me go. I don't want to be alone. I just- Bucky left and said he'd be back soon, and he hasn't come back yet. What if you leave and then you don't come back either?"

"Ah, princess, I'm just going into town for a couple of hours."

Tony nodded but he still felt like his concern was valid.

"Why hasn't Bucky come back yet? I know that letter said something that you're choosing not to tell me."

"I told you that he got delayed and that's the truth."

Tony glared at him.

"But you conveniently avoided telling me why. I want the why. What _complications_ did he run into." He demanded.

Steve raised a brow at that.

"I thought you were going to try to be submissive?" He asked, amused.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"We haven't left the safety of our manor yet, dear. Here I get more leeway, remember?" Tony sassed.

Steve chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"See I like you like this. You're a bit of a brat, but I think it's cute."

"Really? I was pretty sure you despised it.” Tony said.

"Oh, I do, sometimes, because I feel like I have more to prove."

Tony furrowed his brows at that.

"More to prove?"

"Yeah, well, Bucky, he doesn't get upset over it quite so easily, because he's so sure of himself. He knows that he's in charge, so he doesn't mind so much when we assert ourselves and take over. It doesn't make him feel less dominant to allow us those freedoms, because he can recognize in those moments that it’s something that he’s allowing. I struggle with that a bit, because I'm not naturally so dominant."

Tony tilted his head at that.

"You are dominant though. At least you are with me." 

Steve smirked and kissed his lips.

"I know, but I have to put a lot more of effort into it than Bucky does. Like when I was a captain. That didn't come naturally to me, but I'm stubborn enough that I made it work. I always felt insecure about being in that position though and I was a bit of a hard-ass because of it. I'm trying to relax more. Be more like Bucky and just find amusement in it when you act up, even admire you for voicing your opinion when you know very well that we could punish you for it. He told me once, when I was frustrated with you for not telling me that you were going riding,"

Tony grimaced at the reminder of that day. He felt thoroughly chastised just thinking about the scolding he'd gotten. Steve smiled slightly at his reaction, but kept going.

"-that I should see it as a sign of trust. Where I saw it as you simply misbehaving, Bucky saw it as you being vulnerable, and trusting that we wouldn't hurt you for doing what you wanted. I was so scared that I wanted to hurt you, just to get my point across. I was worried that by not punishing you right then and there, that I had failed, lost the window of opportunity to correct your behavior. Then, Bucky told me that he was proud of me for walking away. He said that it takes a lot more strength to walk away when you're upset, then it does to lash out. We agreed that Bucky would punish you for it and he felt that a scolding and taking away a privilege was good enough for that particular incident."

Tony was just staring at Steve as he spoke, shocked. He hadn't realized that Bucky had seen it that way, or that Steve was having doubts about his role as a husband and a daddy. It made Tony want to show him that he was doing a good job. He leaned forward and captured Steve's lips, making him groan. Steve's hand gripped his hair and Tony bared his throat easily, letting Steve kiss down his jaw and suck on his neck.

"If it helps, I don't doubt that you're my daddy or my husband. You're mine and I'm yours. Your little girl, and your wife."

"Thank you, baby. That means a lot. I do sometimes wonder-" He shook his head, and smiled sadly. "Never mind."

"No, tell me."

Steve swallowed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Sometimes I think you'd prefer to be married to Bucky."

Tony's eyes widened and he pressed closer, mouthing at Steve's jaw.

"Can I be honest?"

Steve tensed a little, but nodded, wondering if he would regret hearing the answer, but still wanting to know.

"I do wish that I was married to Bucky, but I'm too selfish to let you go. I want to be greedy and have both of you. I need both of you, like I need air and water. You're my everything. My world revolves around you, both of you."

Steve chuckled, relieved, and kissed him sweetly.

"You want to know something?"

Tony hummed, tucking his face into the crook of Steve's neck and breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"I feel the same way, and I think Bucky would tell us the same thing if we asked."

Tony smiled, relaxing into Steve's arms.

"Does that mean I can come with you, Daddy?"

Steve huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess it does. How can I just leave my favorite girl behind. I can't have you being lonely, now can I, sweetheart?"

"Nope, you sure can't. I'm sugar sweet right now, but leave me out to dry and I'll turn sour." Tony teased.

Tony kept his word, being the perfect submissive, as sweet as apple pie. Bucky would have been proud of the way that he minded his manners like it was the most important thing in the world. He kept his eyes cast down and slipped his hand into Steve's outstretched one, letting him help him out of the carriage. He didn't tug on Steve's hand to break away or urge him to go faster, but rather stayed one step behind him, letting Steve lead him into the building. Tony even gave a slight curtsey when he was introduced to the Prince of Norway and heir to the throne, Thor Odinson. His eyes never meeting the man's and his chin tilted down in a show of submission.

Steve carried on as though this were normal behavior for his wife, but when they went to sit down and Tony went to his knees, Steve leaned down and murmured, "You're doing so good, princess."

Tony melted under the praise, his eyes fluttering shut, when Steve's hand slipped into his hair and pressed him against his thigh. Tony settled in, and he was pretty sure he dozed off while Steve was talking to his client. Tony had never in his life shown submission like this out in public. He was plenty submissive at the manor, though he definitely showed his disdain and spoke his thoughts frequently. This was something entirely different though. Being like this for Steve and enjoying it, in front of company no less, was something else.

Tony wasn't quite sure what to think about it. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but he had liked it, a lot, and wasn't that something. It turns out Bucky was right. Some people like to give up their control, and some men like to be little girls. Tony yawned at one point while he was down on his knees for Steve and both Steve and his client, Thor, as Steve called him, cooed at him. Tony had blinked his eyes open and tilted his head to look up at Steve at that point, confused, his mind fuzzy. Steve just smiled softly and pet his hair until he settled back in, practically melting against Steve.

Tony doesn't remember much else about the excursion. He knows that Steve must have picked him up and carried him back to the carriage and he knows that he must have really fallen asleep, like a deep sleep, at some point.

When he came back to, feeling all warm and tingly, he was in Steve's arms, snuggled up to his bare chest. Tony had just cuddled closer, pressing a kiss to one of those solid pecs and falling back asleep. He was pretty sure that Steve's arms had tightened around him in response and Steve might have murmured something soft and sweet in his ear, but Tony couldn't be sure. He was already asleep before he could really process it.

The next time he opened his eyes, Tony thought it was the next day, but Steve just chuckled.

"You looked so peaceful, and you'd been such a good girl for me, that I figured I could take off a couple of hours to let you get some proper sleep."

Tony smiled sleepily up at him, arching his back in a stretch. His ass pushing back into Steve and Steve's hands roaming his body. Tony turned in his arms to face him and pressed a kiss to his lips, before nuzzling against his cheek. Steve just smiled at the show of affection and pressed kisses all over his face, until Tony was giggling and pushing him away.

"Stop, Daddy." He whined.

Steve laughed and shifted until he was hovering over him, pulling him in for a kiss that had Tony moaning and squirming under him.

"Mm, as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you for the rest of the day and use you until we both pass out, I really need to get some stuff done."

Tony pouted, then frowned remembering why Steve went into town in the first place.

"Did you get what you needed from your friend?"

He had been too out of it to focus on anything that was being said, he kinda regreted now that he'd been so lost in his submission.

"I did."

"Tell me, dear, how is it that you know a prince well enough to be on a first name basis with him?" Tony asked, suspiciously.

Steve smirked.

"Thor is a lot like us. He has many secrets that he needs to stay that way. I've been employed by him for years. I'm the only person he trusts to protect his secrets. He's not the only powerful person I work with. You don't get to where I am today without the sway of people high in rank."

Tony raised a brow at that.

"People, like me?" Tony inquired.

Steve pursed his lips, but nodded.

"Yes, our marriage was very advantageous."

Tony rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"Can I at least warm your cock while you work?"

Cockwarming was one of Tony's favorite pastimes, so he beamed at Steve when he gave him permission to. Tony was a great cockwarmer, his mouth warm and his head spacey, but he couldn't take down all of Steve. Steve didn't seem to mind when Tony only held a little bit of him in his mouth though, so Tony thought it was okay. Steve did eventually pull him off and into his lap, shoving down his bloomers to slip in side of Tony. He didn't fuck him and he told Tony to just stay still and be a nice hole, warming his daddy. So Tony did just that, relaxing back against Steve's chest while he sifted through papers.

Steve frowned when Jarvis entered with a letter in hand. Tony was immediately drawn to it this time, noting how it had no name, address or stamp. Steve knew immediately who it must be from.

"It was just dropped off, my lord."

Steve nodded and opened the letter. Tony's eyes darted across the page too and he realized that it was from Natasha. She was inquiring about Bucky, and wondering if he'd had any contact with him since he left.

"Pen her back. Tell her Bucky sent word today that he's been delayed."

"Usual protocol, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you, Jarvis."

Tony frowned at that.

"What was that about?" He demanded when Jarvis left.

"Shh, holes don't ask questions."

Tony huffed and lifted himself off of Steve, who groaned and glared at him.

"Then I don't want to be your hole. I want to know about Becca."

Steve's jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists.

"Don't. We don't speak of those people in this house, not by name."

"Fine, then tell me about the child. I want to know."

Steve relaxed slightly, but the tension still swirled thick around them.

"She is a reminder of everything that I can not have with the man that I love, and that is all. There is nothing more to be said."

Tony swallowed and shifted on his feet, his hole clenching. He wished that Steve was back inside of him, but Steve tucked himself back into his slacks and Tony wished he hadn't of gotten off of him. He sighed when Steve didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry for whatever reason that you don't like it brought up, but you must know that is a fair inquiry. I love Bucky too, and I'm curious about it."

"I don't blame you for having questions, I'd just rather not be the one to answer them."

"Well, I'd ask Bucky, but he's not exactly available right now."

Steve groaned, but his eyes softened a little bit.

"Fine, what do you want to know. I don't promise I'll answer though."

"That's fair. Just- I guess I'm curious, I heard, um, that woman, mention that he should come see his child and I was wondering how often he does that."

"Does what?" Steve snapped, clearly irritated.

Tony frowned.

"See her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, my father was gone a lot when I was a child, away on business trips, and I was just wondering if it's like that for her."

“Many kids don’t see their fathers often due to business, Tony.” Steve said, his attention back on the papers in front of him.

“Well, yeah, but doesn’t she live close by.”

She must if she lives with Natasha, since Natasha lived in town with Sam. If Bucky lives so close by, since he spends a lot of time at the manor, as he certainly seems to, then surely he could make an effort to see his daughter regularly.

“She does.”

“Okay, so how often does he see her?”

“We see here for the holidays.”

Tony frowned.

“That’s it? What about her birthday? Or dance recitals?”

“I don’t know, Tony, maybe he visits her more frequently. It’s a bit of a sore subject between us, so we don’t talk about his other family much.”

Tony’s frown deepened.

“But she’s your step-child.”

Steve rolled his eyes at that.

“No, she’s Natasha’s child. I don’t despise her or anything, Tony, but I don’t know her that well.”

Tony scoffed. Steve definitely had something against the girl, even if he's trying to deny it.

“Yeah, I’d imagine, if you only see her over the holidays. I want to meet her.” Tony said decidedly.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

“I don’t know. Why not?”

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he was getting a headache from Tony's inquiries.

“Fine. If it will make you stop bugging me then I’ll set up a meeting, but we do it here and I’m not letting that whore in my house.”

“I like Nat.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t even start with me, little girl.”

Tony huffed in annoyance.

“Fine, we can have Sam bring her over. He wants to see me anyway.”

Steve nodded, his eyes on his screen as he typed numbers from the papers into his laptop. Tony kissed his cheek and headed for the door, stopping with his hand on the knob.

“Oh, and Daddy?”

Steve hummed, barely listening.

“I want to see the playroom.” Tony said with a smirk. 

That got Steve’s attention and he shut his laptop. He was up in a blur, caging Tony in and pressing him up against the door.

“Fuck, princess, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Tony giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck and licked at his lips.

“Is that a yes?”

Steve groaned and kissed him.

“Fuck, I wish, but I can’t, angel.”

Tony pouted, pulling back slightly.

“Why not?” He demanded, offended.

“Because I don’t want Bucky to punish me when he gets home. I could take you shopping, though. Get you some things.”

“Yeah, like a collar?”

Steve blinked in surprise.

“Well, that’s not what I had in mind. I didn’t even know you wanted to be collared, princess.”

Tony shrugged.

“Maybe just sometimes, when I really want to feel owned.” He admitted, shuffling nervously. “I don’t want to wear it always or nothing.”

Steve chuckled and kissed him deeper.

“We could look at collars, but I’d rather have Bucky there with us for something like that. We could get you some toys though.”

“Like kids toys or...?”

Steve smirked at him, and Tony blushed.

“Whatever kind of toys you want, sweetheart.”

Tony smirked back and kissed him.

"Can we go now?"

Steve shook his head.

"I would, but I need to go over these numbers and write back to Bucky, but I'll make room in my schedule next week."

Tony pouted, but nodded and let him go back to work.

It was when the second week came and went and Bucky still hadn't returned that Tony really started to take a turn for the worst. He was barely sleeping. Tossing and turning for hours, only for Steve to wake up in the morning and find him sitting on the porch, wrapped up in blankets, staring blankly out towards the drive. The first two times Steve wasn't sure what to do about it, so he just sat with him and held him close while he sobbed and begged for Steve to give him his Bucky back. They'd sit there most of the day, taking their food out there, and retiring to their chambers when night fell and Tony would start to shiver, his hands cold to the touch.

The third time this happened, Steve scooped him up and brought him inside, deciding that they couldn't keep doing this. He wasn't sure when Bucky would come home, but he knew that things needed to carry on as usual until then. Unfortunately, Tony didn't seem to agree with this. He kicked and screamed when Steve carried him inside and Steve had to pin him down on the ground when he wouldn't stop, his arms pinned behind his back, and his belly down so Tony couldn’t knee him in the crotch.

“Stop. I'm sorry, I really am. I know you want Bucky to come home, but you can’t keep sitting out in the cold, you just can’t, baby.” Steve said firmly, but there was a note of pleading in his tone. “Please, Tony, you’ve gotta stay inside. You can look out the window, but don’t go back out there.”

Tony just broke down crying under him and Steve released his arms, shifting their position until he was sitting on the ground cradling Tony to his chest and holding him close. Tony just cried in his lap, his tears soaking Steve’s shirt, while Steve murmured apologies for things out of his control.

Tony sat in front of the window after that, and Steve had accepted that. He groaned in frustration when Tony refused to come to bed that night, but instead of dragging him off to bed anyways, he just curled up on the couch with Tony in his arms.

The next day Tony didn’t try to sit on the porch, but he picked at his food during breakfast, which they took in the sitting room, so Tony could stare out the window. Steve was frustrated, unsure if Tony had actually consumed any of it, but mostly he was concerned. Tony had bags under his eyes now from barely sleeping and he looked so lost. When Steve inquired about how he was feeling Tony just gave him a blank look and said that he felt numb. Steve did his work on the couch that day, so he could watch over Tony, who didn’t seem to do much more than stare out the window. 

He flat out refused to touch his lunch, shoving it away and Steve wanted to insist, but he didn’t know if that was the right thing to do in this scenario. Tony wasn’t misbehaving because he was being stubborn or pushing the limits, he was hurt and Steve was worried that if he put his foot down that Tony might shatter. When Tony turned away his supper though, Steve decided that he had to do something. He gestured for Peggy to set the food down anyways, and Tony frowned.

“I don’t want it. I’m not hungry.”

Steve sighed.

“You have to be. You haven’t eaten anything today, baby.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just... hollow.”

Steve cringed at that and reached over, pulling Tony into his lap.

“Listen to me, baby, you are hungry. You’re not thinking right, right now, but you are hungry. You feel empty, because there’s nothing inside of you.”

Tony shook his head.

“You’re wrong, Daddy. I’m empty, because Bucky’s gone.”

Steve had to blink back tears. He wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't. He had to hold it together. Tony needed that from him. He needed his daddy to be confident, to know what to do, because he was lost and didn’t know what to do.

“I know, princess, I know. I can’t make that emptiness go away, but I can make the one in your tummy go away. I need you to eat for me.”

“No.”

“I’m not asking, Tony. You are going to eat.” Steve said, his voice soft, but firm.

Tony deflated, melting back against Steve.

“I can’t.” He sobbed.

“Shh, I know, it’s just so difficult right now, isn’t it? Everything’s so hard for you right now, baby, but it’s okay. Daddy’s going to help you.”

Tony whimpered and accepted the spoonful of soup that Steve brought to his lips. Steve fed him slowly, not wanting to over do it and make him sick. Tony parted his lips for each bite, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as the soup settled in his tummy. Steve even got him to eat some bread in small bites. By the time Peggy was clearing their plates, Steve was relieved that Tony had food in him. Tony’s eyes were drifting closed and he fell asleep in Steve’s lap not long after that. Steve just kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him. Tony slept for a few hours, Steve shifting them to lay on the couch and when he woke up, it was from a bad dream, where Bucky had lost his arm in an accident. It was his screaming that woke up Steve.

“Tony, baby, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here, I’ve got you. Shh, you’re okay.”

“Daddydaddydaddy.” He sobbed, clutching Steve.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

“I want my Bucky.”

“I know you do. I want him too.” Steve said, because there was nothing else he could say.

Steve felt lost, because he wasn’t used to being a daddy, and when he didn’t know what to do, he turned to Bucky for guidance. Bucky wasn’t there to offer advice though, and it made Steve feel awfully small. He tried to think about what Bucky would do in this situation, that’s when it occurred to him, that Bucky would baby him.

Steve hadn’t thought of it that way when he was feeding Tony, but Tony hadn’t been able to take care of himself, and so Steve had to do it for him. Tony needed to be babied, until he was feeling up to doing things for himself. With that in mind, Steve scooped Tony up and carried him to the nursery. Tony just cried into his shoulder. Steve rubbed his back and murmured soft words in an attempt to soothe him, but it didn’t do much. 

Tony cried harder and begged Steve not to leave, when he tried to set Tony down on the bed. So he brought him into the closet and set him up on the counter, pressing a kiss to his lips and promising that he wasn’t going anywhere, when Tony tried to cling to him. Tony reluctantly let go, his eyes following Steve as he grabbed milk out of the fridge. Tony watched him pull out a bottle and his eyes widened, but he stayed quiet, watching Steve pour it into the bottle and screwed the lid on. When Steve settled down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and settled Tony in his lap, Tony just looked up at him, then looked at the bottle.

“It’s not warm, but hopefully it’ll do. Bucky sometimes likes to give me bottles when I’m upset and inconsolable.” Steve told him, not really sure what else to say.

Tony bit his lip, but nodded and Steve sighed in relief. At least Tony wasn’t going to fight him on it. Steve lifted it to his lips and Tony met his eyes, before parting his lips and hesitantly taking a drink. Steve cooed at him and murmured praise, telling him just how good and sweet and pretty he was. Tony stared up at him, until he couldn’t anymore, his eyes drooping and fluttering shut. Steve waited until he had stopped suckling and was fully asleep, before pulling the bottle away and tucking Tony in under the blankets. They slept cuddled together in the nursery that night and it was the best sleep they’d gotten in days.

The next day when they woke up, Tony squirmed his way out of Steve’s arms, alert and awake and thankfully not looking so terribly lost. In fact, he seemed exceptionally happy.

"Can we go shopping, Daddy?" He asked eagerly, and Steve didn't have it in him to say no.

He dressed Tony and fed him, before taking him into town, and Tony was practically vibrating with excitement when their carriage stopped out front of the shop for littles. Steve let Tony wander through the store and pick out all sorts of things, amused when his interests seemed to mostly lie in dresses.

"Can I offer you any assistance, my lords?"

Steve smirked, when Tony just shrank away from the lady and clung to him.

"I'm looking for some things for my little girl. Anything that you'd recommend?"

"Yes, well, we actually have a new shipment that recently came in, if you'd like to take a look."

Tony perked up at this.

"Is it dresses?" He asked.

"Tony." Steve warned, and Tony gave him a sheepish smile. " _Is_ it dresses?"

"No, my lord. Though we do have a few new selections available. I was referring to our most recently procured item, panties."

Steve raised his brows at this in surprise. Panties were very popular in Europe, but in the states it was something worn almost exclusively by whores.

"And why would I allow my wife to wear such a garment?"

"Well, it's entirely up to you, of course, my lord, but we have many customers who have enjoyed the new addition to their girl's wardrobe. We have ones that are more the common style, French cuts, with lace and silk, but there are ones much more suited for a more innocent look, if you'd prefer."

Steve hummed thoughtfully and glanced down at Tony, who just tilted his head at him. He wasn't sure what to think about it, but if Steve wanted to see him in panties, Tony couldn't think of a reason not to wear them.

"Very well, show them to me."

“Right this way." The lady said, leading them to a display with multiple bins on it, and pointing out the one that held panties that she said should be the right size. "How large is your girls appendage, my lord?”

Tony just blinked at that, flushing bright red. Surely she didn’t just ask what he thought she had? Steve’s response only made him more embarrassed.

“Well, he’s not tiny, but he’s not large either.”

Tony whimpered and turned to hide his face in Steve’s chest. Steve just wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand sifting through the bin.

“Then they should contain him when he’s flaccid. When he’s stiff it may peek out of the top.”

Tony was horrified and squeaked, wanting them to stop talking about his member.

“Shh, you’re fine.” Steve said in a way that felt more patronizing than comforting.

Tony pouted and was glad when Steve moved on, the woman putting the panties Steve had chosen in a bag and setting it up by the counter with the rest of their things. Steve kept looking through the store, Tony now in his arms, since he’d refused to leave his hiding spot, his head now tucked in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve bought him all sorts of things, giving up on trying to get Tony’s opinion on things when it became clear that his little girl was not in a cooperative mood.

Tony flushed when he realized just how many bags of stuff Steve had bought. Staff had to carry the bags, and there must have been at least a dozen of them, out to the carriage for them. Tony watched as this happened, finally lifting his head, his eyes wide as a whole side of the carriage was filled with the cloth bags.

“Come on, baby. Do you want to be a good girl and Daddy will take you to a café? Or do you need to go back home to eat?” Steve asked as he climbed into the carriage and settled Tony onto his lap.

Tony knew what Steve was really asking was if Tony could behave himself, or if he’d rather go home where he didn’t have to be so obedient. Steve had already had to scold him multiple times in the store for not answering his questions and swat his thigh for refusing to detach from his daddy, since people were close enough to notice and give them looks for Tony’s acts of defiance. Steve had stopped asking things of him when he realized Tony wasn't going to behave, but if Tony acted out at the café, by talking back or refusing to eat, Steve would be expected to do more than just give him a scolding. Tony didn’t think he could behave though. He was embarrassed and hungry, which meant he was grumpy.

“Want to go home, Daddy.”

“Home it is then, princess.”

Steve fed him a snack when they arrived back at the manor, since food was still a ways out and Tony was being quite disagreeable. With a snack in him he was able to play happily while Steve got some work done in his office. Tony was sitting up on his desk, off to the side so Steve could still use his laptop. He had a Rubik's cube in his hands that he was fiddling with when Bucky walked in. They both looked up and Tony jumped down and raced over to him.

“Daddy!”

Bucky grinned and scooped him up.

“Did you miss me, кошечка?

“I missed you so much, Daddy. Don’t ever leave me again.” He demanded.

Bucky just kissed him and looked over at Steve who was staring wide eyed at him, like he was in shock.

“Buck?”

“Здравствуй, солнышко, do I get a hug?”

That had Steve moving, on his feet and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist in a split second.

“Daddy, you’re back. I- fuck, Bucky, don’t ever do that to me again.” Steve sobbed, breaking down.

Bucky furrowed his brows in concern and shifted Tony to his hip to wrap an arm around Steve and pull him closer.

“Hey, baby, shh, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“You were gone.” Steve said accusingly. “You left me alone with the baby and he wouldn't sleep and he wouldn’t eat and I was so worried. I was worried about you but I couldn’t tell Tony that, because I needed to be strong for him, and I was worried about Tony, but I couldn’t tell you that, because you weren’t here. It was so hard, Daddy, and I tried so hard to stay strong, and be big, but I just felt so small.”

Bucky’s heart broke and he pressed a kiss to Steve’s head.

“I’m so sorry, baby boy. I didn’t mean to make you worry or to leave you alone so long. I just had some stuff to take care of. People were acting up and stealing from me, and I had to put them in their place, show them who’s boss, but I’m back now, angel.”

Steve nodded and wiped at his cheeks, trying to blink away tears. Bucky kissed him softly and murmured praise that Steve so desperately needed to hear. Once he was satisfied that Steve had calmed down he inquired about Tony, who was half asleep, his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“How long has it been since Tony ate or slept?”

Steve shook his head.

“No, it’s okay now. I made it all better.”

“Yeah? How'd you do that, doll?”

“I did what I thought you’d do.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“I babied him until he was able to take care of himself.”

Bucky smiled at that, recognizing it as something that Bucky had told Steve on several occasions when he was struggling and needed his daddy to take care of him.

“I’m proud of you, baby. You did so good, маленький солдат мой. Ты такой сильный для меня. Ты всегда был.”

Bucky ate supper with them, before sending them to the nursery to play while he showered and cleaned up his newest wounds, nothing too bad, but he had gotten stabbed in the leg. He didn’t let his partners see his pain though, and he didn’t mention the injury to them. He didn't need them worrying anymore than they already were. He always felt awful when his work stressed out Steve, but it was even harder now, knowing that he was upsetting both of them.

Even though they knew Bucky hadn’t left they both struggled being separated from him, but Bucky sent them a stern look and told them to go play. Steve was feeling anxious though; which made him snap at Tony when he wouldn’t stop crying and stuff the paci clipped to his dress into his mouth.

He was relieved when Tony stopped crying and Steve started pulling out paints and paper to distract himself from the feelings welling up inside of him. Tony tilted his head curiously at Steve, his paci bobbing in his mouth as he watched the boy paint. Tony giggled and dipped a finger into the paint and dragged it across Steve’s picture.

“No! Tony, don’t do that!” Steve whined, pushing his hand away.

Tony’s lip quivered, but Steve just glared at him. Before things could escalate Bucky walked in, his hair damp from his shower and neatly pressed clothes replacing the rumpled ones he'd returned home in.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Bucky asked, sensing the tension in the air as Steve glared at Tony.

Steve’s eyes snapped to Bucky and he flew out of his chair. Bucky laughed and scooped him up.

“Missed me?” He asked and Steve nodded.

“Missed you, Daddy.” Steve agreed before pointing at Tony. “Make the baby stop touching my stuff.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, his pacifier dropping out of his mouth and hanging off of his dress.

“I’m not a baby!” Tony protested.

Bucky raised a brow in amusement, kissing Steve and setting him on his feet. Tony held his arms out expectantly and perked up once he was in Bucky’s arms, stuffing his paci back in his mouth and leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky grabbed his hand that had paint on it and wiped it off on one of the cloths sitting on the table and Steve went back to painting, content in knowing that his daddy would protect his painting from the baby’s wandering hands.

“I don’t know, princess. You sure look like a baby sucking on that paci. I could think of something better for you to suck on though, doll.” Bucky said, his voice dropping.

Tony shivered at the suggestion and popped the pacifier back out of his mouth.

“Yes, please.”

“Yes, please, what?” Bucky teased.

“Yes, please, Daddy. I want to suck your cock.” Tony said, sweet as sugar and batting his eyes at Bucky.

Bucky groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Tony in for a kiss, his hands slipping under his dress to grip his ass.

“God, I love ruffles on you, baby. Why don’t you stand up and twirl for Daddy. Let me see those pretty bloomers of yours.”

Tony nodded eagerly and squirmed off of his lap. He twirled for Bucky a few times, his skirt flaring out to reveal his ruffled bottom. He giggled when Bucky snatched him around the waist and pulled him closer for another kiss. When Bucky pulled back, Tony sank to his knees and fumbled with his belt buckle.

“Guess what, Daddy?” Tony said, peering up at Bucky through his long lashes.

“What?” Bucky said, clearly amused.

“Daddy took me shopping.”

“Oh? Did he now?” Bucky asked, glancing over at Steve who met his gaze and blushed, before looking back down at his painting.

“Uh-huh, sure did. And we got all sorts of stuff.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like panties.” Tony said, smirking.

Bucky cursed.

“You got him panties, Stevie?”

Steve grinned up at him.

“Yeah, and he’s just about the cutest thing in them too, Buck.”

Bucky cursed again, groaning when Tony pulled him out of his pants and wrapped a hand around him, kissing at his tip, his tongue darting out to lap up the precum dribbling out of his slit.

“Yeah? Better than his bloomers, are they?”

“Definitely. I told him he’s not allowed to wear them around town though, or when guests come over. I don’t need my wife exposed like that. I’m already reconsidering letting him walk around in those little dresses. I did not appreciate the looks he was getting. The audacity of some people to stare openly at what’s mine and not even look ashamed about it.”

Bucky chuckled at Steve’s obvious displeasure, but gripped Tony’s hair possessively, obvious not liking the idea of others ogling Tony either.

“Yeah, maybe we should start making you wear tights into town, princess.” Bucky said, glancing down at him, and brushing a finger over the obscene bulge in Tony's cheek, enjoying the way that he could feel his own finger against his tip as he did so.

“I was thinking more like floor length coats.” Steve said.

Tony lifted his head, Bucky's dick popping out of his mouth.

“I object. I will not wear floor length coats with a short dress. Ew. I will compromise by wearing a cloak, if I must.”

Steve snorted and Bucky just shoved him back down onto his cock.

“Let’s not worry about that right now, princess. Just focus on making Daddy feel good.”

Tony hummed and swirled his tongue around Bucky, before taking him deeper. Bucky had been slowly training him to deepthroat. He could take more of Steve into his mouth than he could of Bucky, because he was thicker. Bucky was taking it slow. He didn’t want to force it, because he wanted Tony to love it. He wanted him needy and begging to have his daddy fuck his throat, not scared of it.

When he was training Steve to deepthroat, Bucky was younger and his only other experience had been with Natasha and that girl could suck dick like a pro, long before she actually became a professional. So Bucky hadn’t realized that not everyone didn’t have a gag reflex and could just easily deepthroat. The first time he tried with Steve, he’d choked on it and been scared to blow Bucky for months after that, which was a real shame since he loved Steve’s mouth. When he told Natasha about it she had smacked him upside the head and told him he was a fool. She told him he needed to take it slow and be gentle, or he was going to lose Steve. She also suggested letting Steve control it, until he was comfortable enough with deepthroating to let Bucky fuck his throat.

So that's what he'd done with Tony from the start, taken it slow, been real gentle, and let him run the show. It paid off with Steve and it was paying off with Tony now too. Bucky also knew from his experience with Steve that offering up praise was a good way to encourage more of something.

"Good girl, fuck, that's so good. Yeah take it deeper, baby. As far you can go, that's it. Jesus, you look so pretty stuffed full of my cock."

Tony eased his way down, gagging before the head had even entered his throat. Tears formed in his eyes and he felt so ashamed of himself for not being able to take it so nicely like Steve could. Tony had seen Bucky use Steve's mouth before and Steve was so good about it, holding still and letting his throat get fucked.

"Hey, hey, none of that, no tears, angel. You did so good. You take your daddy so well, baby. I'm so proud of you. Come here and kiss me, I want to taste myself on you."

"You haven't even cummed yet, Daddy." Tony mumbled around his cock, but Bucky just pulled him off of it.

"Doesn't matter. I want you, so you're gonna let me kiss you."

Tony whimpered into his mouth as Bucky's tongue dove inside. When he pulled back he kissed Tony's cheek and ran his fingers through his curls.

"Do you like having Daddy's cock in your throat, angel?"

Tony bit his lip. He knew he should say yes, but it wasn't exactly true. He wanted to like it, he really did, but he wasn't so good at it. It kinda hurt and it made his throat sore when he actually managed to take it down that far, and he always gagged on it.

"You can say no, baby. Just tell me the truth."

Tony shook his head, pouting.

"That's okay, baby. That's okay. You can try again later. You'll learn to love it in time."

Tony's lip quivered.

"I want to, Daddy. It's just hard."

"Oh, I know it is, baby, but you're doing so good. You can practice on Steve, if you'd rather. He's smaller than I am."

Steve scowled at that and turned to glare at Bucky.

"Gee, thanks, Buck." He said sarcastically.

Bucky just smirked and winked at him, Steve blushed and went back to his painting.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, glancing over at Steve.

"Of course, princess. You don't even gotta practice on a cock at all."

Tony's eyes widened.

"I don't?"

"No, baby, you can gag on just about anything." He teased, and Tony frowned.

"I don't wanna gag on nothing though, Daddy." He whined.

"I know, I'm sorry, baby, I was just teasing. You can practice deepthroating with just about anything. Maybe Stevie will let you use some of his smaller dildos. Or you could even just use your fingers."

Tony tilted his head at that and looked at his fingers, wiggling them. He brought them up to his mouth, but Bucky snatched his wrist, chuckling at his eager little girl.

"I'd just use two if I were you, doll, but not now. You can do that on your own time." Bucky teased, winking at him and making Tony blush. "Why don't you finish off your daddy first, then Daddy will let you play with yourself all you'd like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby, just until bedtime."

Tony grinned up at him. He licked precum off of his slit, running his tongue up the length from the base, before wrapping his lips around it and bobbing his head. His hand stroking the rest of it, just the way Bucky taught him to. Once he'd swallowed down Bucky's cum, Bucky licking the little bit that had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and kissing him hard, Tony pulled away and settled himself in Bucky's lap. Bucky wrapped his arms around him and smirked, as Tony pressed two of his fingers into his mouth. He glanced uncertainly at Bucky, who just nodded encouragingly.

Tony shifted slightly in his lap, before pushing his fingers further into his mouth, slipping them along his velvety tongue. His eyes watered as he pressed them further in, and a shiver of disgust went through him. He pulled his fingers back, feeling queasy, but he was proud that he didn't gag. Bucky watched him, concerned by the way Tony's face scrunched up in discomfort. He really wanted his little girl to enjoy deepthroating, and he was trying to remember how long it had taken Steve to like it.

"I didn't gag, Daddy." Tony said, but he still had that look on his face.

"Good job, baby. You did so good. Daddy's so proud." Bucky murmured and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Tony melted into it, whimpering. His eyes were hooded with lust when Bucky pulled back and he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out the way he'd seen Steve do when he wants Bucky to use his mouth. Bucky was surprised by this silent invitation, but he had no intention of using Tony like that just yet. Bucky licked his tongue and Tony squirmed in his lap, but kept his tongue out. Steve had stopped painting by this point, his eyes trained on them.

His eyes met Bucky's, and Bucky smirked at the question swirling in Steve's blue depths. Steve's lips parted, almost like he was wishing that he was the one offering up his mouth. Bucky brought his own two fingers up to pet Tony's tongue, making him shiver and whine. He pressed them into his mouth, but didn't try to go far, instead he held them on the middle of Tony's tongue.

"Suck, baby." He murmured.

Tony moaned, his tongue swirling around Bucky's fingers and his lips closing around them so he could suck on them. It really wasn't much different then a paci, he found himself thinking. Bucky must have agreed, because when Jarvis came and announced that supper was ready, Bucky pulled his fingers away. He kissed Tony's cheek and pressed his pacifier back into his mouth when he whined.

"Come on, кошечка. Let's go fill up that tummy of yours with something other than Daddy's cum."

During supper Steve decided he was hungry for more than just food though. Tony thought maybe he was a tad bit jealous that Tony had gotten Daddy's cock, but he hadn't been offered it, because Steve dropped to his knees and crawled under the table ten minutes into supper. Bucky didn't seem to mind and simply praised his boy, letting him suck on his cock while they ate. Tony only minded it, because he had to sit in his own chair because of it. Bucky just told him to stop and that he needed to be a big girl and sit by himself this time, when Tony whined about it. Tony pouted, because it was so unfair.

When Bucky finished and Steve swallowed down his cum, Steve scooped Tony up and settled him on his lap. Tony decided that it wasn't such a bad trade off when he got to taste Bucky on Steve's tongue. Steve smirked at him when he pulled back and Tony chased after his lips.

"You like tasting Bucky on me, princess?"

Tony nodded.

"My Bucky." He mumbled, his lips already back on Steve's and his tongue eagerly pressing inside.

* * *

Tony hovered outside of the office, hesitant to enter, but not entirely sure why. Obie was here and Steve and Bucky had taken him to the office to discuss something. What, Tony wasn't entirely sure, but he felt all weird about it. He couldn't hear what they were saying through the solid wooden door, but he could hear murmured voices and the occasional laugh. He'd been standing in the hall for a half hour now and he felt decidedly foolish for it. He bit his lip and knocked on the door, waiting for an acknowledgement from the inside before opening it.

"Shut the door, baby." Steve said when he hesitated in the doorway.

Tony nodded, blushing when Obie narrowed his eyes at his hesitance. He shut the door, but wasn't entirely sure what to do. He kinda wished that he hadn't come in, but he'd feel even more foolish to turn tail and run now. Steve raised a brow at him, but carried on his conversation with Obie. They were all seated in leather armchairs and Tony noted that a third one must have been brought in by one of the servants. Tony shifted nervously on his feet. He was well aware of his uncle's stance on women being seen not heard, so he kept quiet. He did cross the room though, dropping his gaze and tilting his head down, lowering himself into the slightest curtsey in acknowledgement to his uncle.

He let his eyes flit to Bucky for the briefest of moments when his uncle was distracted by Steve, blushing when he winked at him. Obie didn't acknowledge Tony and Tony wasn't surprised that no one commented on it. He didn't dare meet Steve's gaze in his uncle's presence, he simply knelt down off to the side of him, waiting for Steve to slip a hand into his hair and press his head to his thigh. Tony sighed and relaxed against him, and Obie's eyes landed on Tony and his obvious display of submission.

"I see you've trained him well, Captain."

"Yes, well, I'm quite efficient in those matters." Steve said easily.

Obie nodded.

"I'd like to take some credit, but I must admit as a boy, yours wasn't quite so obedient."

"Well, as mine, he does as he's told. You have nothing to worry about there, Lord Stane." Steve said, his voice hard, but it turned smug when he shifted his focus to Bucky, "He's quite a pretty little thing, isn't he, Buck?"

Bucky chuckled, sipping slowly at his drink, not wanting to get too relaxed in front of their present company. Bucky didn't like, nor trust the viscount.

"That he is. Quite pretty indeed." Bucky said, just as smug.

Obie laughed and shook his head. Steve raised a brow at him.

"To imagine a marquess on his knees for a baron, who would have thought that day would come." Obie said, the audacity of his blatant remark catching Tony off guard.

His uncle had always been a brass man, but surely he wasn't foolish enough to upset a higher up, in their own home no less. Tony stiffened, not so much because of Obie's words, but because Steve tensed up and his fingers curled tightly in Tony's hair.

"I believe you mean marchioness, Lord Stane. I'm sure you recall that I am no longer a baron. I was gifted a marchioness, therefore I am now the marquess, am I not?" Steve said, his voice hard as steel.

Obie smirked at him, almost a sneer.

"Of course, my apologies. Yours is quite beautiful at your feet, Lord Rogers."

Steve gritted his teeth at the title, but nodded. He may prefer Captain, but he had come to accept that there were many instances that lord was more appropriate and expected. This moment, here in the privacy of his home with a man who knew very well of his preference, was not one of those instances. No this just felt like an insult, not that it was shocking. Obadiah Stane was the kind of man who invited enemies with his sneers and unwanted comments.

"You're forgiven. It would do you well to remember that you are a guest in my home though. Do not come here and disrespect me or what is mine."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm glad that this arrangement has worked out for all of us. Anthony, be good. I'm glad you've learned your place, nephew. I do hope to see you at the upcoming charity event, Captain."

Steve nodded and stood up to show Obie out, gesturing to Bucky to retrieve Tony. Obie didn't miss the way that Bucky scooped Tony into his arms and cradled him close. He turned at the door, his eyes trained on the pair.

"I'm pleased that this arrangement has served you as well, пахан." Obie said.

Tony tensed up at that, but Bucky just nodded his head in acknowledgement. The moment they had left Tony looked at Bucky, his eyes wide and swirling with confusion.

"Obie knows?"

Bucky sighed and nodded.

"Yes, малышка, he does."

Tony sucked in a breath, his mind racing. If Obie knows then does that mean he married Tony off to the mafia intentionally? For what, to get in Bucky's good graces? 

* * *

“I thought you might have been in on it with him, and that you were spying on us. That’s why I reacted so harshly, which I regret now. I was just concerned that if you were collecting evidence to use against us on your uncle's behalf, that it would endanger Stevie and our life here together. I couldn’t let that happen. You understand that don’t you?” 

This was the response Tony received when he inquired further about it after Obie had left. He had asked Bucky if this had anything to do with his reaction to finding out that Tony knew he was in the mafia. Tony swallowed and thought about that file on Steve’s laptop.

“And if I had been spying on you? What would you have done?”

Bucky licked his lips and glanced at Steve.

“Let’s just be glad it didn’t come to that.”

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine and he climbed into Bucky’s lap, just wanting to be comforted and reassured. Bucky wrapped his arms securely around him and murmured soothing words until Tony’s eyes were drooping. The next morning he made a request that had his partners sharing a look of what could only be described as disapproval.

“I want to learn how to fight.”

“I’m sorry, you want what?” Steve asked, at the same time that Bucky said, “Ask for something else, baby.”

Tony frowned at that.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to have to say no to you first thing in the morning.”

Tony huffed in annoyance.

“I’m the wife of a man who’s sleeping with a mafia boss. I should know how to defend myself.” Tony insisted.

Bucky raised a brow at him.

“You do realize that you are also sleeping with a mafia boss, right, doll?”

“Exactly. My point exactly, Bucky. I should know how to protect myself.”

Bucky didn’t seem outwardly phased by Tony’s request, but Steve pursed his lips in obvious distaste.

“Absolutely not." Steve said firmly. "There’s no reason for you to be able to handle a gun or anything of the sorts. You have us to protect you, so don’t worry your pretty little head about those sorts of things.”

“I didn’t say anything about guns, but now that you mention it, I should have a gun. Just something small, like a handheld one.”

Steve groaned and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“No gun, no fighting. I’ll have Peggy give you some pepper spray, if you’re concerned about being mugged.” Bucky said calmly.

Tony scoffed, he wasn’t going to turn down pepper spray, but he wanted something more than that.

“What about a knife then?” He pressed.

“You want a knife?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded, tilting his chin up.

“Yes, I do.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I am.”

Bucky tsked and climbed out of bed. Tony had laid awake for hours thinking about this, only to ask them first thing in the morning, much to Bucky’s chagrin, who really just wanted to fuck him in one of his new pairs of panties. Tony watched Bucky swipe up his jacket that he had dropped on the floor last night and pull a pocket knife out of it. Not the kind that a boy scout might keep on them with a bunch of different little tools and a tiny little knife. No this one was sharp and deadly, the kind of knife that could stab someone in the gut and leave them bleeding out. Bucky flicked it out easily, assured and at ease with a weapon in his hand. The blade glistened in the light creeping through the windows, that Steve had opened when he got up to go on a run around the property, before joining them in bed again.

“Something like this, doll?”

Tony nodded, swallowing when Bucky stalked closer. Tony screamed when Bucky grabbed his ankle and pulled him down the bed until he was flat on his back, and in one startling quick movement, Bucky was hovering over him. Tony’s heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes wide with fear and his breath picking up as Bucky pressed the tip to his throat. Not enough to pierce the skin, but enough for Tony to feel it against his neck.

“Yeah? You think you’ve got what it takes to play with the big boys, малышка. You don’t even know what that means, baby. You’re just a little girl, spoiled rotten and given everything he could ever want. You don’t know shit about the real world. If I give you a knife, and you pull it on someone, you’re more likely to end up with it pressed up against your throat, then you are to get a stab in.” Bucky said, his voice low and dangerous, a threat.

His eyes were hard and merciless as Tony stared into them unable to look away. He knew in that moment that Bucky was undoubtedly dangerous and that he could kill and not think twice about it. No regrets, no remorse, maybe he’d even enjoy it. The thought should have scared Tony, well, it did scare him, but there was something else there too. Bucky pulled the blade away, snapping it closed and tossing it onto the bedside table.

“Bucky.” Steve said, and Bucky glanced over at him.

Bucky took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When they opened again they were soft and there was a hint of guilt in them.

“Sorry, angel, that was a bit harsh, wasn’t it?” He murmured, brushing a hand through Tony’s curls.

Tony sucked in a breath, unaware that he’d stopped breathing. Bucky smiled apologetically at him.

“Forgive me, I just don’t like the idea of you carrying around a weapon, doll. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Tony nodded, because there was nothing else to do. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of Bucky’s fingers in his hair. His blood was coursing through his veins, his adrenaline pumping and making him feel alive. He let out a breathy moan when he realized that he felt more alive in this moment than he could ever remember feeling. He’d felt fear before. He’d been terrified when he was taken down to the dungeon, but this was different.

This was a life flashing before your eyes, kind of a moment, where you come out of it seeing yourself, seeing your life, differently. His eyes snapped back open when he realized just how turned on he was from seeing Bucky like that. That arousal was the other feeling that he couldn't identify at first. Bucky was dangerous and lethal and oh, isn't it just so fucked up how hot that made Tony feel. Heat flooded his body and his blood shot down south.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, fuck me, please.”

Bucky blinked in surprise, before smirking darkly at him.

“Yeah, do you like that, princess? Does my котёнок get turned on by threats?”

Tony shook his head. It wasn’t just being threatened that did it for him. It was the thrill of danger, the thrill of seeing Bucky hard and cold, merciless.

“No, Daddy, it was you. You’re gorgeous when you’re like that.”

Bucky raised a brow at him and Tony smirked. He pressed against Bucky’s chest, shoving him off until he was on his back, Steve watching them with interest, waiting to see how this would play out. Tony straddled Bucky’s waist and slammed their lips together.

“If I can’t fight, can I at least see you fight? Maybe you guys could spar or something.” He mumbled, kissing down Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky’s hands gripped his ass, rubbing Tony up against him, and Tony moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, yeah, okay. I think we could arrange something like that for you, princess.” Bucky groaned.

Steve licked his lips and met Bucky’s gaze, heated and swirling with lust. Steve loved fighting Bucky, as far as he was concerned, training together was just as good as foreplay, maybe even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> братва (bratva) - brothers, brotherhood, another title for the Russian mafia
> 
> мальчик мой (mal'chik moy) - my boy
> 
> малышка моя (malyshka moya) - my little girl or my baby
> 
> Приятных снов, маленький котёнок (Priyatni'kh snov, malen'kiy kotyonok) - sweet dreams, little kitten
> 
> Кошечка (koshechka) - kitten
> 
> Здравствуй, солнышко - Hi, sunshine
> 
> маленький солдат мой. Ты такой сильный для меня. Ты всегда был. (malen'kiy soldat moy. Ty takoy sil'ny dlya menya. Ty vcegda byl.) - my little soldier. You're so strong for me. You always are.
> 
> Пахан (pakhan) - godfather (common title for the boss of a mafia group)
> 
> Малышка (malyshka) - little girl or baby


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had spent the afternoon reading a book about dimensional analysis, fascinated by what he saw as a simple numbers game. He then proceeded to spend a good hour converting anything he could think of, from centimeters to miles, and weeks to seconds. He only stopped when his tummy rumbled and he glanced up at the clock on the library wall to find that it was almost time for supper. He was just outside the dining hall, when he heard his name and came to a halt. They were talking about him. He inched closer, stopping right out of sight, his back pressed up against the wall. He pushed down the urge to peek around the doorway and take a look inside the room.

“I don’t know, Buck. Do you think he’s ready for that?” Steve asked, sounding doubtful.

Tony could only assume that Bucky had rolled his eyes, since Steve continued by saying, “I’m serious, Bucky. Tony thinks he’s so big and can handle anything, he thinks he can handle fighting for God’s sake, but he’s not as invincible as he thinks he is.”

Tony frowned at that. Was Steve suggesting that he was weak?

“I know that, doll, that’s why I told him no fighting, but we’re not gonna do anything too intense in the beginning. I’ll start him off slow and gentle, baby. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah? You promise.”

“I promise. No pain, just pleasure, at least until he’s begging to play, then we can try some impact play. As much as I was upset with you for spanking him after your wedding, I sure did like the way that his skin looked so pretty all red from your hand, and his tears, good lord, our baby looks so damn pretty when he cries. He was so clingy afterwards too, Stevie. Just wanted to be held and comforted and I loved it so Goddamn much.” Bucky said, like he was yearning for it, and Tony wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

A shiver went through him at the thought of being spanked and Bucky getting off on it. He wondered if Steve would like it too, if he would think he looked so pretty while tears ran down his cheeks and his bum was all red and sore. He whimpered, his hand slapping over his mouth to muffle the sound, but he must have been heard, because there was the sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floors. Tony’s breathing picked up and he was considering darting when Bucky stepped into the hall, and raised a brow at him.

“Are you spying, princess?”

Tony blushed, shaking his head furiously, his hand still covering his mouth. Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes at the blatant lie, but he seemed more amused than anything else.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Supper’s about to be served.”

Tony hesitated for only a moment longer before dropping his hand, his cheeks flaming as he took a seat at the table. His mind was racing, trying to process what he’d overheard. He didn’t fully understand what they were talking about. Bucky had mentioned pleasure, but then he’d talked about wanting to spank Tony. Admittedly, for reasons that he couldn’t fully decipher, Tony had a semi, but he was also scared. He was wondering if he’d done something wrong and they were discussing punishments. 

Of course that wouldn’t fully make sense, because why would they be worried about not hurting him if it was a punishment. Then something that Bucky had said to him on that dreadful day when he’d been taken to the dungeon came back to him. That day when he was sure they were going to torture him, and a voice inside of him had wondered if they would kill him. Bucky had said something about wanting to introduce him to the dungeon slowly. Was that what they’d been discussing then? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the food being served and jumped when Bucky set a plate in front of him.

It wasn’t all too often these days that Tony fed himself, or sat in his own chair, so Bucky and Steve almost always served up his plate and cut everything up into bite sized pieces. He’d complained about it at one point, but Steve just said that it made it easier that way, and since they did tend to feed him, he thought that maybe that did make sense. Today, he didn’t even notice that his pieces of chicken were cut up small. He was too lost in his head, wrapped up in his worries. Steve sent him a concerned look when he flinched away and Bucky frowned.

“Hey, doll, are you okay? Do you want to talk about what you overheard?” Bucky asked him softly, almost a whisper, like he was concerned that if he raised his voice even slightly, Tony would shatter.

Tony shook his head and reached for his fork. He was too busy staring down at his plate to notice the worried look that they shared across the table. They didn’t say anything though, letting him eat and chatting between themselves. Tony was glad that they didn’t try to bring it up, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk about it. He was confused and he was worried that bringing it up meant inviting a punishment that he wasn’t entirely sure he was prepared to take. Steve didn’t retire to his office after supper and they didn’t go off to have drinks like they often did in the evenings while Tony would curl up in one of their laps, being offered the occasional sip of bourbon. Tony stood up from the table, feeling a bit apprehensive as they just watched him silently, like they weren’t quite sure how to handle the situation.

“I’m tired, Daddy. Can I skip my bath tonight?” He said, his voice sounding strange and distant in his ears, like someone else with his voice was speaking.

“Yeah, of course, baby.” Steve said in response, and Tony nodded, his eyes cast down as he headed to their chambers.

He was curled up under the covers in nothing but a pair of cotton panties - Bucky had decided that he preferred it when Tony slept that way and Steve had agreed - when there was a knock on the door. He lifted his head off of the pillow, pushing himself up to a seated position and looked at the door, confused. The sheets pooled at his waist, and his fingers fidgeted with the hem.

“Tony? Baby, can we talk?” Steve called from behind the door.

Tony blinked in surprise. Steve and Bucky never knocked, they always just came in. It was as much their room as it was his, even more so since Tony had been the outsider who was brought into their already established relationship and the bed that they shared long before he became theirs. He slipped out of bed, the wooden planks cold on his bare feet as he padded across the room and twisted the doorknob. He flushed at the way their gaze seemed to eat up his exposed form. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, before reaching out expectantly, not really caring who picked him up, as long as someone did. He found himself being hauled into Steve’s arms and he immediately wrapped himself around him.

Steve carried him over to the bed and sat on the edge with Tony still clinging to him. Bucky hovered by the door briefly, before shutting it and walking over. He approached them slowly, watching Tony like he was a small animal that might run off and hide at the slightest movement. Tony just tilted his head at him and pulled one of his arms from around Steve’s neck to reach out to Bucky.

“Want my Bucky.” He demanded.

Some of the tensions in Steve’s shoulders relaxed and he nuzzled against Tony’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. Bucky gave him a small smile, relief washing over him as he took a seat next to them, Tony gripping onto his shirt and pulling him closer. Tony opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and offering up his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure why he did it. He just knew that his daddy seemed nervous and he wanted to make it all better. 

When Bucky got stressed out, Steve usually offered up his mouth or his ass for Bucky to use, and Tony couldn’t present without getting off of Steve and he didn’t really want to let go of Steve. He supposes that’s why he offered up his mouth instead. Bucky just raised a brow at him. He didn’t stick his finger in Tony’s mouth, like he sometimes did to train him, and he didn’t stand up and feed him his cock. No, Bucky just leaned forward and licked his tongue. It wasn’t the first time that Bucky had done that, but it made Tony giggle and pull back before sticking his tongue back out. Bucky just chuckled and ran a thumb over it.

“You’ve got a pretty tongue, baby, but I suggest you put it away before you invite something you’re not ready for.”

Tony blushed and shut his mouth quickly. Bucky smirked and kissed him on the lips, then looked over at Steve.

“Do you want to start us off, baby boy, or would you rather Daddy do it for you?”

Steve blushed at his words and Bucky looked awfully smug about his reaction.

“You can do it, Daddy.” Steve mumbled.

Tony tilted his head at him, but turned his focus to Bucky when he began talking.

“How much did you overhear when you were listening in on us, princess?” Bucky asked, getting straight to the point.

Tony squirmed in Steve’s lap. He’d almost forgotten about that, at least, he’d been trying to forget about that. He meant to say, well, he’s not entirely sure what he meant to say, but it certainly wasn’t the pleas that fell off his lips.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Please, don’t hurt me.” He blurted out.

Steve’s eyes widened at that and Bucky flinched away, just barely, but it was there, and Tony didn’t miss the regret that flashed through his eyes in that moment.

“Tony, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry that I’ve done scary things and made you scared of me, doll. I’m sorry that I’m mean sometimes and I’ve threatened you. It’s not fair and it’s not right. You deserve better than that, кошечка.”

Tony just blinked at him.

“I’m not sorry about that, Bucky. I’m sorry for being bad.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed at that and he glanced over at Steve looking for an answer, but was met with confusion that matched his own.

“What are you talking about, angel? Why do you think you’re bad?” He asked, his hand cupping Tony’s cheek.

“I don’t know what I’ve done. I suppose I do a lot of things that I probably shouldn’t, so it’s hard to pinpoint what I’ve done this time, but I’m sorry about whatever it is, Daddy, and if you tell me what I did to upset you, I promise I won’t do it again.” Tony said, his voice small and pleading.

He wanted to be good, he really did, even if he was too stubborn to admit it sometimes.

“Tony, baby, what are you talking about? You haven’t done anything to upset me, doll. You’re such a good girl. Sweet as apple pie, when you want to be, and even when you’re causing trouble, you’re still just about the cutest thing ever. It’s hard to really be upset about anything you do when you look so damn pretty doing it, princess.”

Tony frowned at him.

“Then, why were you talking about punishing me?” He demanded, his voice accusing as he glared at Bucky.

Bucky furrowed his brows, brushing his thumb over Tony’s cheek.

“Baby, I don’t know what you’re-” Bucky cut off as realization dawned on him. “Oh, baby, no, I wasn’t- that’s not what was happening. I was talking about playing with you, that’s all. I wasn’t discussing punishments.”

Tony scoffed and pulled away from him, tucking his head into Steve’s neck.

“I’m not a fool, Bucky.” He mumbled bitterly.

“Tony, look at me, angel. I promise that what you heard, isn’t what you think it was. This is why I think we need to talk about this, so there’s no misunderstandings.”

Tony lifted his head only to glare at Bucky again.

“I understand just fine, I don’t need you to patronize me. I know you were talking about spanking me, and I don’t care how pretty I look afterwards or how clingy I get. Aren’t I plenty pretty and clingy even without that?”

Bucky’s eyes softened.

“‘Course you are, doll. You’re the prettiest little girl ever, and I love how affectionate you are. I didn’t say any of that to complain about you, I just- I was getting caught up in something that you don’t really get yet, and I’m sorry that it confused you, baby. I’m not gonna spank you, not yet.”

“But you are gonna spank me eventually.” Tony said, and it wasn’t really a question, but Bucky nodded anyways.

“Yeah, I am. Someday I’m gonna make your ass all red and hot from my hand, and if you take it real nice, and cry real pretty for me, I might even take a paddle to you someday, angel.”

Tony shivered at that, scared and turned on and so damn conflicted.

“Daddy.” He whimpered.

Steve’s hand slipped into his hair, his fingers running through Tony’s curls and Tony sighed and melted into him.

“Don’t worry about any of that right now, sweetheart. Bucky promised me that he’d make it feel good for you, just to get you used to it.”

“Used to what?” Tony mumbled.

“The playroom, baby.”

Tony perked up at Steve’s words, his head popping up from where it had fallen to Steve’s shoulder.

“Playroom?”

Bucky smirked at his eager tone.

“Yeah, baby girl. We were talking about showing you the playroom. Stevie’s just as excited about it as I am, but he just gets all worried and overthinks things, is all. I was trying to reassure him, and that’s what you overheard, angel.”

Tony had already moved past that, his mind conjuring up images off this elusive playroom that he’d yet to see, but had heard plenty about. He knew that Steve’s favorite toys were kept in it, and that Steve and Bucky played together there. He was eager to see these toys that Steve liked so much and he was excited about playing adult games.

“Does this mean I get to see it then? Oh, Daddy, can I? Please, Daddy? I want to see it!”

Bucky chuckled and Steve gripped at his hips, stilling them, because Tony had started bouncing excitedly on his lap.

“I don’t see why not.” Bucky said, much to Tony’s delight.

Thoughts of spankings, and any concerns he had, flew out the window as he flew off of Steve’s lap and raced to the door.

“Tony, where do you think you’re going?” Bucky’s voice called after him.

Tony turned back to look at him, huffing impatiently when he realized that neither of them had gotten up yet.

“Come on, Daddy! Let’s go!” He whined.

Bucky raised a brow at him.

“We’re not going now, Tony. We’ll show you tomorrow, if you’re good, but it’s late. Too late for playing.”

Tony groaned in frustration.

“No fair!” He complained, but came back over to them and let them coax him into bed.

Usually he loved snuggling up with his daddies, but this time he was squirmy and restless. He stopped squirming when Bucky smacked his ass, and told him that he would get a spanking if he didn’t knock it off. He couldn’t help the restless feeling though, and it didn’t help that Steve and Bucky fell asleep fairly quickly after that, leaving Tony to his thoughts. 

He must have laid awake for a good hour before he whimpered softly and pressed his face into Bucky’s chest, inhaling the scent of liquor and cigars. He sighed and relaxed a bit, feeling his mind slow and his eyes flutter shut. When they opened back up, the sun was shining through the window and he was alone in bed. He sat up and frowned, before pushing off the covers and snagging one of Steve’s button ups off the rack in the corner. He slipped down the hall in search of his daddies. He could hear voices and they didn’t sound particularly happy. Tony furrowed his brows.

He almost reconsidered and turned back around, but he heard a voice that he didn't recognize and the man was saying some nasty things. Tony did not like it at all. He entered the sitting room, taking in the sight of the angry man who was having a screaming match with Bucky. Steve was clearly trying, and failing, to keep the peace.

“Daddy?” He called out, and the sudden silence rang loud in the room as all eyes snapped to him.

“Tony, baby, did we wake you?” Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face, and padded forward. He made grabby hands at Bucky, feeling the need to put himself between this mean man and his daddy. Bucky scooped him up without a second thought and cooed at him when he yawned.

“Who’s this pretty little thing? Is this what had you so eager to make that deal with Stane?”

The man reached out, to do what, Tony wasn’t entirely sure, but he shrank away from the outstretched hand and Bucky tensed up.

“Touch him and I’ll break your fingers, Rumlow.” Bucky said, his voice deadly calm and his eyes promising pain.

Tony just smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek, before giving Rumlow a smug look.

“My Bucky.” Tony said rather possessively.

“Hush, little one.” Bucky shushed him, but he had a fond expression on his face as his attention was pulled away from Rumlow and drawn towards the girl in his arms.

“I think it’s time for you to go, Brock.” Steve said.

“Fine, Steven, but don’t you forget how much you owe me. I’m the reason you have this manor and a title that allowed you the privilege of owning something that pretty.” Rumlow said, gesturing towards Tony. “You both owe me, and I will collect my debt.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him, glaring at the mean man. Rumlow narrowed his eyes at him, looking like he wished to put Tony in his place, but he wouldn't dare to in front of Steve and Bucky. Tony was glad when Rumlow was gone and he had his daddies to himself.

“What an insufferable man.” Steve muttered under his breath as he reentered the room and kissed Tony’s cheek.

“Morning, angel. Did you sleep well?”

Tony nodded.

“Sure did, Daddy. Do I get to see the playroom now?”

Steve looked amused and just kissed his cheek again.

“Why don’t we get some food in you first? You’re going to need the energy if you want to be able to play.”

Tony pouted, but let Bucky carry him to the dining hall and accepted bites of porridge and berries.

“What kind of games are we going to play? I’m wicked at chess.” He teased, knowing full well that chess wasn’t the kind of game they had in mind.

He turned his head away when Bucky tried to feed him another bite, and Bucky set the spoon back down, knowing that this was Tony’s way of communicating that he was full. Steve looked at him, a grin on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh, I think you’re gonna like our games a whole lot better than some silly game of chess.”

Tony looked offended and scoffed.

“You did not just insult chess. It’s one of the best ways to challenge one's mind, and I will have you know that I’m quite adept in the arts of strategy and conquering.”

Steve snorted.

“Strategy and conquering. What are you, a war strategist? A colonizer, perhaps?”

“Neither. I’m a pacifist. When it comes to politics you can call me Switzerland. I don’t doubt that I would be very successful at either of those things, should I want to be. Thank God I’m not a criminal. Lord knows I would be a criminal mastermind.”

“You sure would be, sugar. You’re sweet enough to win anyone over. You’d have all of the other criminals eating out of the palm of your hand, and you’d win over the judge and the jury too.” Bucky teased.

“Please, you’re suggesting I’d get caught. I’m much too smart for that.” Tony teased back.

“Oh, you’re a genius, truly, but your lack of street smarts would surely be the death of you.”

“Hm, well, I guess it’s a good thing that I have two strong men to protect me from all those attempted murders then, isn’t it?”

Bucky smirked, kissing and nipping at his neck until Tony was squirming in his lap and whining.

“Help, Daddy.” He whimpered as Bucky’s hands roamed his body, avoiding the places he really wanted to be touched.

“Patience, baby. I’ll take care of you after Steve finishes his food. We’re gonna take you to the playroom to play. You want that don't you, doll?”

“No, Daddy, I want to cum now.”

“Ah, angel, I would, but if I let you cum now, then it’s not gonna feel so good when I force you to cum again, and I promised Stevie that I’d make you feel good. I’m gonna at least try to hold true to my promise”

“Daddy.” Tony said, sending Steve an accusing look, like it was his fault that Bucky had riled him up and denied him what he wanted.

“Don’t look at me like that, princess. You’re gonna be thanking me later. Lord knows that Bucky would be more than happy to tie you up and force you to cum until you were cumming dry and screaming bloody murder.”

Bucky chuckled darkly and Tony shivered against him, his eyes hooded and his dick leaking. He was certain that that shouldn’t excite him as much as it did. Bucky and Steve didn’t miss his reaction, and Bucky had a feeling that Tony would soon be begging them to hurt him real good. Steve liked the good kind of pain, the kind that was so good that it hurt. The kind that left him aching and sore and begging for more. Steve was needier than Tony, but there would be plenty of time to train Tony to be just as needy as his little boy.

* * *

Tony wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting this. It didn't look all that different from the dungeon, though there did seem to be quite a bit of comfort items, soft blankets and fluffy pillows, even some stuffed animals. The things displayed around the room weren't entirely different though.

"I thought I wasn't being punished." Tony accused, pouting in Bucky's arms.

Bucky chuckled and kissed him.

"You're not, кошечка."

Tony frowned and looked suspiciously around the room, then glared at Bucky.

"Then why does this look like just another torture room?"

Bucky barked out a laugh at that, and laid Tony down on the bed, hovering over him.

"It's really not that different from the dungeon. Most people don't have two separate places for play and punishments. Stevie just likes the distinction between good pain and bad pain."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"No, what I like is knowing whether or not I'm being hurt for fun, or because my daddy's upset with me."

Steve plopped down next to them, laying on his back and tugging a soft looking blanket into his arms. Tony watched him rub it against his cheek and reached out to touch it. Steve narrowed his eyes at him and clutched the blanket protectively to his chest.

"Mine." He whined, and Tony's lip quivered.

"Shh, you're okay, princess. Stevie's just not used to sharing his stuff. He's never had to before, that's all. Don't you worry though, Stevie bought some toys just for you, that way he doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to." Bucky reassured him.

Steve relaxed at the reminder and curled up into their side. The fuzzy blanket pressed up against Tony and it was just as soft as it looked. Bucky smirked at his spoiled little boy and pressed a kiss to his lips, before climbing off of the bed. Tony sat up to watch him grab a purple toy that had a whole bunch of little nubs all over it.

"I was thinking we'd start you out with something like this, doll. What do you think, Stevie?"

Steve licked his lips and Bucky smirked.

"You want to get it nice and wet for Tony, baby?"

Steve nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Are you going to whine when I don't put it in you?"

Steve pouted at that, but tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Can I put it in him?"

Bucky raised a brow and glanced at Tony who was watching them with interest.

"No, but I'll let you feed him your cock. How's that sound, doll?"

"Mm, yes, please, Daddy."

Bucky handed the dildo over to Steve and let him suck on it, his tongue dragging over the little nubs. Tony watched him take it all the way down his throat with ease and felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't exactly large, shorter than Bucky and fairly skinny in comparison, but Tony knew that Steve could take it even if it was Bucky. His eyes were pulled away from Steve when Bucky started unbuttoning the shirt of Steve’s that Tony was wearing. He kissed down Tony's chest as the skin was exposed, nipping at one of his nipples and making Tony moan and arch off the bed slightly. Bucky just chuckled and murmured, “So sensitive.”

"Fuck, I really do love you in panties, princess." Bucky groaned, pulling back to look at Tony on display.

His chest bared and his hard cock peeking out of the waistband of his panties. These ones were simple white cotton with a pink bow. Bucky licked his lips and leaned down to lap up the precum drooling out of the slit. Tony's eyes fluttered shut and his hands clawed at the sheets. Bucky pulled down his panties, enough to leave his dick exposed and swallowed him down making Tony cry out. Bucky held his hips down when they jerked up, and Tony whined, his toes curling and his mouth parted.

Bucky hummed around him and Tony moaned, his thighs clenching. He wanted to wrap his legs around Bucky's shoulders, but his panties were preventing him from doing so, acting as a restraint and keeping his thighs pressed together. His hole fluttered in anticipation when Bucky scooped up some of Tony's precum and pressed a finger to his hole.

"Mm, Bucky, please." Tony whimpered.

“Call me Daddy, angel.”

“Daddy, please.” Tony moaned, his finger circling Tony’s hole teasingly.

"Fuck, princess, you're so pretty all laid out for Daddy like that." Steve said, and Tony glanced over at him.

The dildo was dripping wet with saliva in his hand, but he was watching Bucky sucking on Tony. Tony was distracted, looking at Steve, but his eyes shut tight and he groaned when Bucky pressed a finger inside of him, slipping a second one in not long after that. Tony squirmed under him, as much as he could with one of Bucky's hands placed firmly on his lower stomach, pressing him down into the mattress. Bucky gave a particularly rough suck, scissoring him open and Tony saw stars.

"Daddy, I'm gonna-" He cried out, only to whine in frustration when Bucky pulled off of him, his fingers slipping out of Tony's ass. "Daddy, Daddy, no, please. Want to cum, Daddy."

Bucky just kissed his thigh.

"How close are you, angel?"

"So close, Daddy, please."

Bucky hummed.

"We'll give you a few minutes to calm down then."

Tony whined at that, starting to protest, but Bucky just shushed him and took the dildo from Steve, popping it into Tony's mouth. His eyes widened at the bumpy texture on his tongue.

"Suck on that while you wait, sugar." Bucky said, kissing his cheek.

Tony huffed, but did as he was told, watching as Bucky pinned Steve down and rutted up against him, grinding into him. They were both still dressed and Bucky sat back on his knees, wrapping Steve's tie around his hand and pulling him closer, crashing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. Steve opened up eagerly to let him in. Tony was pretty sure that he could cum just from watching them like this. There was something insanely hot about a man as large as Steve, all submissive and needy, while Bucky, who wasn't all that bigger, took charge. When they pinned Tony down, he didn't have any real chance of escaping them, and he liked that sense of security. With Steve though, he could break away from Bucky if he really wanted to, but he chose not to. There was something about that, about Steve wanting to be dominated, to be held down, that Tony found beautiful.

His tongue ran over the dildo, tracing the nubs and exploring the odd texture lazily as he watched. Bucky released Steve's tie, letting him fall back onto the mattress, and reached up to undo his own tie. Tony's breath picked up and he moaned when Steve held out his wrists, knowing what his daddy wanted from him. Tony's hand slipped down to stroke himself, as Bucky tied the strip of fabric around Steve's wrists, tugging with more force than necessary as he tied them together.

"Fuck, Daddy, that's so good." Steve groaned.

"Yeah? You like that, baby? You feel nice and secure?"

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. I've missed this. I've been needing it. Kept thinking about you tying me up and using me, while you were gone. Wishing that you'd come back and show me who's boss."

Bucky chuckled, lifting Steve's tied hands above his head, before claiming his lips again.

"My pleasure, baby boy. Daddy's more than happy to put you in your place." Bucky murmured, working his way down Steve's jaw, stopping to suck at his neck and on his nipples.

Steve's lewd sounds and desperate pleas had Tony squirming and whining softly next to them, his hand stroking himself. His eyes rolled back and his vision whited out as he cummed, crying out. Both Steve and Bucky froze, looking over at him. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him and Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"Daddy, you promised." Steve whispered hurriedly, when he saw the dark look in Bucky's eyes.

Bucky gritted his teeth, but nodded in acknowledgement.

“Daddy?” Steve pressed.

He sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself, before tugging off Steve's tie from around his neck.

“Relax, Stevie. I’m not gonna punish him right now. You know I don’t like to dish out punishments in the moment.”

This was true, it was very rare for Bucky to punish Steve right then and there. It was pretty much always something that was scheduled and Bucky planned and prepared for ahead of time. Steve almost always was told what was going to happen beforehand too. Other than something small, like a swat to the thigh or a warning, the only things Bucky really did in the moment were scoldings, timeouts, or taking away a privilege. Even those things he didn’t always feel the need to do right away. 

Steve was used to being scolded retroactively, and Tony had come to expect this too, like when he misbehaved while Bucky was gone. Steve was far less likely to do more than tell him no or to stop, but when Bucky got back Tony could expect him to deal with it. Tony had realized that this was because Steve felt less certain about his ability to make the right choice, so he had decided to leave it up to Bucky to decide how to handle Tony’s misbehavior. Depending on what it was, sometimes Tony was just told to behave for Daddy and then given kisses and cuddles, but no matter how Bucky went about it, Tony always got kisses and cuddles afterwards.

“But you’re gonna punish him for it later.” Steve said, knowing that Bucky wanted to.

Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s and he sighed.

“I’ll be nice about it, baby, don’t look so worried.” He murmured, leaning down to claim Steve’s lips. “He’ll learn to follow the rules quicker if I don’t let it slide. It’s the way I always did it with you, and it worked.”

“Yeah, but we made those rules together. I knew about them beforehand.” Steve reminded him.

Bucky nodded understandingly.

“I know that, angel, and I should have talked to him about it, but I guess I didn’t think he’d break a rule so quickly. That was my mistake. If you’d rather I didn’t punish him this time, then I won’t, okay?”

Steve bit his lip.

“I think we should let it slide this time. Maybe you should tell him about them now, or at least about the ones that are most important, but we can talk about all of them with him later and make him his own list of rules.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve softly.

“I think that sounds perfect, baby.”

Tony was floating and blissed out, from little more than his hand and seeing his partners together. He barely reacted when Bucky crawled over him, just bared his throat and smiled sweetly, his eyes fluttering closed when Bucky leaned close and nuzzled against him.

"My Bucky. My Daddy." He mumbled.

Bucky just smirked, his lips brushing against Tony's ear.

"That's right, baby. I'm yours, and you're mine.” He murmured. “I didn't tell you that you could cum, did I?"

Tony furrowed his brows in confusion at the question. Bucky hadn't told him to cum, but he also hadn't told him not to. They're had been multiple times where Tony was told not to cum without permission, but he hadn't realized that was something that applied to this current situation. He couldn't voice that though, he couldn't do more than just hum and mouth at Bucky's jaw.

"Can you answer me, baby?"

Tony whined high in his throat, but managed to mumble out, "Mine." Earning him a nip to the lip in response.

"Mine." Bucky echoed back, claiming his lips and snatching up Tony's wrists. 

They were pulled up above his head, and Tony let Bucky manipulate him, feeling soft and moldable like clay under him. His brows furrowed slightly when he felt the tie wrapping around his wrists and he whined when he tugged on them and realized that they were stuck together.

"No more touching yourself, doll. I should have clarified that, and I should have kept a closer eye on you. That's my fault, not yours, princess, but in this room when we play you follow my rules."

Tony blinked up at him and Bucky glanced over at the wall. Tony followed his gaze to a list of rules hung up within the line of sight of the bed, that said Daddy’s Rules in block letters. They were clearly made just for Steve. The top one said 'Stevie belongs to Daddy' and directly below that it read 'Always ask Daddy'.

“Are you with me, baby? Can you talk to me, or do you need to float?”

Tony swallowed and looked up at Bucky.

“With you, Daddy.” He mumbled.

Bucky smiled and rubbed his nose against Tony’s.

“You’re so good, princess. My pretty little girl. You’re so good for Daddy.”

Tony blushed, feeling all warm inside from the praise. He glanced over at Steve who was sitting up now, his tied hands in his lap. He smiled encouragingly at Tony and Tony tugged at his wrists, wanting to reach out for him, but unable to.

"Do you know what that first one means, angel?” Bucky asked, pulling his attention back to the rules. “I know it says Stevie, but you can just assume that it applies to you too."

Tony nodded.

"I'm yours."

"That's right, baby. You're so smart, кошечка. What about the second one? Do you know what that means, doll?"

Tony frowned and squirmed, because he wasn’t so sure how he felt about giving up his control. He always liked it when he did, but a part of him wanted to fight against that desire to be dominated. He pushed down that urge to protest being controlled, trying to relax into his submission. Tony bit his lip and looked up at Bucky.

"Sorry, Daddy. I didn't know." He said, pouting.

"Shh, you're not in trouble, princess. I should have told you, I just got a little distracted." Bucky reassured him. "Tell me what you think always asking Daddy means, pretty girl."

Tony frowned.

"Letting Daddy make all the decisions."

"That's right, кошечка. If you want something, you ask for it. Understood?"

Tony huffed, but nodded.

"What's number three, baby?"

Tony glanced back at the chart.

"Verbal responses." He muttered, his cheeks red.

Bucky nodded and kissed him.

"Good girl.” He murmured against his lips, before pulling back. “There are some exceptions to that one. If you're gagged or too lost in your headspace, you might not be able to respond. But in general, try and give me a verbal response. When we play here, you always call me Daddy. Out there you can call me Bucky, if you want to, but in here, I'm Daddy. When we're in the dungeon, you call me sir or master."

Tony's eyes widened and Bucky smirked at him, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Don't worry about that right now though, angel."

Bucky grabbed the dildo that Tony had let fall to the sheets next to him. He climbed off of Tony, slicking up the silicone toy with oil, before returning and pressing it to Tony's hole, swirling the tip around his rim. Tony whined, his eyes shutting again and his thighs clenching when Bucky pulled it away. 

"Shh, you're okay, baby.” Bucky soothed.

He grasped Tony's ankles in one hand and pushed his knees to his chest, his panties still around his thighs. The tip was on his hole again, and this time it was pressing inside. The toy was nothing compared to Steve or Bucky, but the little nubs provided friction and sensations that Tony didn't think was possible. He moaned, squirming and lost himself in the feeling. 

It was too much, and yet nowhere near enough. He felt too sensitive, his prostate protesting the attention so soon after his orgasm, yet Tony thought he might die if it stopped. He needed it, he needed more than this. He needed it to feel blindingly good, and for some reason that he couldn't pinpoint, he needed it to hurt. It did hurt, and it was good, too good. Painful, too painful. It made Tony cry and beg and thrash, until Bucky had to hold his tied wrists down with one of his hands, as the other kept up it's pace. In and out, twisting and teasing him. His legs still folded up and pressed in between them.

Tony doesn't know how long it went on, maybe forever, maybe no time at all. He hadn't a clue. What he does know is that when he cummed, it was to Bucky's words whispering permission into his ear and his body tensing up as he exploded. It was too much and not enough. He loved it and he hated it, but the thing that really made it all worth it was that afterwards he was pulled into Bucky's arms and snuggled up close. 

Bucky untied his wrists and Steve's, but Tony barely noticed. He completely missed the fond words shared between them or the looks they gave him, full of love and tender in a way that would surely make Tony blush and feel all fuzzy and warm inside, if his eyes had been open to see it.

He wasn’t high on his orgasm, but he still felt high on something, maybe his submission, when Bucky pulled him off of the bed. Tony couldn’t tell how long it had been since his orgasm, but Bucky had been watching the clock and knew that it had been nearly an hour. Bucky wanted to let Tony float, but Steve had been waiting patiently and his boy deserved his reward.

“Come on, doll, sit here on the edge of the bed.” He told Steve.

Tony heard the words, but his mind was too fuzzy to make sense of them. He barely noticed that he was now kneeling on his knees in front of Steve or that Bucky was kneeling behind him, his thighs on either side of Tony’s. Bucky had one arm wrapped securely around Tony’s waist, his other stroking his side soothingly. Tony’s back was pressed up against his chest, and he was practically sitting in Bucky's lap. Bucky waited until Tony had melted back into him to slip his hand up, tweaking one of his nipples and causing him to whimper, before wrapping his hand lightly around Tony’s throat. He could feel Tony’s pulse under his thumb and Tony moaned arching his back.

“You think you can suck off Stevie, baby? Make your daddy feel so good?”

Tony just whimpered and bared his throat. Bucky glanced up at Steve, who was biting his lip. His cock was hard, pressed up against his lower stomach, but there was uncertainty in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Buck. I don’t need it.” Steve said.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully.

“Very well. Why don’t you lay down, angel? Daddy will take care of you.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, and he scrambled to do as he was told. It wasn’t all that often that Bucky blew him, not that it never happened, but Steve was much more likely to offer up his mouth than he was to request that Bucky give him head. If he was being honest he preferred being used by Bucky. It worked out well, since Bucky preferred using him, but sometimes being used meant letting Bucky play with his cock, and Steve would never deny his daddy that right.

Bucky laid Tony down next to Steve and tucked him under the covers, pressing a stuffie into his arms, which Tony automatically hugged to his chest with a content sigh. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s head, before settling in between Steve’s legs and taking him in his mouth. Bucky didn’t just suck his cock, he nuzzled his balls and licked at his asshole, nipping at his thighs and leaving his mark on his little boy. He didn’t stop until Steve was a writhing, moaning mess and crying as he begged to cum. Only then did Bucky pull away and slam into him, making Steve wait to cum until he cummed inside of him.

It was later that same night, Tony curled up on Steve's lap while he worked and Bucky sipping at a glass of bourbon while telling stories about his trip, that Tony lifted his head suddenly. His eyes found Bucky where he was leaning off to the side of the desk.

Tony hadn't said much most of the day, not because he was upset or had regrets, but because he felt lost in his submission. Steve had made a mention of him being deep in his headspace at some point after they’d finished playing and were snuggled up in bed, and Bucky had murmured an agreement. When Steve asked when they should bring him back up, Bucky just shook his head and said it wouldn't hurt to let him float as long as he wanted, since there was no real reason he had to come up. That was hours ago now, and Tony was finally coming to. Steve's fingers stilled on the keyboard and he glanced down at Tony, Bucky pausing mid story.

"Are you back with us, baby?" Steve asked softly, not for the first time today.

They were both wondering if he was really coming up, or if he’d sink back down after a moment or two, like he’d done multiple times throughout the day. Tony nodded his head, his eyes scanning the room, just now really acknowledging where he was. He'd been sitting on Steve's lap in the office for a good hour or two now, but he hadn't really noticed that they'd relocated him here. He was pretty sure that he'd been moved around multiple times, and he had vague recollections of being fed bottles of warm milk and even some food while he was down. He could still taste it on his lips, a subtle hint of cheesecake lingering on his tongue. It took him another moment of returning to himself to notice that he had a paci in his mouth and that he was suckling on it absentmindedly. His eyes fell on some of the papers on Steve's desk and he leaned forward. His mind was suddenly alert and he felt fully awake. Numbers had a way of doing that for Tony. He could tell instantly that something about these numbers was wrong.

"Hey, doll, how are you feeling? I know things got a little intense earlier. You’ve been out of it for a while, I just want to make sure that you’re okay with everything that happened. Are you okay, baby?" Bucky asked, watching Tony carefully.

"Mm, 'm fine." Tony hummed absently around his paci, before pulling it out of his mouth and setting it on the desk. "What's the conversion rate here?"

Steve raised a brow at the unexpected question.

"It fluctuates." Steve said.

"By how much?"

"Give or take a few rubles. Why?"

"What's the current rate? The one used for these amounts."

Steve glanced at Bucky before answering.

"About 74 rubles."

“About?”

“Yeah, we round up. Why?”

Tony frowned.

"You shouldn't round up."

Steve frowned back at him and Bucky licked his lips.

"The most recent rates we were given are 73.85 rubles per dollar." Bucky told him, curious about what Tony had found.

Something about the way he looked at the numbers, discerning and incisive, made Bucky feel like Tony had made some sort of discovery. Bucky wasn’t sure what, but he wanted to find out. Tony hummed and grabbed a pen.

"Can I?" He asked, the pen hovering over the paper.

"Doll, I love you, but you can't play around with those papers." Bucky said, gesturing for Steve to grab him a blank sheet.

Tony just huffed.

"You got any blank paper?" Tony asked, his focus solely on the numbers in front of him.

Steve nodded and placed the sheet in front of him. They watched him, confused but clearly interested as Tony played his numbers game, analyzing the dimensions of the currency. It was easy enough, with only one unit to convert and a direct path to get there. It was only an approximation, and of course he had to round given the nature of the numbers, but he chose to round down, regardless of the number.

"Is this your money?" He asked absently as he scratched out units that canceled out each other and did the mental math required to find the answers he needed.

"No, I mean, it's available to us, but it's more of a loan."

Tony frowned.

"Like a bank? You hold on to it until the owners withdraw it."

"Something like that." Steve said, shifting nervously.

Tony just hummed.

"Do you convert these yourself?"

"Um, no, Pierce sends them to me with the conversions. I really just focus on the US dollars."

Tony nodded.

"How much do you trust this guy?"

"Well enough. Why, doll? What are you getting at?" Bucky asked, pretty sure that he knew, but hoping that he was wrong.

"This guys ripping you off, Bucky. These numbers just don't add up. I'm assuming he's the one that led you to believe rounding up was a smart move?"

Steve and Bucky shared another look and Tony just glanced between them, taking their silence as answer enough.

"Okay, here's the thing. You see how your percentages are always a touch off when you do your totals?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, that's just because of the rounding, angel. We adjust accordingly, that's what this number here is." Steve said, pointing out the adjusted total.

"Yeah, and that'd be fine and all, in theory, but in practice, you're still misplacing a small percent each time you do that. Now that may not seem like that much, and to be honest if you were working with smaller amounts here, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. It's only off .3% on average, just taking these few pages into account, but we're talking about millions of dollars that you're moving around here. Take this total for example, $3,780,000. The relative difference here means you have $11,340 unaccounted for. That matters. I'm sorry, but either this guy’s an imbecile, or you're getting ripped off, and not just a little bit, but a lot."

Bucky looked calm enough, though the clenching of his jaw gave away just how pissed off he was. Steve just looked shell shocked, like he couldn't process the information. Bucky gripped Tony's chin, his touch gentle, but his eyes swirling with threats of danger that weren't aimed at Tony, but sent a shiver through him nonetheless.

"Are you absolutely positive, baby doll? If you're wrong and I confront this guy, I'm stirring up trouble that can't just be brushed under the rug." Bucky said, his voice hard.

Tony held his gaze confidently.

"Trust me on this. I know numbers. I was raised to be a businessman, my education had a strong focus on working with money. My uncle put a stop to that when he became my guardian, but I read a book on dimensional analysis yesterday and I learned about absolute and relative differences while most kids were still learning to count. I know what I'm talking about." Tony said, his voice unwavering.

After spending the last few weeks in the manor brushing up on math that he hadn’t used since he was a boy, Tony was sure that he knew it well enough to say without a doubt that these numbers didn’t make sense.

"Fucking, Pierce! I will kill him for this." Bucky cursed, his voice harsh.

Tony flinched, even though he knew it wasn't directed towards him. Bucky visibly forced himself to calm down and scooped Tony into his arms, picking his pacifier up off of the desk and pushing it into his mouth.

"Shh, I'm sorry, it's okay. I'm not upset with you, angel. You did so good. My beautiful little girl is a mathematical genius. Who would have guessed? Thank you, baby. I think we'll talk to Sam about picking up your studies when he comes over? Hm? Would you like that?"

Tony nodded, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder and melting against him.

"Stevie, I think it's time to tuck our baby into bed, and then you and I need to talk about how to handle this situation."

Steve nodded, glad that Bucky was taking charge of the situation, because he was still in shock. He couldn’t believe that he’d been letting Pierce get away with this, and hadn’t even questioned it.

"Yes, of course, Buck."

* * *

Bucky and Steve didn't mention the numbers again the next day, and they avoided Tony's questions about it, much to his annoyance. He let it go though and eagerly awaited the arrival of Sam who was bringing over Bucky's daughter, Becca. Tony didn't know much about her. He knew that she was six years old, but that was about it. Bucky didn't seem interested in telling Tony about her, and he didn't seem particularly pleased that she was coming over. Tony half expected them to completely avoid the girl, or act indifferent when she arrived, perhaps even be cruel. He was pleasantly surprised when Bucky scooped the girl into his arms when she came running up the drive.

"Папа!" Becca cried, wrapping her short arms around his neck and giggling when he tickled her sides.

"Привет, доченька моя." Bucky murmured softly, kissing her cheek.

She squirmed out of Bucky's arms as Sam walked up and shook Bucky's hand. If Tony had been surprised by how warmly Bucky greeted his daughter, he was shocked by Steve's greeting. Steve grinned at the small redheaded child as she barreled into him, trusting him to catch her. He lifted her up under her arms and spun her around, before settling her on his hip.

"Стиви!"

"Ларушечка! Как вы, дорогая?" He asked her.

"Супер! Я только что потерял свой первый зуб!" Becca told him, clearly excited about something, but Tony wasn't entirely sure what.

His Russian really wasn't all that good, and though he knew most of the words that Bucky used frequently, those were mostly just terms of endearment.

"Ты правда?"

"Да. Видеть?" Becca said, opening up her mouth and pointing to a gap in her teeth.

Tony shifted nervously as he watched this all happen and he wondered briefly if this child even spoke English. Though that was just his anxiety talking. Of course she could speak English. She'd lived in the states for half of her life. Tony swallowed when the girl looked over at him curiously. Steve set her down, ruffling her hair. She scowled at him and shoved his hand away before approaching Tony. Becca eyed him, almost suspiciously, Tony thought. He saw a lot of both of her parents in her when her discerning gaze fell on him.

"You're Tony, aren't you?" She asked him, but there was no doubt in his mind that she knew exactly who he was.

He just nodded at first, then cleared his throat. He glanced up to find that everyone was watching them, and his eyes met Bucky's. They looked so much like Becca's, it was almost scary. Or rather Becca's resembled his.

"Um, yeah, I'm Tony. It's nice to meet you, Becca."

She just hummed, tilting her head at him.

"My papa thinks you're pretty." She told him and all of the adults laughed.

"Did he tell you that?" Tony asked when his laughter died down.

"No, but he didn't have to. I know these things."

"Умняшка." Bucky said proudly. "Why don't we go inside. You can play with Tony in the nursery."

"Okay, Papa."

Sam and Bucky sat on the loveseat over by the bookshelves, while Tony and Steve entertained Becca. The girl was full of energy and wicked smart, a bit unnervingly so. It reminded Tony of the way he was as a small child.

“I've always wanted a sister." She said randomly at one point and Bucky glanced over at them.

Tony just raised a brow at her.

"Oh? Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. Stevie's great and all, but he's a boy. He doesn't understand my problems."

"What problems would that be?"

"How people seem to think I should follow orders, but I'm the kind of girl that gives orders."

Steve snorted, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I think she takes after you, baby." He murmured in Tony's hair.

Tony just giggled and leaned into his side.

"My papa calls you кошечка." Becca said just as randomly.

"Um, sometimes." Tony said, glancing up at Bucky who just winked at him.

Tony blushed and looked away.

"He calls my mama, киса, sometimes." She said, and Steve tensed up.

Tony wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was quick to change the subject and pulled down the chess board. The six year old kicked his ass and Tony couldn't decide if he was more offended or proud by how easily she defeated him, while painting her toe nails in between turns. He found it hard to believe that he could feel pride for a child that he literally just met. When Becca was leaving she gave Tony a big hug, and kissed his cheek before slipping her hand into Sam's.

"I'll come back around next week to discuss a new study plan for Tony." Sam said on his way out.

"Thanks, Sam, for everything." Bucky said, clapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Tony stripped out of his tights soon after they left and shimmied out of his panties. Bucky raised a brow at him when he straddled his lap.

"Feeling frisky, baby?"

"What does киса mean?" Tony asked, ignoring his question.

Bucky chuckled, kissing his lips, short and sweet, one of his hands gripping the back of Tony's neck. Tony melted under the dominant touch and pressed closer to him, nuzzling against him.

"Don't worry about it, doll." Bucky murmured, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Tony hummed, unsatisfied with the vague response.

"What are you going to do about Pierce?" He asked instead, catching Bucky off guard.

Bucky's hands gripped his hips and he clicked his tongue.

"That's not something that concerns you, princess."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"What about that man who showed up here? Are you going to ever tell me what that was about?"

"Probably not."

Tony glared at him, and Steve stood up and scooped Tony off of Bucky's lap with a sigh.

"Baby, don't upset Daddy. He doesn't need you asking questions about these kinds of things."

"But-"

"Tony, no." Steve said firmly.

"You wouldn't know you were being ripped off if it weren't for me. It's not fair to keep me out of the loop." He protested.

"You're right, doll. It's not fair. Unfortunately, life's not fair." Bucky said, standing up too. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek, buttoning his suit jacket. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

The words made Tony's heart race and his breath speed up.

"What? Why? Daddy don't go!"

"Sorry, princess, but I've got things to do." Tony whimpered and reached out for him, Bucky pulled him out of Steve's arms and held him close. "I love you, angel, but I've got to go."

"Tell me if you're going to confront Pierce, please." Tony begged.

Bucky sighed.

"I'm not tonight. I am grateful for your help, and I hope that you'll help me out in the future, Tony, but I'm not going to suddenly start telling you everything. Somethings are better left unsaid."

Tony pouted, but then his eyes widened. Help out in the future?

"Do you mean it? Can I really help?"

Bucky smiled and kissed him, before passing him back to Steve.

"You can help Steve go over numbers."

Tony grinned at him.

"Thank you, Daddy." He chirped.

Bucky smirked and pulled Steve in for a kiss.

"You'll look after the baby for me, won't you, doll? Hold down the fort."

"Always, Buck. I'd do anything for you." Steve promised, pulling him back in for one more kiss.

Tony pouted most of the evening and refused to leave Steve's arms. Steve didn't seem to mind it though. He even set aside his work in favor of taking Tony to the nursery and babying him. Tony was more than happy to snuggle up to his daddy and accept warm milk and baked pistachios. Steve bathed him before bed, rose scented oil in the water leaving Tony's skin baby soft as he curled up in Steve's lap and laid his head on his chest.

Bath time was one of Tony's favorite times. It always started sweet with cuddles, and almost always led to one of his daddies getting him off, and was followed up with snuggles in bed until his eyes fluttered shut and sleep took over. As far as Tony was concerned, it was the perfect bedtime routine. This particular bath time Tony's moans were muffled by the plastic in his mouth, and as they laid in bed, he was lured to sleep by his own soft suckling sounds. 

Tony was relieved when he woke up in the night to Bucky crawling into bed. His arms wrapped around Tony, and he pressed a kiss to his cheek when he saw that Tony’s eyes were open.

"Go back to bed, baby. I didn't mean to wake you."

Tony just nuzzled against his chest and breathed in the scent of liquor and cigars. It was rapidly becoming one of his favorite scents. That and the cologne that Steve always wore.

"Nigh', Daddy." He mumbled around his paci.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

Tony was practically vibrating with excitement as they led him out to the yard. It wasn't a typical backyard by any means, seeing as they owned just about everything in sight, but Tony loved that. He loved it when he got to explore it, not that it happened all that often. Tony was really only allowed to leave the manor several times a week.

He was particularly excited today, because Bucky and Steve were going to fight. Not the violent bloody kind of abusive fighting, but the super hot kind of fighting. At least that's how Steve had described it to him.

They made Tony promise to stay back and he agreed, sitting down with his legs crossed, his eyes glued to their forms. They stood a few feet apart, eyeing each other. Bucky smirking teasingly and Steve serious and perhaps even suspicious. That wasn't too shocking, since Steve had told him that Bucky liked to fight dirty. Tony only became more excited after hearing that.

Bucky didn't try anything though, he just lowered himself slightly into a fighting stance and Steve copied him. Steve made the first move, and Tony had a feeling that Bucky had been waiting for him to go first. 

They danced around each other, feet swiping out and punches being thrown. It certainly seemed more like a coordinated dance than a fight, like they knew each other so well that they intuitively knew what the other would do and dodged it with ease. Tony thought it was beautiful, and when Bucky did catch Steve off guard and bring him to the ground, Tony gasped.

He jumped up to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest as they wrestled on the ground, their bodies pressed up together and hands all over each other. They were definitely fighting for control, but it was erotic and Tony felt like he was watching porn. Not that he'd ever seen anything like that, though he was certain that seeing Steve and Bucky together was far better than anything made by actors in the industry.

When Steve did pin Bucky down, Tony couldn't help but wonder if Bucky had let him win. Steve slammed their lips together and groaned into Bucky's mouth. He released Bucky's wrists in favor of slipping his hands down his body and fumbling with his belt. Bucky nipped at his lip, his hands gripping at Steve's ass. Tony just dropped back to the ground and slipped his hand into his panties.

He was already so hard that he was peeking out the top. Before he knew it, Steve was riding Bucky and Tony was stroking himself to completion. Getting off on watching them together. It really was a kink of his, watching them together. When he voiced this afterwards, Bucky just laughed and cupped his cheek.

"My little voyeur." He murmured fondly, pressing his lips to Tony's.

"That might have been the hottest thing I've ever seen." He admitted.

"Yeah, better than that scene yesterday?" Steve asked, reaching out to brush a hand through Tony's curls.

They were curled up in bed together now, Bucky in the middle. Tony was curled up into his side and Steve had a leg thrown over him and his head on Bucky's chest.

"Scene?"

Steve smirked at his confusion.

"I love you, angel, you know that, right?"

Tony nodded, his eyes meeting Steve's. He pushed himself up and climbed over Bucky, pressing Steve flat onto his back. Steve grunted when Tony's knee pressed into his stomach as he crawled over him. He settled, straddling Steve, and pressing their lips together. His tongue darting out to collide with Steve's and his hands slipping into his hair.

"I love you, too, Daddy. Both of you." He said when he pulled back.

The looks that he received made him blush and squirm, tucking his head into the crook of Steve's neck. He melted into him when Steve's hands rubbed his back soothingly. Tony wished that they could just stay there in that moment forever, but life never was that easy.

* * *

Tony grinned as Pepper showed off the simple navy blue choker that wrapped around her neck. It wasn't much, but it was beautiful and it had a small metal sun hanging off the center of it.

"I just love it." She gushed. "It's perfect for wearing around town, or casually at home. He's going to get me a real collar for our wedding night though."

Tony sighed happily and leaned into her side.

"That's so romantic."

"Isn't it? I just love him so much. I don't know what I'd ever do if he left me."

"Pep, this is Rhodey we're talking about. He's been in love with you since we still had wet nurses. There's no way he's ever going to leave you. Besides, you could always just come work for Stark Industries."

Pepper laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not sure I'd want to be your assistant, Tony. You're so whiny." She teased.

Tony huffed, but grinned at her.

"Fine, I'll make you CEO then."

Pepper giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"Why thank you, you're too kind."

"I know, but you deserve it. I can't wait until your wedding."

Pepper smirked.

"I do hope you're planning to throw me a bachelorette party."

"I don't know, you never threw me one, so..." Tony teased.

Pepper huffed.

"That's not fair and you know it. I wanted to, but you insisted you wouldn't marry and refused to celebrate."

Tony shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't in the partying mood. I know what we should do for yours though." Tony said.

"What?"

"Well, as you know, I know a club." He said, smirking mischievously.

"Tony, you can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am."

"How scandalous." Pepper said, with a small laugh on her lips.

"Oh, don't worry, it's very discreet. We can take Natasha with us too, just so no one bothers us."

Pepper bit her lip, but nodded.

"Okay, I suppose that would be fun."

"It will be the most fun." Tony insisted. "I'll order us the most expensive champagne and we can nibble on cheese served on fancy silver platters."

"Planning to cause trouble, are we?" Bucky asked.

Tony turned around to see him leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Tony just grinned at him.

"Always." He chirped.

Bucky laughed and crossed the room, nodding his head politely towards Pepper, before scooping up Tony and settling him in his lap. Tony twisted to press a kiss to his lips. Pepper smiled at them, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know what you said to him, but you impressed my fiancé, and that's saying something, since he really didn't like you at first. He came home saying that you weren't dangerous to Tony. When I asked why, he said that you were much too in love with him to hurt him."

Tony blushed, peering up at Bucky, who just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"He's a good man, your fiancé." Bucky said, adding teasingly. "He's got a good name too."

Pepper smirked, but her eyes were less warm when they met Bucky's.

"I'm not as easily impressed." She said.

Tony frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but Bucky just kissed him softly to quiet him.

"Don't, doll. It's okay. It's a fair assessment. I am a dangerous man."

"You are." Pepper agreed. "And we have a tendency to hurt the people we love the most. It's human nature. I'm not disillusioned. I know that my fiancé and my best friend are the most likely to hurt me, because their harsh words would slice deeper than the words of someone I do not care for. And a hand raised by them, would leave a bruise on my heart, not just my skin. I'm not sure Tony knows this though. You would do wisely to keep this in mind in the future. Your words are that of Gods, as far as Tony is concerned, and the hurt you cause won't easily fade. I see the way he looks at you and you him. I see everything."

Tony frowned at the warning.

"Pepper-"

"Why don't you two go out to the terrace? I shall send Peggy out with tea and biscuits." Bucky said, cutting him off.

Tony huffed.

"Fine, but I want coffee and that crumble cake that she made this morning, if there's any left."

Bucky smirked and kissed his cheek, before setting Tony on his feet.

"As you wish, princess." He murmured.

"I don't dislike him." Pepper clarified later as they sat on the terrace.

Happy was sitting out there with them, just a little ways away from where they sat on metal chairs. Happy often accompanied Tony when he was roaming the property, since he wasn't allowed out alone. Tony had grown very fond of the man during his time at the manor.

Tony hummed.

"Don't you?"

"I really don't. I do worry about you, though. I don't think he should get too comfortable. A little bit of fear would do a man like him good."

"And you think that you scare him?"

"No, I don't. I do think that the thought of being the source of your unhappiness scares him."

Tony just looked at her for a moment, before leaning across the metal table and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Pepper. You're the best, you know that?"

Pepper smirked and sipped at her tea.

"Of course I do. What would you possibly do without me?"

"In a different world, I would have married you."

"Oh, please, Tony. Don't be sappy now, dear. Besides, I'm much too pretty for you." She teased.

Tony scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Please, we both know that I'm much too pretty for you, and above your ranking."

"Yes, well, you did marry a baron, so a baroness can't be considered too lowly for your taste, now can it?"

Tony giggled.

"I suppose that's true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are into this story, I really appreciate the support and all the comments, you guys are amazing!!
> 
> кошечка (koshechka) - kitten
> 
> Папа (Papa) - papa/dad
> 
> Привет, доченька моя (Privyet, dochen'ka moya) - Hi, my darling/dear daughter
> 
> Стиви - Stevie
> 
> Лапушечка! Как вы, дорогая? (Lapooshechka! Kak vy, dorogaya?) - Sweetie! How are you, dear? (Лапушечка is a popular term of endearment and is used to describe someone cute)
> 
> Супер! Я только что потерял свой первый зуб! (Super! Ya tol'ko chto poteryal cvoy pyervyy zoob!) - Super! I lost my first tooth!
> 
> Ты правда? (Ty pravda?) - Did you really?
> 
> Да. Видеть (Da. Vidyet') - Yeah. See?
> 
> Умняшка (Oomnyashka) - That's my girl
> 
> киса (kisa) - pussycat


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I kind of hate the way you never tell me anything.”

Bucky smirked and kissed his cheek.

“I kind of love the way that you look when you’re pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.” Tony protested.

Bucky just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What do you want to know, doll?”

“I want to know who you are, why you do the things that you do? For that matter, I want to know what things you do?”

Bucky raised a brow at him, clearly amused, but there was something guarded about his expression too, somewhere deep in his eyes, that told Tony that if he pressed this issue, Bucky was going to put up walls.

“You’ve seen my file, princess, what else do you want?”

“I want you to tell me that it’s not true. That you’re not really a murderer. Or that you only kill people who deserve it, or I don’t know something. Tell me that you’re not really involved in sex trafficking or torturing wives to find out what they know about their husbands. That you’d never hurt a child. Just give me some reassurance that you’re a decent person." Tony all but begged. "That you have standards. A line you’re not willing to cross.”

Bucky swallowed and pulled Tony closer, cradling his head to his chest.

“I can’t tell you all of that, because I don’t want to lie to you right now, кошечка. Not while we're alone together, safe from the cold world outside. Don't make me lie to you, not now." Bucky said, a plea in his voice.

Tony shivered at the implication and clung to Bucky. Bucky sighed and kissed Tony's, resigning to the fact that, though it wasn't necessary, Tony wanted reassurance and Bucky wanted to provide that for him.

“If it helps at all, I’m not directly involved in sex trafficking. I’m not _directly_ involved with any of it anymore. I’m the boss. I just oversee things and I keep people in line. That’s all. There are... casualties. Collateral damage, if you will, but I’m not cruel, I try not to be at least. I can’t show mercy freely, because it will be perceived as a weakness." Bucky said carefully, considering his next words for a moment. "I don’t go out of my way to be cruel and I don’t just hurt people for no reason. I do it to prove a point. That if you cross me, if you fuck with me, my organization, or my loved ones, I’ll fuck with yours.”

Tony’s hands gripped at Bucky’s shirt and he trembled in his arms. His eyes were wide as he took that all in. Bucky was admitting that he did hurt wives and children, innocents. That he was involved, if not directly then indirectly, with horrible, unforgivable crimes. It shouldn’t come as a shock, and really it wasn’t, but it was a hard pill to swallow nonetheless. Tony swallowed it and hoped that it disappeared somewhere inside of him, dissolved by the acid in his stomach. 

He closed his eyes and sank further into his state of denial, shoving aside all of the questions and the doubts and that guilty voice in the back of his head, the one that told him he couldn’t in good conscious forget about this. He wanted to though, just like he wanted to forget that his uncle knew about Steve’s mafia ties when he all but sold his nephew to the man. The way that he wanted to forget about Pierce and Rumlow and anything else dangerous about Bucky’s life.

“I want my puppy.” He mumbled.

Bucky scooped him up and next thing he knew he was being tucked under the covers in their chambers, with his puppy in his arms, a paci in his mouth and a tummy full of warm milk. Tony wanted to forget, he wanted to not think about the secrets and the very few answers that came from the never ending stream of questions. That’s exactly what he did. He pushed it all to the back of his mind and dove into wedding planning with Pepper. 

The days passed in a blur, almost indistinguishable from each other. He was given his own set of rules for the playroom, that he got to have a say in making. Steve and Bucky talked about collaring him and Tony eagerly agreed that they should. Bucky had to return to Russia in the upcoming week though, so they decided to push it off until he came back.

Tony wanted to say they should just do it now before he left, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to take it if they collared him and then Bucky disappeared for a month. He was pretty sure it would break him. The day before Bucky‘s trip, Tony headed over to Pepper’s childhood home, where she still lived with her parents. After sipping on a bottle of wine and eating dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Potts, Tony pulled Pepper out the door and into a carriage. They met Natasha out front of the club and Tony flashed her a grin.

“I wasn’t sure you’d make it. I thought you might get cold feet.” Natasha said, smirking at the nervous look on Pepper’s face. “You must be Pepper.”

Pepper nodded, swallowing hard as Natasha took her hand, lips brushing over Pepper’s gloved knuckles.

“Um, yes, that’s me, Pepper." She stuttered, before sucking in a breath and saying in a clearer voice. "You must be Natasha.”

Natasha just smirked at her, leaning in close, until her lips were brushing her ear.

“I sure am, gorgeous.” She purred.

The sound sent a shiver down Pepper’s spine and she gasped lightly. Her hand came up to touch the choker at her neck, like she was trying to remind herself that she belonged to someone.

Tony raised a brow at them.

“Should we go in, or would you two rather have sex in the alley first?”

“Tony!” Pepper gasped, sounding scandalized, but Natasha just laughed.

She led them inside, telling them that they were way overdressed, but her eyes still raked over Natasha’s figure appreciatively. Tony had asked Natasha to secure them a private room and she had done just that. It was a large space with a bed, but also a sitting area. There was also a pole in the middle of the room that made Tony grin and Pepper blush. 

They started with a bottle of champagne and hor d'oeuvres, but soon they had switched to tequila. They’re laughter filled the space and there was no lack of seductive smiles or teasing touches. Tony had no qualms joining in on the fun, especially when they played spin the bottle, which quickly turned into just making out with each other. Natasha taught them how to pole dance and it was far more challenging than Tony had thought it would be, but he was drunk enough to keep trying, despite landing on his ass more often than not. When they fell into bed together, Tony didn't join them. He just laughed and told them to have fun, before he called the carriage around.

Tony burst into giggles as he closed the door behind him, singing offkey and kicking off his shoes. He felt good, light and carefree. It was everything that he’d been hoping for and so much more, because he couldn’t even think hard enough to remember anything at all, let alone lies or secrets that he wished he didn’t know. They say that ignorance is bliss and Tony wholeheartedly believed that as he let his worries slip away, replaced by a drunken haze. He froze when he entered the sitting room to find Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch. Bucky gave him a stern look, but Steve looked just about ready to lose his shit.

“Where the hell have you been?” He demanded.

“Steve, don’t.” Bucky said, but Steve was already pushing to his feet.

“No, I’m not okay with this. You lied to me. You told me you were going to Pepper’s, but we called to check in on you and see if you wanted Happy to pick you up at the end of the night, and you weren’t there!” Steve said, his voice raised.

Tony swallowed, his eyes trailing down Steve’s body. He was too distracted to say that one of the Potts' family carriage drivers brought him home.

“Tony! Answer me! Where were you?”

“Steve, stop it. Sit down.”

“Bucky-”

“Sit. Down.” Bucky said firmly and Steve swallowed, before dropping back to the couch, his head hung in shame.

The order sent a shiver down Tony’s spine and he whimpered.

“Are you okay, princess?” Bucky asked softly.

He nodded, stepping closer to Bucky.

“Help, Daddy.” He said, biting at his lip and glancing down at Bucky’s crotch.

Bucky sighed and pulled Tony in for a hug, kissing his forehead.

“Not now, angel. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“But Daddy-”

“That’s enough. You’re lucky that I’m not scolding you. That can wait until the morning, and so can sex.”

Tony huffed. He couldn’t help but feel like this was a punishment.

* * *

Steve had practically growled when he smelt Natasha’s perfume clinging to Tony’s clothes and had demanded he bathe. Tony had easily slipped off his dress, letting his tights and bloomers pool at his feet and pulling Steve into the bath with him. Steve had looked just about ready to fuck Tony just to prove that he belonged to him, when Tony had whispered teasingly in his ear about how he had made out with Pepper and Natasha, and how they had tasted like fruity drinks and maraschino cherries. He pouted when Bucky stopped Steve with a warning look and a threat to punish him if he dared to lay a finger on Tony, while he was too drunk to remember it in the morning.

It was in the afternoon, after Tony had recovered from his hangover, having spent the early hours emptying the contents of his stomach and crying while his head waged war on him, that Bucky scolded him and Steve.

“I don’t appreciate that you lied to us. We would have let you go to the club, but you shouldn’t have made us worry like that. And you.” He said, sending Steve a stern look. “You know how I feel about drunk sex. It’s one thing to have a few drinks beforehand, and it’s a whole other story when you’ve been mixing liquors and doing body shots all night.”

Tony blushed and reached for Bucky, burying his face in his neck. He can’t believe he’d really told them about that. It wasn’t like it had meant anything. He wasn’t interested in Natasha or Pepper, though they were both gorgeous. Tony had just been having a bit of fun, that’s all. 

And it was fun. He’d had a good night, and he didn’t regret it one bit. He could have done without the hangover, but the night itself was a success. Best bachelorette party ever as far as Tony was concerned. He didn’t regret telling Steve about it either. He had rather enjoyed the jealousy that his daddy had portrayed and he would have happily let Steve fuck him to show him that he belonged to him. Tony was still hoping that that would happen, but unfortunately Bucky wouldn’t be able to join them for that. He had to leave and Tony pouted as he said his goodbyes, Steve having to pry him away from Bucky, when he refused to let him go.

* * *

Tony hated the way he felt so broken, like he might shatter at the drop of a hat, when he thought about Bucky being gone. When Pepper’s hand played with the moon hanging off of her collar and she smiled softly. When those questions that he pushed aside during the day came back to haunt him as he laid awake at night. He chose to deal with it by not dealing with it. He focused on numbers by day and when the sun set outside the office windows and Steve pulled out the bourbon, he lost himself in the dark liquid. 

If Steve disapproved of his decision to drink away his pain and numb himself with liquor, he didn’t say. He just made sure that there was always a bottle in the cabinet by nightfall. Come morning the bottle needed refilling and Tony’s stomach emptying and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. When Steve finally did confront him about it Tony just rolled his eyes and told him to fuck off.

“I don’t need you. I’m not just some pretty thing that you can boss around.” He slurred, and pushed past Steve.

Steve groaned and grabbed his wrist.

“Tony, stop. You can’t keep doing this. We have to talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not?” Tony snapped.

“You know why, Tony.”

“No, I don’t. Why do you even care? It’s not like husbands have to care about their wives, and I’m not doing anything to tarnish your name or your reputation by getting drunk at home.”

“This isn’t just drinking, Tony. You’re wasted every night and you don’t come to bed anymore, passing out on the couch instead. You barely look at me. You push me away when I try to comfort you. You don’t seem to want anything to do with me, unless you're horny and then you take what you want and you cry out for Bucky and then you push me away again. You can't keep doing this."

"Don't tell me what to do." Tony snapped.

"Fine! _I_ can't keep doing this."

"Then don't!"

Steve groaned and said something else but Tony was half way down the hall.

"Tony? Where are you going?" Steve called after him.

Tony just ignored him, heading to the library and hiding away there. Steve tried to coax him out, but Tony refused. Steve just sat down with his back to the wall, Tony curled up in a chair. They stayed like that for hours, until Tony climbed into Steve's lap, and unbuckled Steve's pants. Steve looked like he wanted to cry or yell, but he didn't do either, he just let Tony use him until he was breaking down and sobbing in Steve's arms. Once Tony had passed out, Steve carried him off to bed. It was that night, the full moon shining bright outside the window surrounded by a scattering of stars, that Steve got down on his knees and prayed for Bucky to return home.

Bucky didn't come home though, not for two more weeks and by then Steve and Tony were so distant that Bucky barely recognized them when he got back. They didn't look all that different, though Tony was wearing a suit. Tony looked up at him when he entered the office. He was at the desk going over numbers and Steve was sitting in a leather chair with the laptop.

"Buck..." Steve said when he glanced up and saw him.

There was something hollow about his tone that made Bucky frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, sensing that something was off.

Steve just shook his head.

"Ask Tony." Steve said, but he didn't sound bitter, just tired.

Tony bristled at the comment.

"This is not my fault." He snapped.

Bucky just watched the way they glared at each other, his eyes narrowed and discerning.

"Does someone want to tell me why it looks like a white man's funeral? Hm? The kind where everyone's more interested in the amount of inheritance they're going to receive and pissed off that they aren't receiving more."

Tony snorted and Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky just clicked his tongue and slipped out of his jacket. They're eyes fell on him as they watched him drape his jacket over a chair and roll up his sleeves.

"Okay, well clearly someone needs a spanking-" Bucky said, noting the way Tony tensed up and Steve dropped his head in shame. "I'm guessing that someone is Steve. So why don't we get this over with so you can be forgiven and go back to being a good boy."

Steve whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry. I tried, but I couldn't do it, and the baby's drowning in misery and alcohol, and I don't know what to do about it."

Bucky smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

"Oh, солнышко, do you need hugs and kisses, or do you need a firm hand to sort you out?"

Steve's bottom lip quivered.

"I need you to put me in my place, Daddy. I won't feel better until I know you're happy with me." He admitted.

"I am happy with you, doll." Bucky soothed, wiping tears off of his cheek.

Steve shook his head.

"No, Daddy. I failed you. I need to be punished."

Bucky sighed and nodded. He figured as much. He knew Steve well enough to know that Steve wouldn't be able to forgive himself, even if Bucky had, unless he felt that he'd been properly dealt with.

"Come here, baby." Bucky murmured and scooped him into his arms. "Princess, I have to sort out Stevie. Do you want to come with us?"

Tony shook his head. Bucky pursed his lips. He wasn't sure what had happened while he was gone, but he could tell that Tony was out of sorts, too. He was pretty sure that a spanking wouldn't be the way to help Tony though.

"Alright, doll." Bucky said, nodding.

He approached Tony, Steve in his arms, and leaned in to kiss him. Tony's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed closer, a whimper on his lips when Bucky pulled back.

"Daddy." Tony whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be right back. If you need me I'll be in the dungeon."

Steve whimpered in his arms and Tony shivered at the memory of the dungeon. He definitely would not seek out Bucky in the cellar. No, he would wait for him to return. It didn't take that long. Tony lost himself in numbers, and before he knew it Bucky was pulling him into his arms and settling into a leather arm chair. Tony snuggled against his chest and Steve dropped to his knees in front of them, Bucky's hand slipping into his hair and coaxing Steve to drop his head to his thigh.

"Good boy, Stevie. So good for me, angel." Bucky murmured softly and Steve just hummed, nuzzling against his thigh.

Tony tilted his head at Steve, feeling much more submissive than he had since Bucky left. It wasn't that Tony didn't feel submissive with Steve, but it was hard to let go when he was so uncertain. Just the knowledge that Bucky was in Russia had been enough to throw both Steve and Tony off balance. Bucky was home now though. Their daddy was back and all was right with the world, just the way Tony liked it. He smiled pressing closer to Bucky.

"My Bucky." He mumbled, his nose tucked into his neck.

Bucky chuckled, an arm wrapped securely around Tony's waist. Tony inhaled the scent of cigars and expensive liquor, vodka, he thought, that clung to Bucky, relaxing on the exhale and melting against his chest. Bucky just kissed his temple, his hand petting Steve's hair.

* * *

All of the chaos of the past month seemed to right itself as they fell back into their usual routine and soon Tony was collared and they were celebrating their one year anniversary. Well, technically, it was Steve and Tony's one year anniversary, but of course Bucky celebrated with them. One year since Tony entered their lives, their home and their bed. It was a big deal, but Tony couldn't help that voice in the back of his head that was nagging him. 

Alexander Pierce had disappeared, and though they never talked about it and Tony never asked, he was pretty sure that Bucky had "dealt" with him. Rumlow still showed up every few months to collect money and Tony wasn't entirely sure why. Steve told him that they were paying off a debt, but it felt to Tony like they were paying him to stay silent about something, though maybe that was the same thing to Steve and Bucky.

Tony had picked up his studies again, Sam coming over once a week to tutor him. He even convinced Steve to let Natasha into their home, so she, Sam and Becca joined them every Sunday for soup and bagels. They felt like a big happy family, if not a bit dysfunctional at times. Pepper and Rhodey got married and often came over for brunch on Sundays, too. All seemed peachy enough, but, as they say, when something feels too good to be true, that's because it probably is.

Obie had been keeping his distance for the most part, Steve and Bucky making it clear that they didn't care for the viscount's company. Tony didn't mind it. His uncle wasn't exactly the easiest man to get along with and he found that he didn't miss him much.

"You look gorgeous, doll." Bucky murmured, coming up behind Tony and pulling him out of his thoughts.

Tony smiled and leaned back into him when Bucky's arms circled his waist. Tony's fingers went up to touch the choker around his neck, gold with a ruby hanging off of it. Bucky smirked and kissed his ear.

"Come on, кошечка. Stevie wants to give a speech."

Tony let himself be led into the ballroom, the space unnecessarily large for the small gathering of friends they were hosting. Pepper smiled at him from where she was sitting in Rhodey's lap and Tony grinned back at her. He looked to Steve who was standing up, a glass of champagne in hand.

"Ah, there's my beautiful wife. Come here, princess."

Bucky released him and nudged him towards Steve. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into him. Steve pressed a kiss to his lips, before beginning his speech.

"A year ago I could never have imagined that I would ever fall in love with someone besides Bucky. Let alone fall for someone as stubborn as Tony." He teased and Tony giggled. "Tony, sweetheart, you have made me the happiest daddy in the world. You are brilliant, stunning, and keep me on my toes. I never knew that something in my life was missing until you entered it. Now I can't imagine living without you. You're the prettiest little girl ever and the worst wife, we cringe every time you enter the kitchen, but you are by far the best business partner I've ever had. Lord knows Bucky is the least helpful in that aspect. He just distracts me with drinks and endless teasing every time he enters my office. With that being said, I wouldn't give either of you up for anything. Thank you, both of you, for the love and support you give me every day." 

Steve held up his glass of champagne as he finished. Bucky held a glass out for Tony to take, before lifting his as well.

"To Tony and Steve. The happy married couple." Bucky said, smirking at them.

Tony let his fingers linger on Bucky's a moment longer than necessary as he took the glass of champagne, before turning his attention back to Steve.

"To my husband, my Captain, my daddy." Tony said, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Steve, who smiled brightly back at him. "And to my Bucky, our daddy. Thank you both for the amazing year we've spent together, and the many wonderful years yet to come."

Everyone drank to that, glasses tipped back and smiles on everyone's lips. Music was played by a live band and Tony danced in circles with Steve, a sweet waltz. His dance with Bucky was far more seductive, but Bucky's eyes were just as full of love, if not mixed in with mischief. 

Tony took turns dancing with Rhodey and Pepper, as well, and by the end of the night, with a few bottles of champagne emptied, he was dancing with Pepper and Natasha in a not so appropriate manner. If any of their partners disapproved, they certainly didn't say so. It wasn't until a more than just tipsy Tony was complaining that it was too hot and stripping out of first his tights and then his dress, that Bucky stepped in and scooped him up.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to your friends, кошечка."

"What? Why?" Tony whined.

Bucky just chuckled and kissed his cheek. He pouted, but said farewell and bid his friends goodnight. Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing and gathered Tony's discarded clothes off of the floor, before showing their guests to the door. Bucky carried Tony off to their chambers and set Tony down to fill up the tub. Tony just hummed happily to himself and made faces at himself in the mirror, until he was giggling uncontrollably. Bucky raised a brow at him, clearly amused.

"Bathtime, princess."

Tony was still giggling softly as he shimmied out of his panties and slipped into the tub. Bucky settled in behind him and when Steve came back he joined them, settling against the other side of the tub, his legs surrounding Tony, but framed by Bucky's.

I wish that that would be the end of the story. The beautiful speech and the passionate night the three lovers shared, a happy ending to their story, but alas it is not. There is more to be told and it is not nearly as pleasant as their anniversary night.

It was a year later when Tony went to his uncle to discuss him eventually taking over Stark Industries. Of course his uncle scoffed at the idea. Tony, for all intents and purposes, was a woman, a wife to a marquess. Women were not permitted to work such jobs as running a company. Perhaps they could be an assistant or secretary, but owning and running a company was beyond their reach. Tony was aware of this, but he was not deterred by it.

Both Steve and Bucky were willing to back him and Tony was determined to take what was rightfully his. He was born to be the heir to the Stark name and fortune, and to inherit the company. He'd be damned if that was ripped away from him. Obie was not thrilled, but he let Tony start working under him, when Steve insisted. Tony was fairly certain that Bucky talked to Obie as well, and that this talk consisted of Bucky threatening his uncle's life. Perhaps Tony should have been appalled by this knowledge, but he really wasn't. He was very used to Bucky's preferred way of handling things and Tony had come to learn that Bucky was right about many things. 

Mainly what he'd once told Tony about not getting to where he is today without stripping others of their freewill. Tony had come to realize that the only way to succeed in this world was to assert your control, and the only way to come out on top was to be more powerful than everyone else. That meant having more money, but it also meant dominating your opponents. Putting the fear of God in them and making it clear that you were the God that they should fear. Tony admired Bucky for this, and when he returned home with the blood of someone else staining his clothes, Tony begged his daddy to fuck him. If that was wrong, then Tony didn't want to be right.

He started spending more and more time at Stark Tower, cultivating power and perfecting his image as a man that it would be wise not to cross. When he went home, he lost himself in his submission, or snuggled up to his daddies and let them baby him. They fell into the routine easily, as though it had always been that way and all was fine for a few months.

* * *

Tony was heading to his uncle's office to ask him about a figure that didn't make sense to him, when he froze.

"-Tony must never be allowed to know about this. Do you hear me?" Obie hissed.

Tony flattened himself against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest when he heard a familiar voice.

"I hear you, Stane. He won't find out from me as long as you keep filling my pockets. I've got to admit, it's pretty nice being the one who knows all of the secrets that Tony can't ever know. Keeps me living well. Sure would be cheaper for you and Barnes, if you just told the damn kid, but hey, I'm not complaining."

Tony knew it was Rumlow, but he didn't understand. Why was Rumlow here and what the hell was he talking about? 

"You got what you're here for, so get the hell out of my office, Rumlow."

Tony's eyes widened when the door opened and Brock stepped out. His eyes fell on Tony and he raised a brow. Tony held his breath, practically begging him with his eyes to keep quiet. Brock didn't look angry to see him there though and that only confused Tony. The man just smirked, amused, and turned to walk away. Tony pushed off of the wall and ran after him. Brock didn't make any indication that he knew Tony was following him, but Tony knew he did. He wasn't exactly being subtle about it. Tony waited until they had left the tower, the cold evening air crisp as it bit at his cheeks, before speaking up.

"What was that about?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, princess."

Tony bristled at that, but Brock just laughed and started to walk away.

"Go home to your daddy, kitten. Your claws aren't nearly as sharp as you think they are." He called over his shoulder.

Tony huffed.

"Then teach me."

Brock stopped and turned to face him.

"You want _me_ to teach _you_?" Brock asked skeptically.

"Why not? You know how to fight, don't you?"

Brock laughed, shaking his head.

"Kid, you have no idea who you're talking to, do you?"

"Does it matter? You know who I am, and I can pay you for your time. I'm a Stark. You know I'm good for it."

Brock snorted.

"You're a Rogers, and I don't think your daddy would take too kindly to the idea."

"Who says he has to know?"

Brock eyed him consideringly.

"You looking to keep some secrets of your own, are you?"

"Why not? No one around me tells me anything. I should have lies of my own, shouldn't I?"

Brock smirked and walked forward, holding out his hand. Tony smirked back and gripped it in his own.

"Just name the time and place, but know this, if you don't pay up, I will collect from your daddies. I get paid well to keep secrets, kid."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of spending money." Tony assured him with a smirk of his own.

Tony returned home that night with a grin on his face and plopped down in Steve's lap. Bucky was off working somewhere in Michigan, though Tony wasn't sure exactly where. He didn't really bother asking anymore. It didn't matter as long as Bucky always came home.

"Hi, Daddy." He chirped, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips, before snagging a slice of garlic bread off of his plate.

"What's got you so chipper, angel? Good day at the office?"

Tony nodded.

"You have no idea." Tony muttered, leaning back against his chest and ripping off a chunk of bread and popping it in his mouth. "Mm, this is so good. Peggy makes the best garlic bread."

Steve chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you had a good day."

Tony hummed, chewing his bread and swallowing before grabbing Steve's wine to wash it down.

"Heard from Bucky at all?"

Steve shook his head.

"No, I suspect we probably won't hear from him."

Tony knew well enough by now, that in Bucky's line of work, no news was almost always good news. He just smiled and accepted the spoonful of mashed potatoes that Steve pressed to his lips.

After supper they settled in the den, Steve at his easel and Tony tinkering with an old radio that seemed to play more static than music these days. Steve had said they could buy a new one, but Tony was sure that he could fix it. For the meantime the room was quiet while they each worked on their own project. 

It wasn't an awkward sort of quiet, it was peaceful and though they didn't talk, both lost in their own worlds, they still enjoyed being close to each other. Steve would glance over at Tony when he made a soft frustrated sound, a smile on his lips as Tony cursed under his breath. Tony would glance over at Steve from time to time, just to watch him paint for a moment, before turning his focus back to the radio. It was nothing special really, but it was a nice moment nonetheless.

* * *

"Is this what our life will be like from now on?" Tony asked that night as he leaned back against Steve.

The water in the tub smelled of lavender and the room was steamy. He tilted his head back to look at Steve, whose hands were roaming Tony's chest and skimming over his thighs.

"I hope so." Steve murmured.

Tony pouted and twisted until he was chest to chest with his husband. Steve's hands slipped over his ass, kneading the flesh.

"Will Bucky always disappear like this? Are we destined to constantly be waiting for our daddy to return home?"

Steve sighed, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, his other hand cradling the back of Tony's head. Tony nuzzled against his neck, sighing against his skin.

"I don't know, Tony. I-" Steve sighed again, sounding uncertain. "I hope not, but I just don't know. Baby, I need you to know that I would never have agreed to this, would never have brought you here and made you a part of this, if I had known just how fucking sweet you are. I never could have dreamed that you would make me feel the things that I feel for you, because I've never loved anyone other than Bucky before you came along."

Tony gasped and pushed up to look in Steve's eyes.

"You love me as much as you love Bucky?" He asked, his voice small.

Steve blushed, smiling shyly at him, but nodded.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I really do. You mean the world to me, and I can't imagine my life without you. I thought you knew that."

Tony had heard things similar to that from both of his partners, but it never failed to take him by surprise or steal his breath away.

"I know, I guess it's just still hard to believe, even after all this time, that you could really love me the way I love you. I never really believed in happy endings before I came here, you know? And before we married, I hated the idea of marrying you. Things sure have changed a lot since then, haven't they?"

Steve grimaced at the reminder of the way he acted all those months ago.

"I still regret the way I treated you-"

Tony covered Steve's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Steve groaned into the kiss, pulling Tony closer and kissing him harder. They were both breathing hard when they separated, and Tony gave Steve the sweetest smile.

"Don't apologize again. I forgave you, you know that, so stop feeling guilty about it. We're past that." Tony insisted.

Steve still looked uncertain.

"Are we really? All the lies, Tony, are we really past those?"

Tony frowned, thinking back to Rumlow and the secrets he was keeping. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He didn't care what secrets they were keeping from him, or what secrets Obie had. All that mattered was that he was happy. He was in love and he was working hard. Life was stressful, and Bucky spent far too much time away for his liking, but Tony didn't regret any of it. The manor was his home, had been for months, over two years now, and everyone in it had become his family. No secret could change that. Or so he thought. That's easy to say, when you don't know what secret's being kept from you.

* * *

Bucky usually sought them out when he returned home, but this time he didn't find them in any of the usual places. Instead, when he asked Jarvis, he was pointed in the direction of the playroom. Tony whined when the door opened. He could hear Bucky's footsteps, but couldn't see him. He was blindfolded and cuffed to the bed by all four limbs, so he was spread eagle and fully exposed. Bucky's mouth went dry as he took in the plug in his ass and the ball gag in his mouth.

"Daddy, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Steve said, making Bucky's eyes snap to where he was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bucky husked out.

Steve's back was up against the wall, his tie loose around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned. His pants were sitting on the floor with his socks leaving nothing but briefs on him, but they'd been pulled down to expose his ass. His legs were spread just enough to let Bucky see the plug inside of him. Steve blushed as Bucky ate him up, but smirked.

"Missed you, Daddy."

"Fuck, this is not what I was expecting to come home to." Bucky breathed out.

If he was being honest, he was tired and worn out. He really just wanted to cuddle up with his partners and sleep until the sun woke up. He knew he would have to take care of them first and just the thought exhausted him. Bucky didn't show that though, he just smirked back at Steve and took a step closer to Tony.

"No, don't." Steve said, making Bucky freeze.

He raised a brow at Steve whose eyes widened. It wasn't very often that he gave his daddy orders in the playroom, and the last time he'd tried something like that, Bucky had flogged him the next day. Steve looked almost scared and Tony whined again.

"Stevie, if you don't give me a damn good reason not to, then I'm going to end this scene." Bucky said, his eyes trained on Tony who was futilely trying to twist out of his bounds.

Steve sucked in a breath, like he was steeling himself.

"I want him touch-starved. He has twenty minutes left." Steve said, before blurting out. "He agreed to it."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but nodded and backed away from the bed. Tony whined around his gag, crying as he realized that Bucky wasn't going to uncuff him. Bucky went over to Steve, pulling him in for a kiss. Steve moaned when his hand slipped down to press at the plug, before pulling it out.

"Mm, Daddy." Steve whimpered, clinging to Bucky.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you're begging me to have mercy on you, baby." Bucky murmured in his ear.

Realistically, with only twenty minutes until Tony's time was up, that wasn't really going to happen, but Steve moaned regardless. Bucky gripped Steve under his thighs, pushing his legs up. Steve's ass was already lubed up and open and Bucky wasted no time pulling himself out of his pants and thrusting inside. Tony felt like he was being tortured as he listened to them. He tugged on the bindings, his protests muffled by the gag. Drool was running down the sides of his cheeks and pooling on the sheets, but he didn't care.

When he agreed to do this, he had no way of knowing that Bucky would be arriving home. He'd only really agreed, because Steve was talking about just how much he loved it when Tony was desperate and needy. Being denied touch for a half an hour, so he'd be even more desperate for it, had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he was seriously regretting it and was definitely going to be adding this to his hard no list.

Bucky was still fucking Steve when Steve caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Daddy, stop... Tony..." He managed to get out in between moans.

Bucky seemed to understand what he was getting at and pulled out. Neither of them had cummed and they were both achingly hard, but Bucky pulled Steve to his feet. Tony screamed when the gag was removed and Steve stroked his cheek.

"Hey, shh, you're okay. I'm sorry, I know that was hard, but you did so good for me, baby. You look so good all on display for me."

"Fuck, yeah, so pretty baby." Bucky agreed. "I'm gonna take off your blindfold, princess. Stevie, go turn off the light."

Tony's scream had turned into sobs, but his whole body relaxed when Bucky climbed on top of him, covering Tony with his body. Bucky was holding his weight off of the smaller man, but the press of his chest against Tony's own was reassuring. It made him feel safe to be trapped under Bucky like this.

"Daddy." He sobbed.

"Shh, I know, baby, I know. That was hard, huh? But you did so well and I'm so proud of you. Stevie's so proud of you. You did so good. You're such a good girl, Tony." Bucky soothed, slipping the blindfold off.

Tony blinked his eyes open. The room was dark so he wasn't blinded by the light, but he could easily make out Bucky hovering above him. Bucky smiled down at him and kissed his nose.

"There you go. See? That's not so bad, is it, princess?" Bucky cooed, brushing his nose against Tony's.

Tony shook his head slightly. Steve was uncuffing his wrists with ease, despite the lack of light, which wasn't too shocking considering the amount of practice Steve had had over the past few months. Tony had taken shockingly well to bondage and practically begged them to tie him up or cuff him daily. Half of the time they obliged him, the other half they told him no. Bucky said it wasn't good for him to get too used to being restrained, said that Tony needed to be independent enough to get by without it. Tony didn't really understand his daddy's logic and pouted whenever Bucky said those kinds of things. Bucky would just smirk and kiss him.

> _"Can't have my little girl dependent on restraints, now can I?"_
> 
> _"But, Daddy-"_
> 
> _"Shh, no, Tony. You can't always have your way, doll. Even princesses get told no, sometimes. One day, you'll want your freedom and you'll be cursing me for taking it away."_

Tony moaned softly as Steve massaged his hands and wrists and up to his shoulders, leaving kisses in his wake. Tony took a moment to stretch out his arms before wrapping them around Bucky and pulling him closer. Bucky pressed a kiss to his lips while Steve did the same thing to Tony's ankles, releasing them from their restraints and rubbing them. Tony wriggled his toes as Steve massaged his foot, moaning when he pressed kisses to the pads. He sucked a toe into his mouth, making Tony squeal and jerk his foot away.

Steve just laughed and gripped his ankle tighter to hold him in place. Tony relaxed when he started to massage up his leg, turning into jelly, only to squirm when he kissed Tony's inner thigh, his hands wandering close to his dick. Not close enough though and Tony whined when Steve pulled away to release his other ankle, giving that side a similar treatment. Tony's squirming increased when Steve took his hard dick into his mouth and sucked on it. Bucky shifted his weight, sitting on Tony's hips to hold him down as Steve blew him.

"Just relax, doll. Let Stevie make you feel good. Your daddy wants to apologize for locking you up, just lay there and take it, princess. You can do that for me, can't you?" Bucky murmured against his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Tony just whined and moaned, his eyes fluttering shut and his body tingling. He'd gone from no touch to an overwhelming amount so quickly, that he felt like he had whiplash from the sudden change. It didn't take long for Tony to cum. Steve drank it down greedily, but he didn't let up until Tony was in tears, begging him to stop. Only then did he pull off, giving Tony's limp dick one more tug, before backing off.

Tony was a mess under Bucky, not sure if he wanted to be left alone, or held close. He didn't want to be touched anymore and thought he might lose it if they fucked him, but he was pretty sure that he'd break down if they walked away right now. He sighed in relief when Bucky rolled off of him and pulled Tony onto his chest. Tony happily cuddled into him, but whined when Steve gripped the plug in his ass. Steve pulled it out slightly, pushing it back in, and Tony cried out, his hands clawing at Bucky.

"No, no, Daddy, no. Too much." 

"Sorry, angel." Steve murmured, kissing his inner thigh apologetically.

Bucky tightened his hold on Tony, but nodded at Steve.

"Pull it out, Stevie. It's time to be all done."

Tony whined. He didn't want to be played with, but he didn't want to be empty either.

"Shh, you're okay, princess." Bucky shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can't always be filled up, Tony. Sometimes little girls have to feel empty. It's best if you get used to that while you're safe in my arms."

Tony didn't know what that meant, but he was sure that he didn't like it one bit. Steve pulled the toy out, and Tony gasped, squirming in Bucky's hold as Steve took the plug, and the one that Bucky had pulled out of him, to the bathroom. Bucky just tightened his hold on Tony and murmured soft words to him.

"They're drying, Daddy." Steve announced when he joined them in bed.

"Good boy. Come cuddle with us and I'll put them away later."

Steve hummed in agreement and cuddled up to Bucky's side, throwing an arm over Tony's waist.

* * *

Tony shifted nervously, wondering if he was making a huge mistake as he waited for Rumlow to arrive. He had lied to Steve and Bucky and told them that he was working late, but in reality he was meeting up with Rumlow. He felt bad about it and he was pretty sure that he was about to be murdered, but he couldn't just walk away now. He wanted to fight. He wanted to know how to defend himself, and Steve and Bucky had made it clear that they weren't going to allow it.

"You know, I think you look much cuter in those dresses that you wear around town, than you do in a suit."

Tony jumped, whipping around to see Brock smirking at him. He gritted his teeth at the smug expression on his face.

"I didn't come here for fashion advice." He snapped.

Brock's smirk got bigger.

"No, you didn't, did you? You came to fight."

Tony nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, I did."

Tony barely had the time to blink before Brock had him pinned to the grass, his arm barred across Tony's throat and his body weighing him down. Tony's breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground, and he struggled to suck in another one, grunting in pain.

"You've got a lot to learn then, _princess._ " Brock teased and suddenly he was pulling Tony back up to his feet. 

Tony's head spun with how quickly he'd gone from horizontal to vertical, and he had to grab onto Brock to steady himself.

"First things first, don't let your opponent one up you. Oh, and don't ever assume that it's a fair fight. Unless you're in a boxing ring or fencing, assume that you're opponent's gonna fight dirty and make sure you're always willing to fight dirtier. Got it?"

Tony nodded and smirked. It was a little shaky, but Brock didn't comment on it.

"Yes, sir." Tony said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Brock smirked back.

"Good, let's talk about your stance first, 'cause the way you stand sucks shit. I barely had to use any force to knock you down."

Tony glared at the criticism.

"I wasn't prepared." He protested.

Brock narrowed his eyes back at him.

"Were you not listening to a word I just said? Don't ever assume that it's a fair fight, kid."

Tony huffed, but corrected his stance the way Brock instructed him to.

By the end of the night Tony was bruised in countless places and felt like he could sleep for a week. No wonder Bucky got so grumpy after fighting with people, Tony felt like shit and he hadn't even been shot or stabbed. He _had_ been thrown to the ground and had his legs kicked out from under him more times than he'd care to admit. He'd like to say he was better by the end of the night, but if anything he was pretty sure he'd gotten worse. Rumlow had said it was just because he was worn out and told him not to worry about it. Tony still felt dejected as he made his way back home.

He hadn't really considered how he'd hide this from his partners. He really hadn't thought he'd be this sore afterwards, but he knew he'd never be able to hide just how sore he was. Let alone hide the bruises that he was sure littered his aching body. He decided to not even try. Instead he just groaned as he walked himself over to the table and lowered himself into Bucky's lap. They shared a concerned look, and Tony knew they were going to ask questions, but he really didn't care. They had their secrets, why couldn't he have his?

"What's wrong, baby?" Bucky murmured.

Tony just grunted and pressed his face into Bucky's neck.

"Don't ask." He grumbled.

Bucky frowned at the lack of an answer, but didn't press it. They ate and Bucky managed to get Tony to eat a few bites, but he wasn't really feeling up to it. Even just chewing seemed like too much at the moment. He wasn't surprised when he was taken to the nursery afterwards. Tony tried not to cringe when Bucky gripped his thighs to carry him, but he couldn't help the pitiful whine that slipped out.

"Tony, I can tell you must have had a hard day, and I won't make you tell me about it, but I need you to drink this for me, angel." Bucky told him, his voice soft, but firm.

Tony whimpered, but parted his lips. The act of suckling and swallowing was soothing and he soon drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until Bucky was shaking him awake that his eyes opened. He blinked and noticed that they were in their chambers now, and he was laying on the bed. He groaned and tried to roll away, but Bucky stopped him.

"Tony, tell me what happened. Who hurt you?" Bucky demanded.

Steve looked panicked, as he scanned Tony's body. They always took his suit off before bed, made sure he was comfy and his panties weren't twisted up funny, but never had they removed them to find him bruised. Not just a bruise either. No, Tony looked like he'd been beaten and both Steve and Bucky were horrified by the sight.

"Tony, baby, don't go back to sleep. I need you to tell me what happened." Bucky said, his voice firm, but there was a note of desperation in it that had Tony pushing himself up with a groan.

"'S nothin'." Tony mumbled. "Just had a bit of a confrontation, that's all. Nothing I can't handle."

Bucky gritted his teeth, looking like he was ready to kill and Steve's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who? Tell me who did this Tony and I'll make sure they never come near you again." Bucky said, his voice deadly calm.

"I thought you weren't gonna make me tell you about it?"

"That was before I saw all of the bruises, Tony. You look like you've had the shit beaten out of you."

"S'not that bad." Tony denied.

He was pretty sure that it was bad, but he didn't want to deal with it right now. He also didn't want to stop. He'd felt alive while fighting with Brock. The way he'd felt when Bucky had pulled that knife on him, but even more intense, because he was actively fighting back. Or at least he'd been trying to. He wasn't much of a match for Brock and the man didn't seem to think taking it easy on him was the way to make Tony a better fighter. 

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck.

"Want you to hold me, Daddy."

Bucky pursed his lips, but pulled Tony close and settled under the covers. Steve pressing up behind Tony.

"Tony, sweetheart, are you okay?" Steve breathed out, concerned.

"Yeah, pr'mise 'm fine." He mumbled.

That next morning Bucky begged him to tell them what happened and to give him a name, but Tony refused. Bucky was clearly frustrated and Steve was clearly worried, but they let Tony go off to work like usual. When he came home late again, even more sore and with fresh bruises they just stared at down at them. Tony squirmed under their gazes.

"Tony... what's happening, doll? Is your uncle doing this to you? You can tell me. I won't kill him, if that's what you're worried about."

Tony's eyes widened. He blinked at the casual admission that the likelihood of Bucky killing someone who hurt Tony was so great, that he'd have to promise he wouldn't.

"What? No, it's not like that. I just... made a new friend, that's all." Tony said.

He couldn't help the blush on his cheeks or the smirk that played at his lips.

"Don't lie to me." Bucky said, his eyes narrowing.

Tony just laughed and snuggled closer to Steve, who had his arms wrapped around him.

"Tony, sweetheart, friends don't leave you black and blue." Steve said.

"They do if you ask them to." Tony teased, but Steve just frowned, clearly not amused.

"What kind of friends are you making, doll?" Bucky insisted.

"The good kind." Tony said, but laughed, because he was pretty sure that Brock didn't qualify as good. "Well, he's kind of an asshole, but he's growing on me."

Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Steve's frown deepened.

"Are you cheating on us?" Steve accused.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm cheating and I'm letting my new beau use me as a punching bag." Tony said sarcastically. "No, I'm not cheating on you. I am doing something I don't think you'd approve of, which is why I'm not telling you about it."

"You're fighting, aren't you?" Bucky said knowingly.

Tony huffed, but didn't deny it.

"Tony, you know how we feel about that." Steve chastised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but if you two can have secrets and Bucky can be in the mafia, then why can't I learn to defend myself?" He demanded.

Steve gritted his teeth and Bucky groaned.

"Tony, don't push it." Bucky said sternly. "Just apologize for doing it and promise to never do it again. I'll punish you tomorrow, and then we can forget about it."

"No. I don't want that." Tony said, his voice unwavering.

"No one wants to be punished, angel." Steve said, trying to sooth Tony by rubbing his back.

Tony just pushed away from him, shoving himself to his feet and glaring at Steve.

"You do." Tony accused him. "You like being punished, because you like knowing that you've paid your penance and been forgiven. I was never raised religious though, _dear_."

The sneer in Tony's voice made Steve flinch and Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Steve into his side. Tony ignored the hard look that Bucky gave him, the clear warning that if he kept this up he would regret it.

"I don't like being punished, and I'm sick of it. I like playing and like sex and I'm in love with both of you, but I don't like being told what to do with my life. I don't want to be punished for doing what I want to do." Tony said firmly. "I don't want it anymore and you can't make me."

"Tony." Bucky warned. "Stop. You're just digging yourself a deeper grave. Now stop throwing a tantrum and come back to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Tony scoffed and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"No."

"Tony-"

"I said no!"

Bucky's eyes flashed dangerously, but he shut his mouth and gritted his teeth. Tony just glared at him.

"Rumlow says-" Tony blurted out without really thinking about it.

Bucky's eyes flashed dangerously again and this time he stood up. Tony swallowed and took a step back as Bucky loomed threateningly over him.

"Rumlow? Is that who's beating you up?"

"No, he's not. He's helping me. He always stops when I ask him to and he never does anything I don't ask for. Unlike some people." Tony snapped, giving Bucky an accusatory look.

Bucky clenched his jaw.

"Don't." Bucky snapped, livid. "I don't beat you. I would never. Don't you dare act like I abuse you."

Tony scoffed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you don't have to leave a mark for it to be abuse? Besides, there's no consent when I can't say no. That's the problem with your punishments, Bucky. I can't refuse them."

Bucky looked like he wanted to yell at Tony, but he just took a deep breath and shook his head.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Bucky said, his voice level and it only served to piss Tony off more.

"No, I don't think we will. I'm leaving."

Bucky's eyes snapped to Tony's, and Steve's widened in shock.

"What? Tony, you can't be serious?" Steve said.

"I've never been more serious in my life." Tony said, his voice cold and his eyes hard.

"Tony, princess, don't go." Bucky said, his voice soft and uncertain.

Tony flinched at the sound. He hated that Bucky sounded that uncertain and he hated that Steve looked scared, but most of all he hated being the cause of his daddies distress. He couldn't back down now though. Tony realized in that moment that things had been building up to this. This moment here was a pivotal moment in his life, one where he breaks free of his cage. Every bird has to leave the nest at some point. Wasn't it Bucky who was always saying that Tony couldn't become too dependent on them, that he would want his freedom someday? Maybe that day has finally come.

"If it means so much to you, then we can discuss different punishments. Maybe take the dungeon out of the equation altogether. Just use time-outs." Bucky tried to compromise, but Tony shook his head.

"No, Bucky. That's not the point. You just- you don't understand, and you never will. You're not a man who was raised to be so much more, who has been downgraded to nothing but someone's wife. This isn't just about the punishments. It's everything. You both act like you're doing me some great favor by allowing me to work, but that's _my_ company. I'm going to own it one of these days and I'll be damned if you or anyone else thinks they can strip me of that right."

"Baby, we're not gonna do that." Steve said, standing up to.

He stepped towards Tony, but froze when Tony shook his head.

"Don't, just leave me alone." Tony muttered, the words sounding loud in the silent room, despite the low volume they'd been spoken in.

Tony walked over to grab a suit from the rack in the corner. Ever since he started working his own suits had been added to it. Like he had become their equals in some tangible way, but he wasn't really. Not yet, but he would be someday, and this right here, walking away, was an important step towards that.

Tony stopped at the door, fully dressed, and turned back to look at them. He tried not to feel guilty about their crushed expressions and just how lost they seemed to be, as they watched him walk away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live like this. If you really love me, then you won't ask me to."

* * *

"Thanks for coming."

Rumlow raised a brow at him.

"I'm surprised that I'm the person you chose to contact in your time of need. Surely you have someone else to turn to?"

Tony shook his head.

"No, I need a fresh start and you're the only person I can trust to do this and keep quiet about it."

"Yeah, and what makes you think I will keep quiet about it? I follow the highest bidder, kid."

Tony smirked, but it was tired and he rubbed a hand down his face.

"I know you do, which is why I'm going to give you an offer you can't resist."

"And what's that?" Brock asked, equal parts amused and interested.

"Help me steal back my fortune and my company, and then come with me to the Philippines. We're gonna run this operation from overseas and we're gonna make billions doing so." Tony told him, trying to sound as confident as he could make himself.

"Yeah, and what role will I play in all of this?"

"Be my guard dog. Keep me safe and reap the rewards, Rumlow."

Brock laughed.

"I thought you wanted to learn to protect yourself? Not just make an exchange of dependency." He teased and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I do, but I'm not a fool. I could train for years and probably never come close to being able to fight Bucky."

"You want to fight him then?" Brock said, considering the smaller man.

"No, I really don't, but he will come for me. I don't doubt that. When the time comes, you'll protect me, and I'll make sure you never go without. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Brock shrugged.

"Why not? I've been getting bored recently, might as well shake it up a bit."

"First though, I want to know exactly what secrets are being kept from me."

Brock sighed, nodding.

"Fine, but you're not gonna like it, kid."

* * *

Tony held the choker in his hand, the one that Steve and Bucky had gifted to him. He'd loved it, wanted it so badly. Now it seemed to burn the flesh of his palm.

"Are we gonna stand here all day, or what?" Brock said from next him.

Tony gritted his teeth and flung the choker out to sea.

"Let the damn fish have it." He said bitterly. "I'm never going to let anyone lay their claim on me again. I belong to no one. I own myself."

Brock just laughed.

"From what I hear they didn't collar you by force, kid. You wanted it."

"Yeah, maybe, but that was then, and this is now."

"Is that so?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah. I'm done playing house. I'm not a wife and I won't be some lord's bitch."

Brock raised a brow.

"But you're still a daddy's girl, aren't you?" He teased, nudging Tony's shoulder.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but I can't let that define me."

Brock hummed. They stood there a moment longer, watching the sun rise over the hilltops in the distance. The first rays of sun hitting the water and making it light up.

"Do you think you'll ever want them back? Want your life back?"

"It wasn't my life." Tony said, his head dropping.

"But you liked it didn't you? At least parts of it."

"Parts of it, yeah. I loved it. Even a princess can't have everything though. And if I want to be a king, then I have to make sacrifices."

"A king, you say? Do I get to be your queen, then?"

"Fuck no, touch me and I'll suffocate you in your sleep." Tony said, but there was no malice in his tone.

"It's cute that you think you could."

Tony huffed, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's go before your daddies catch whiff of our trail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some big changes here wow
> 
> Any guesses about what Rumlow tells Tony? All the secrets have finally come out, and we'll get to learn what Tony has in the next chapter, I imagine. I haven't actually written it yet lol
> 
> I've done a lot of thinking recently about what I want for this story and I decided to kinda push Tony down this path of independence, which may or may not have come to me while watching the new Netflix movie, Moxie lol. Don't worry, Stuckony will be alright in the end, but for right now, I think it's important for Tony to discover his own path.
> 
> I've been writing this story on a chapter by chapter basis, so I actually have no set in stone ending for this fic, but I do have a pretty good idea of where I see it going now. And I have updated the chapter total to 8 chapters, but that's just an estimate rn.
> 
> I really appreciate all of the support I've received with this fic. I love reading all of your guys comments. It really makes me so happy and helps motivate me to write more when I know that people are into it. So thank you for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr too, @buckybeardreams, if you ever wanna chat more about this story, or anything else. You guys are truly amazing❤
> 
> кошечка (koshechka) - kitten
> 
> солнышко (solnyshko) - sunshine


End file.
